


Stability

by Moonswing



Series: Demonology [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, DNA turning, Demons, F/M, Incubi, Light Torture, M/M, Multi, Vampire Turning, Vampires, and some smexing, i dunno, magic use, maybe that's the same, succubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: The continuation of the events in 'Normalcy.'Alex and Naomi's relationship deepens, a new friend appears, more secrets revealed, and the true definition of family.
Series: Demonology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916140





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re quitting?!” 

Naomi realized, in retrospect, she should have seen this coming. Once she thought about it, it actually surprised her it had taken him so long for him to call. Liam was suspicious by nature, and even more so of Alex, and the second he heard she’d given her two weeks’ notice, was calling her. “It was all me, Liam, I promise,” Naomi was sighing again while she paced around the living room. “I don’t know why you’re still insisting Alex is manipulating me.” 

“That’s not what I think.” 

“This phone call _really_ suggests otherwise.” 

“It’s really not,” he persisted on the other end. “But you know, you are being influenced; no matter who you’re with that’s gonna happen, and I just want to be sure you know it’s happening.” 

Naomi rolled her eyes, making her mate (who was pretending his attention was in a book) smirk. “I’m very aware of that, Liam, thanks.” 

“I don’t think you are.

“I think you’re seriously biased,” came the dry return. 

“And you’re not?” he returned immediately. “You’ve changed so much since you met him, Naomi, and not for the better.” 

Alex’s head warily turned to the woman at the words, still able to hear in spite of the few feet between them, shock embedded in her features and dismay in her eyes. She’d even stopped pacing. She always paced when she was on the phone. “…How can you say that to me?” 

“You’ve thrown away everything you used to believe! How can I not say that?!” 

“No, I haven’t,” she replied, voice growing shaky. “And that you can’t see that… Good-bye, Liam,” she spoke, and hung up the phone, tears flowing from her eyes, and as her voice began to break into sobs, her mate was holding her tight and easing her back over and onto the couch. 

Upstairs, David’s attention was called from his blocks at the woman’s sobs and made her way down to join them, crawling right up on the couch to join the huddle. 

“You lot are such sweethearts,” Naomi sniffed, holding them close. “You’re everything I ever wanted.” 

“You’re what we want too,” David informed her. 

She smiled, brushing the loose black hair from the child’s face, and leaned over to give her ashen forehead a kiss. “Thank you,” she muttered again, and pulled them close again, vowing to herself to keep them there forever. 

&

They stayed curled up together a good hour, until stomachs were growling and bladders were pressing, and after Alex had made dinner and it was eaten and enjoyed by all present, he gave Naomi a lift to the cabin. “Enjoy your playdate,” he snickered as the woman left eh car with her laptop in tow. 

“You’re just jealous you’re not cool enough to play Warcraft,” she retorted. “You have fun at Toru’s,” came the snickered stab directly after, and Alex visibly winced. 

“Ouch!” he called after her. She waved and went inside the house. 

All three vampires were present, Arden and Lonan already on their laptops, Anna working on her latest project. At her entry, Lonan slid to the floor in front of the second smaller couch he’d been occupying by himself. “You don’t have to-“ the woman began, but the younger man waved her off. 

“It’s fine. I need a change in position anyway. Me an’ Arden have been trying to get this raid done for like two hours already. We could really use your priest.” 

“Give me ten minutes and she’s all yours,” was the cheery reply, and proceeded to get herself settled among them. 

&

Naomi did all she could, but they still needed more help. Sighing, they resigned themselves to waiting in a queue to get more of a group together. “If my resurrection spell was a little faster, or if they gave you more health once you resurrected, we wouldn’t have to do this,” the visitor sighed. 

“Eh, no worries, it’s not your fault,” Lonan told her. “It’s not like we can’t do anything while we’re waiting.” 

“I just hope it isn’t a bunch of assholes like last time.” 

“Truth. You know,” the brunet vampire spoke up again after a moment. “There are ways around the annoying death thing, even in real life.” 

“So I keep hearing,” she drawled in return. “Alex put you up to that?” 

“Nah, I was just curious. I think I pissed you off, though. Sorry.” 

“Not pissed off, but… I just… don’t know how to feel about it, I guess.” 

“Not many would choose this for themselves, I think,” Arden added, tone a grumble, not happy about the wait either. “But any change in living takes some getting used to, I suppose.” 

“Can I ask… is it weird at first?” 

“’Weird’ is kind of an understatement,” Lonan replied first, laughing again. “But it’s also really cool. Well, once you get past the actually turning part, anyway.” 

“Right… That’s probably…” 

“It kinda feels like- “ 

“Everyone experiences it differently,” Arden spoke over his lover in a warning tone. 

“Aw, you aren’t trying to sugarcoat again, are you, Ardy?” 

“No. Everyone does experience it differently,” the older man deadpanned. “Is it always painful? Fuck yes. Do you need to put actual descriptors in her head? Fuck n-“ His rant stopped so abruptly Naomi was about to ask if he was okay, but just as suddenly he continued, “Anna, come with me. Lonan, stay here with Naomi.” 

It was late evening, not a problem for either of them to go outside, but what was going on? Naomi tried to ask Lonan, but he held up a hand like he was already listening to someone. Arden, right. “Nina and Toru went out to dinner tonight.” 

That she already knew; Alex was at their house watching David and Mimi- and hopefully filling Nat’s head with some encouragement. 

“Another car hit them.” 

“…Are they all right?” she asked when he didn’t continue. 

“Toru is, Anna’s still seeing to Nina… Yeah, they’re both okay,” Lonan smiled, showing all the relief Naomi felt. “Luckily, she just needed some blood. It didn’t happen too far from the house either, so they got to them really quickly.” 

“That is good, but… do they know what happened?” 

“I think Arden’s still working on that one. He kicked me out of his head, and he only does that when he really needs to concentrate.” 

“…Oh.” 

“Wanna keep playing till they get back?” 

“Um… Sure, I guess. Not much else we can do, right?” 

“Exactly.” 

&

Both Arden and Anna returned a short while later looking a little worse for wear, but Anna put away her project while Arden went straight for his laptop. “Aw, you logged off,” his male lover pouted. “Oh, you’re totally going into research mode, aren’t you?” he realized after. 

“Going off Toru and Nina’s descriptions of what happened, that was not just a car accident,” the raven-headed male replied, red eyes not leaving the screen. “They were followed and repeatedly swerved into until they were run off the road.” 

“It couldn’t have been some drunk asshole?” 

“Once he succeeded in running them off the road, the coward abandoned the car. And I know Truman when I smell him.” 

Lonan seemed to understand then, but Naomi was still lost. “Who’s Truman?” 

“Toru’s father,” Anna answered, worried eyes to the older man still typing away. “There are demons that believe their purpose is to behave as maliciously as possible. Truman is one of those, and it infuriates him to no end that Toru has never seen things that way.”

“…What about Toru’s mother?” 

“Well...,” the other woman replied, side-glancing Arden again. “When demons like Truman want to have children, they usually prey on unsuspecting mortals. With the females, well… remember how concerned Alex was for your health while you were pregnant?” 

“I just… thought he was being Alex.” 

“Yes and no. Either way, I’m sure he’d be concerned, but it’s very rare for a mortal to survive giving birth to a non-mortal, unless there’s some help, like we did with Nina.” 

“…Oh.” 

“Yeah. But from what little Toru has said of his childhood, he never saw the point in any of the things Truman was trying to teach him. He hated it. And once he found out there were other demons like himself, he cut ties with Truman and started living here.” 

“…And Truman’s been trying to break him ever since.” 

“Yeah,” she sighed. 

“And… I assume Arden’s doing something about that?” 

“We followed his trail as far as we could,” the man answered for himself, eyes still on the screen. “But it stopped dead with nowhere to go. That means he’s gotten a transportation charm from somewhere. I’m also contacting a friend of mine who’s very gifted at finding people. Truman had been leaving us alone, so we dared to think he might’ve moved on from periodically irritating us. Toru just gave me full permission to do whatever I have to in order to stop him from pulling a stunt like that ever again.” 

“You’ve held back all this time… because Toru asked you to?” 

“He’s one of my closest friends, and Truman is his father, not mine. I… thought it best to let him do as he saw fit.” 

“Which is now to sic Arden on him!” Lonan declared gleefully. 

“Sic?” Naomi asked. 

“You’ve seen only Arden’s kinder, more compassionate side so far,” Anna smiled. “But for someone on his bad side, he’s pretty ruthless.” 

Her dark gaze turned back to the aforementioned male. His eyes still burned red as he worked. He was calm otherwise, but still clearly pissed off. “What… are you going to do about him?” 

“Whatever Toru wants me to do. But I have to find him first.” 

That was kind of scary. Naomi made a mental note to stay on Arden’s good side.

“I doubt you’d ever do anything that would put you this far onto my bad side,” he spoke then, eyes still fixed on the screen. He didn’t seem to have realized he’d verbally replied to a thought. 

A realization hit her. “Where’s Nina and Toru now?” 

“With Alex and David. He’s making them dinner instead,” came the still-absentminded reply. Family time. Okay. No need to rush home, then. 

“Naomi?” Lonan gently spoke. “Did you wanna keep playing?” 

“Oh. Um… Yeah, sure. If they’re having time together, I don’t want to intrude. I think I am gonna send Alex a quick text, though,” the woman added, taking out her phone. ‘Everything okay there?’ she wrote.

Alex was typing back immediately. ‘We’re fine here,’ he replied. ‘Don’t feel you have to come right back.’ 

‘Okay. I’ll probably be home in an hour or so, then.’ 

‘Looking forward to it.’ 

Naomi looked back to her friend. “Okay, Lonan, I guess we can- Lonan?” she asked, seeing him staring down at his own device, a sick look now on his features. “Are _you_ okay?”

While his gaze still didn’t leave the screen, it looked like he tried to say something a couple times, only to change his mind. “Excuse me,” he finally spoke, abruptly standing and leaving the room- quickly followed by Anna. 

“Do… you need to go too?” Naomi asked Arden, who’d watched them go as well. “Is he okay?” 

“A friend of his… hit some trouble,” the remaining vampire spoke, gaze still on the doorway his lovers had disappeared into, and if concentrating on it held the answers. 

No. Not the doorway. Lonan. Of course. “Must be a lot of trouble.” 

Arden gave a slow nod, then his attention jerked back to his laptop screen. 

Naomi, unable to read anyone’s mind to figure out what was going on, took it upon herself to sit over with the male on the other couch next to him to see what he was doing. Looking up someone named Nathaniel Grant, it seemed. Lonan’s friend? If so, he was in a _ton_ of trouble, found guilty that morning of forced sodomy. “Is… that…?” 

“The person Lonan’s described would never do this.” 

“You haven’t met him?” 

“Technically, neither has Lonan, but they’ve talked online for years. The last he, and by extension us, knew Nat was dating this Vincent, but secretly because their parents are all morons. According to the message Lonan just finished reading, Vincent’s mother caught them together, assumed Nat was taking advantage of her sweet, innocent son because he would _never_ , and Vincent couldn’t be bothered correcting her.” 

“To the point Nathaniel’s been sent to prison?” the woman breathed in horror. 

“Yup,” Arden replied, closing the laptop and standing. 

“You can’t be okay with that.” 

“Oh, I’m not. At all. I’m going to get a couple transportation charms from Alex and make some visits while I’m waiting for a certain pain in my ass to message me back. You’re welcome to come with me, if you’d like to head back.” 

“Um… sure. Is Lonan okay?” she asked, packing up and gathering her things together. 

“He will be. Negating negative emotions is Anna’s specialty.” 

“She is very protective of you two,” Naomi realized with a smile, slinging her laptop bag over her shoulder. “Ready.” 

Arden gave a nod, and they headed out. 

&

Nathaniel Grant had seen better days. 

Maybe he’d already been thin, but those sunken-in cheeks and bony arms just weren’t healthy. How long had he been refusing to take care of himself? There wasn’t anything on his mind, an empty slate Arden was wishing some of the other inmates had. With effort, he could block out the others and focus on the one he was in the cell with- even if the magic user didn’t realize it yet. There was something he had to ascertain first. While Arden trusted that Lonan believed this one was innocent, it didn’t mean he was. 

But as he started to dig, he was met with a block- and a hard glare from the teenager. Dark eyes looked him over, seemed to look behind him, then the gaze returned to him. 

_‘I’m not here to cause more trouble for you,’_ Arden tried. 

_‘Then why are you here?’_ the other countered, guard still high. 

_‘My name is Arden; Lonan may’ve mentioned me.’_

A light scoff. Nat used Angelic Magic, but if he hadn’t been even been practicing- _‘Once or twice. What do you want?’_

_‘To help.’_

Now there was a long sigh. _‘Look, I’m sure Lonan sent you, he’s a sweetheart like that, but there’s not much anyone can do for me right now.’_

_‘You won’t let us even try?’_

_‘You mean after you’re done running around in my head to be double sure they didn’t make a mistake?’_

That hard look was back again, and Arden couldn’t say he blamed him. _‘Lonan thinks very well of you, but I don’t know you at all.’_

_‘You don’t trust his judgment?’_

He seemed genuinely curious. _‘He can trust too easily. I just need to be sure. I’ve seen a lot of excellent liars in my time.’_

 _‘Then you can just-’_ Nat doubled over suddenly, hissing as he held his middle in pain. 

_‘…What’s wrong?’_

_‘Leave me alone!’_ was the snap, still not sitting up. 

_‘Are you not using your abilities?’_ Magic users had to use up the extra energy they accumulated, otherwise it consumed them. 

_‘Using magic in prison, there’s a genius idea.’_

_‘But if you don’t-’_

_‘I know,’_ was the eerily calm reply. _‘I just can’t bring myself to care. If you’re done badgering me now, you can get out.’_

Okay, a little depression was more than understandable, but still very not healthy. Maybe he could rile compliance out of him. _‘I’m seeing why you and Lonan get along so well. You’re both headstrong pains in the ass that insist you know best.’_

_‘Look in a mirror,’_ was the grumbled reply, breathing normalizing. _‘Oh, wait.’_

Uncalled for, but Arden sighed. _‘I did not want to do this, but be it fortunate or not, I’m not above it.’_

Nathaniel was confused a half-second before the vampire grabbed him and pinned him against the bare cement wall opposite himself- by the throat. The divine energy coursing through the magic user scalded his own skin, but he still didn’t let the other go, had been through much worse, and he wanted his answer. 

Arden concentrated. As the teen lost consciousness, his focus lifted, his mind opening up for easy viewing. It didn’t take him a second to find the memories he was looking for- they seemed to be offered up freely now- and the vampire got the confirmation he sought. He released the other, who dropped back against the wall, coughing and gasping for breath. 

_‘Lonan told me you can be a dick, but that was just low.’_

_‘You’re just pissed someone called you out on your bullshit. Besides, now you have an excuse for magic- unless you’d rather be walking around with a hand-sized bruise on your neck. I’ll be back soon,’_ he added, and grasping the teleportation charm from Alex, was gone again. 

&

“You did not try to choke the life out of one of my best friends!” Lonan gaped in dismay after reading through his lover’s current memories. “You said you were gonna help!” 

“He barely even left consciousness, he’s fine,” Arden drawled back from his computer. “I needed information and he needed an excuse to cast. Healing himself was perfect. Win-win.” 

“Only you would see it that way.” 

“Lonan,” the raven headed man sighed. “He did need to cast, and was refusing to do so, so yes, I forced his hand. I’m not apologizing for it.” 

“…Of course not, you chaotic good asshole.” 

“So, you were paying attention when I was explaining alignments. Good. And you’ll be thankful for my ability to terrorize others when I make my next visit.” 

The brunet perked. “Vincent?” 

“The same. I just have to wait for it to be nighttime and I will be working until then.”

Lonan, gratefully, realized that two trips in one night was a lot for anyone, at least magically. Teleportation charms could take a toll. “…That’s fair. I’ll, um, leave you alone, then.” 

“That’s not necessary,” was the absent-minded reply, still not looking away from the screen, but the back of his mind reminding him that the other male was needy and Anna was visiting Naomi. 

“It’s not?” That was a first. 

“I am a fantastic multi-tasker, Lonan.” 

“…How fantastic?” 

“Move that mouth as much as you like, it doesn’t matter.” 

Arden still hadn’t looked up, nor was he paying enough attention to notice the wheels in his lover’s head turning. Neither did he notice the younger man’s approach, crawling under the side of the desk to kneel right between his own legs. Despite what he’d said, Arden was so focused on reading that he didn’t notice what Lonan was up to until the brunet was undoing his pants. 

“Lonan!” 

“What? You said I could do whatever I wanted with my mouth.” 

“…That is not what I said.” 

“It’s what I heard.” 

“There’s a surprise.” 

“So, I can’t?” he asked, head resting on the older man’s thigh. He could see the heat rising in his lover’s eyes already. If Arden had a kryptonite, so to speak, it was the thought of either of his lovers sucking him off. There wasn’t anything the green-eyed man loved more. “I just wanna thank you,” was the innocent add, hands slowly climbing up his legs. 

“… You need to come with a warning sign,” the older man nearly groaned, and Lonan knew he’d won.

He licked his lips while undoing the other’s pants, wasting not even a second before running his tongue up the raven head’s shaft and swallowing him down, fingernails digging into his thighs. It wasn’t long at all before there were fingers firmly gripping short brunet strands and pleasured moans filling the room. Lonan devoured the sounds as much as he devoured the length; gaining Arden’s attention and keeping it was no small feat, and he didn’t let the attention go to waste. 

It wasn’t long before the older man was helping him along. _’You love taking advantage of the fact I don’t have to breathe,’_ Lonan’s mind moaned when the pace was feverishly taken over by the hands in his hair. All he had to do was hold on. 

And Arden didn’t even reply to the poke. _‘You’re that far already?’_ the brunet spoke again, eyes glancing up to see crimson dulling to his normal emerald gaze. _‘Holy Hell, I guess you are. I’m that good, am I?’_

A broken moan left his partner, holding his head in place while he came down the younger man’s throat, and Lonan savored all of it, and grown hard himself, started stroking his own length once released

Arden spied him with a grin. “Like being used that much? Lean back on your hands.” 

“But then I-” 

“Oh, don’t worry- I won’t leave you like that.” 

He very much did not want to stop, but trusted his lover, doing as asked. A stocking foot came forward, stroking the hardened penis. “Oh, fuck-fuck yessss,” the darker-toned man groaned. 

“Had a feeling you’d like that,” was the sure reply. 

“Gonna… make me come, Ardy?” 

“Call me that again and I will leave you as you are.” 

“No-no, don’t,” Lonan plead when the delicious strokes began to slow. 

“Then behave.”

“Y-Yes,” was the only reply the other could make, breath hitching when the other’s toes stretched over him as they moved. Arden didn’t taunt him again, enjoying the show, all the gasps and whines and how completely flushed and gone his lover was. “Lemme… ride you,” came the request.

“Not in here,” was the smooth reply, not breaking pace. “If you think you’ve seen me pissed before, try getting my computer messed up.” 

A mischievous grin was raised to him. “You’re hot when you’re mad.” 

“Oh? Is that why you piss me off so often?” 

“Oh-Oh yes, there, I’m so close…” 

“Then mess yourself up already,” Arden encouraged him, and not a minute later, several sprays hit the brunet’s front, his shirt soaking up the mess.

“Fucking hell,” the younger man purred, slowly resituating himself with a grin. “That was awesome.” 

“Yeah. Go clean up; you’re not getting my office a mess.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I will. Just… wanted to ask you something first.” 

“Nn? What?” 

“When you go terrorize Vincent, I can come, right?” that sly tone questioned. 

“Oh, is that why you’re being so nice?” Arden snickered. 

“I’m always nice. I’m just extra nice when I want something.” 

A snort now, hand in short brown strands. “Well, it just happens to work out that I’ll probably need a hand anyway, as long as you promise to do exactly as I tell you.” 

“Sure!”

“I mean it, Lonan. Whatever I say.” 

The stern tone concerned his lover, but he gave a nod. “I promise.” 

“Then yes, now go clean yourself up.” 

&

Arden had forced Nathaniel’s hand at attempting a healing spell, but there was a small problem with that. Working angelic magic required the compliance of angels, and while in the past Nat had the privilege of two such partners, right now they weren’t exactly… speaking. 

He began to gasp again, curled further into a tight ball as another headache took his thin, malnourished form. Breath seemed even scarcer in the small space for the few seconds the pain nearly shook his eighteen-year-old body. When it did finally release him, the brunet was nearly panting for air, physically feeling his life leave him. _‘Will you give them that too, Nat?’_ a man’s voice, known and heard only by himself, finally spoke. _‘All the days you could have lived, all the good you could have done? Will you sacrifice that too?!’_

He didn’t want to; he just didn’t see any other way. And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, it was good to hear Katsuya’s voice. He’d told both his partners to leave him be, that he had nothing more to say to them… Nat figured he must be far gone if his Guardian had dismissed those words to speak to him anyway. 

It meant Katsuya feared for his charge’s life. 

He’d probably cared all along, it was Nat himself hadn’t for the months. As said, he didn’t want to die, he just didn’t particularly want to live. Moving was horrific; eating a chore… what was the point if his entire life now was going to be defined by a lie? Especially one everyone he met was going to know the second he met them? Why would anyone want to live past that? 

But at the same time, dying… Dying was the easy way, the cowardly way. And the road he was on was heading right for it. And he’d completely turned his back on the only ones who could possibly make his life worth living, but… who would trust his talents now? They’d just hear about his record and… and…. He curled within himself, willing the tears not to come. He was teased enough. 

Teased. That was all the torment that came to him in this place, and for the low man on the totem pole, it could be so much worse, especially with his charges. But nothing else. Nothing… physical. The others virtually ignored him, other than when he broke down and cried at night. 

They were still protecting him. They had to be. 

Despite everything else, Nat smiled as he hugged his knees closer. Taking a breath, he muttered words he’d never thought he would again before closing his eyes and making a journey in his mind he was sure would never happen again. 

The place he went to changed as he did, but he’d never seen this bedroom. It was kind of messy, like it belonged to a teenager whose mother wasn‘t constantly up his ass about it being pristine. A woman sat on the bed: long, straight coal-black hair, thin, clothes of the same color, down to her long coat. Her eyes were the same, twin black orbs nearly piercing the center of his soul. Her pristine wings almost seemed out of place. She was leaning forward, elbows against knees, expression very unimpressed.

“I don’t know this place,” he mumbled. 

“You just here because the headaches got too bad?” 

“No. Yes, but… no.” 

Diari, normally one to tease and borderline torment the teen, softened at the sight of the lost expression. Nat had known from the time he was very, very young that not only were there such things as angels, but he was genetically able to work with them. Part of him had thought they’d be able to help him out of any situation he found himself in- he’d yelled it at them enough times when this whole thing had started- and held silence through the trial until now. “I don’t know if you’d noticed, but Katsuya’s been shielding you despite your barks to leave you alone.” 

“…That’s why no one’s been in my face?” he asked. Part of him had thought he’d been fooling himself, but he had to find out for sure.

“Yup.” 

“Wh-Where is he? Is he mad too?” 

“At you, Nat?” the male angel’s voice came, and the teen saw that another had joined them- a young-looking man with short, light brunette hair, dark eyes behind oval glasses, wearing khakis and a long-sleeved shirt. “Never.” 

The teen ran to hug him, tears of relief flooding his eyes. “I don’t deserve it… but thank you. At the first test of trust-” 

“Shush now,” Katsuya told him, as if he were a child again. 

“Just let those around you help you, Geez,” Diari sighed.

Nat sucked on his lower lip a moment. “What do I do now? Mom and Dad’ll never-” 

“Go back, get some sleep, stop hating the world, and make a plan for yourself. You’re going to need it,” his Guardian told him. “And cast. That bruise will look awful by morning.” 

“Okay.” Nat closed his eyes, opened them again in his reality, and, despite being in the dark, dismal cell again, smiled and allowed himself to feel the comfort and protection of his partners once again. 

&

Arden was very happy to find that Lonan was being exceptionally obedient the next night, hardly a word that wasn’t acknowledging or agreement. It was a really nice change- he was even doing his best to keep his mind quiet. That much kept even the long run between two states well within manageable, and Arden was still in a pretty good mood when they reached their destination. “…So, I assume we’re getting him outside somehow?” the younger vampire dared now. They certainly couldn’t go in. 

“Until I find that fucking witch that cast that fucking curse, yes, that would be favorable,” was the reply. “I think I have that figured out, as soon as I figure out which room belongs to him.” 

Lonan took off to run up and make a couple jumps to the roof, discreetly peering into windows. 

“My, my, aren’t we helpful this evening,” the older man chuckled, watching. After a moment, there was a wave from the other side of the building, and the raven head ran up to join his lover. Their quarry was inside his bedroom, but sitting facing from the window at a desk, attention on homework and Arden hissed as he pulled away from the light emanating from the space. 

“What’s wrong?” Lonan softly asked. 

_‘He has one of those damn lamps that mimic the sun’s rays. Just real enough to be annoying, but that’s not important. Get back to the ground and start hurling small rocks at the window.’_

_‘Hurl? I’ll break the- Oh, gotcha,’_ the other male grinned, and jumped down. Good boy. 

He wasn’t on the lawn long finding a satisfactory distraction, and tossed it right through the bedroom window, a jagged hole at the rock’s entry. _‘Oh, should I hide?’_

‘No,’ his lover replied, still by the window himself. _‘In fact, when he comes to investigate, feel free to wave.’_

_‘…Did I just get permission to be a little shit?’_

_‘You did,’_ the other snickered as their quarry got to his window. 

“…The hell?” Vincent muttered inside the room, and Lonan aimed another through the window with probably too much joy. “The hell?” came the cuss again, and the teenager opened what was left of the window. But before he could call down to the brunet, Arden took him by the collar- and pulled him the rest of the way out of the window. Panic took him instantly- but was thankfully too scared cry out. 

“Oh, you do not look happy,” Arden spoke dryly. “This is only, what, a three-story drop?”

“Wh-Who the hell, what the hell…” 

“You cuss a lot.” 

“Yeah,” Lonan agreed, rejoining him. “Annoyed the piss out of Nat, but he liked the piece of shit enough that he put up with it.” 

“N-Nat?” Vincent picked up, hands gripping Arden’s arm in terror. “Y-You’re his friends?” 

“I’m his friend. This one just gets really pissed off when people fuck each other over like you did Nat, so he agreed to help.” 

“H-Help to do what?” 

Even though sleeves covered his arm, the older vampire could feel his captive’s nails digging into his skin, desperate to hang on. Tears of terror burned his eyes, streaked down his flushed cheeks, and it was such an addicting feeling, literally holding a life in his hands, knowing easily- “Not kill you,” he spoke, attempting to reel in his own baser urges. “Not if you recant everything so Nat goes free, as he should be. I don’t care for liars, you see. Especially liars that are fine with someone they allegedly care about sitting in prison because of their lies.” 

“I’m not okay with it!” Vincent finally cried out despite his terror. “It’s my parents! They’re the ones who-” 

“Then admit what a little piece of garbage you are so Nat can go free and you’ll never see me again.” Arden smiled. “Okay?” 

Vincent furiously nodded. “I will, I will, I promise, first thing in the morning I’ll call the lawyer- the second his office opens, I promise! Please let me go!” 

Now, the raven head looked at his lover. “Should I?” 

“Well, he does need to be alive to make that phone call.” 

“That’s true. All right,” he sighed, and lowered the shaking form back into the room. “I’ll even send someone over to fix the window, pay for it myself, okay? Have a good night,” was the added grin, and the two vampires climbed high into the neighboring trees out of sight, leaving the trembling teen alone with his thoughts. 

“That was great!” Lonan laughed. “Wait, that’s probably the wrong reaction to have, isn’t it?” He looked a few branches over to Arden, who legitimately wasn’t paying him any mind, leaning on the tree’s trunk and taking unneeded, but calculated, breaths. Was he still reeling himself in? “Arden?” 

“Stay where you are.” 

“But Arden-” 

“You promised,” was the sharp reminder. 

“…Guess I wasn’t the only one who liked that a little too much, huh?” he asked with a chuckle, attempting to lift the mood. 

“Fortunate or not,” his lover replied lowly. 

“Good thing you brought me, then. I’m great for taking out hostile intentions. You do all the time,” the younger continued to grin. 

The other snorted humorlessly. “Not these,” he replied, still not looking over. 

“Aw, what’re you talking about?” Lonan persisted, creeping over. “It’s not like it’d be the first time we’d had sex that was just as painful as it was pleasurable.” By now, he was next to the raven head, looking up at him with wide, round eyes. “Just admit it- there’s more than one reason why you brought me.” 

Arden’s movement was abrupt, even for the younger vampire’s eyes, pinning him against the tree trunk, more biting than kissing- and Lonan was already kicking his shoes off against the thick branch they were on, bloody lips instantly healing. “Hard already,” Arden observed. “You do have problems.” 

“Let’s try to touch on as many as possible. Please, Daddy?” 

“Get your pants off. Wait. Shit. I’m not so far gone that-” 

“First rule of being me, Arden- I always have lube,” the brunet grinned as he produced the bottle. 

His lover snatched it. “You. Naked. Now.” 

The other complied, laying his pants down before sitting on them to straddle the branch and hooking his ankles to lift his ass into full view. “Is this okay, Daddy?” 

“Perfect,” came the appreciative tone, Lonan was expecting fingers first, but the extraordinarily slicked up length that slid inside him could only be his lover’s own. “All right?” 

“Take me, take me,” he panted, unsure how the other was balancing himself, but it had to be some feat only possible because of what they were. “I want you.” 

Arden started to move. No slow build up, no foreplay, just hard and fast like they both wanted. It did burn, but not in a way Lonan disliked, very sure the only way it could be better was if Anna was in front of him instead of the tree trunk. 

The fabric of his jeans scratched again and again against his own weeping length, adding to the searing pleasure flooding his body. “Yes, yes, I’m close, I-” 

His lover didn’t slow down when the form underneath him shuddered out his orgasm, still in pursuit of his own. Over-sensitized and hyperaware of every move the older man made, Lonan clung to the bark, sharp fingernails drawing long gashes when he came again. Shit, what was taking Arden so long? 

Speaking of, the other came forward to bite into his lover’s shoulder while he continued to impale him. Lonan gasped and bucked hard against the wet, rough fabric, just on the edge of number three. 

A pained cry left him when he spilled over again, but this time, his lover filled him as well, running down his legs to drip into his own mess. “You all right?” a soft grumble asked. 

It was a moment before he could reply. “We have got to get you worked up more often. Um, shit, thirsty though.” 

His lover’s arm immediately came into view, curling around his jaw and he latched on for a couple mouthfuls. “You all right?” the question came again. 

“Fantastic,” was the buzzed reply. 

“Masochist,” was the returned scoff. 

“Closet sadist. At least I’ve accepted what I am.” 

“You really want to start a fight now?” 

“…My brain’s putty. Sue me.” 

Arden snorted. “I suppose I can let that one go. Able to stand yet?” 

“Yeah, but my pants are kind of totaled.” 

“You were the idiot that put them underneath you.” 

“I figured demin was better than bark!” Lonan bit back. 

“Huh. You do have limits.” The look he was shot was not kind. “All right, all right, we’ll keep to wooded and abandoned areas as much as possible. Though why you’re suddenly so shy is beyond me.” 

“That’s just with you and Anna.” 

“Bullshit. Toru comes over and you continued to loaf around in your boxers, sometimes less.” 

“That’s different; that’s Toru.” 

“Oh? How so?” 

Lonan face scrunched. “Okay, I’m not talking any more until I’ve had a chance to nap.” 

“You sure there’s nothing you want to get off your chest while Anna’s not in earshot?” 

“If you’re insinuating I have a crush on him, I don’t. He’s just already seen me naked, so what’s the point in covering up? I mean, I know it was a past-life thing, but I’m pretty much the same, right?” 

“I wouldn’t know on anything below your neck, and you have really fucked-up logic.” 

“I’ve heard. Can we go now?” 

“I suppose,” Arden snickered, and took off back in the direction of the cabin, his lover right with him. 

On the way back, however, the raven head wanted- or needed, really- to stop and hunt. True to form, he didn’t really give his lover a choice in stopping, and Lonan, true to form, didn’t much care if they stopped or not, just as long as they stayed in abandoned areas. 

But while watching Arden in his perch in the branches, the brunet realized he’d never seen the other man hunt before. To his knowledge, Arden hadn’t hunted since blood bags had become a mainstream thing, always took whatever was plentiful, and before that (according to Anna), he had always insisted on going alone. 

She said he didn’t like others seeing this side of himself, but the younger vampire found himself mesmerized. Arden had kept his word, they were in a heavily wooded area, but his vibrant eyes were locked on a buck nosing through the wilderness. Animal blood wasn’t nearly as good as people blood, but it would keep you going. 

Lonan had once thought the man didn’t have any patience to speak of. He was finding more and more that the irritable ranting was just how the other man communicated with the world- he actually could be extraordinarily patient when he needed to be- like now. 

His stare was on the unsuspecting buck a good fifteen minutes before wandering too close- and Arden pounced fluidly, pining the animal with ease, and taking only what he needed to keep going before releasing the creature. 

The buck ran out of sight, Arden slowly standing. “You all right?” Lonan asked after several minutes of silence. 

“Fine,” was the eventual reply. “We need to hurry; Anna will start to worry if we let it get too close to dawn.” 

“Fair enough, but… are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I’ll be fine, Lonan. Let’s go.” 

‘I’ll _be_ fine.’ Well, Arden wasn’t listening to arguments now, already taking off, but that was okay, he’d get plenty of reinforcement at home. 

Although… it did seem like Arden didn’t want Anna to know what had transpired. Anna hated it when Arden kept shit like this to himself- they both did. But in the end, Anna was already asleep when they got back, and Arden, unsurprisingly, went right to bed as well. There didn’t exist a bigger cuddler. 

Lonan wasn’t anywhere near tired, and Arden seemed to still not want to talk, so he curled up on the couch with his tablet. Trolling social media was as good a way to pass the time as any. He answered a few questions left on blog posts, then, switching to people he knew in reality, came across some very interesting information. 

Meg was in a relationship. Had actually posted that she was in a relationship, which meant it was serious, and she hadn’t mentioned a thing to him about even casually seeing someone. Well, it had been a couple weeks since they’d last talked- it was clearly time to remedy that. He located his phone and dialed. 

“For fuck’s sake, Stephen, it’s 6:30 in the morning,” her cranky tone came over the line, overriding the slight start at someone using his legal, given name. “If you aren’t dead or dying, I’m hanging up.” 

“Right, sorry, forgot about functioning people time,” he laughed nervously. 

A sigh. “Did you need something?” 

“I was just thumbing through recent posts and realized it must’ve been a long time since we last talked if you’re seeing someone and I didn’t know.” 

Now, a pause. “I didn’t tell you about Burke?!” she exclaimed, sending him into a fit of snickers. 

“No, you didn’t.”

“I’m a terrible friend. I still feel this is way too early.” 

“I can call you back later.” 

“Nah, I’m already up. I am gonna put you on hold a sec so I can go pee, though. Then I will update you, and you will update me.” 

Lonan smiled. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed talking to her, and it was feeling like it was exactly what he needed- to chat with a friend about absolutely nothing. “No problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lonan was picking Nat up by the end of the week. 

The vampire was in the parking lot before his friend, waiting in the car, but the second the lighter-toned brunet came into view, he got out, jumping and waving his arms. “Nat! Nat! Over here!” 

“The lot is empty, I see you,” the other smiled, joining him. 

“Arden said I shouldn’t hug you but I’m gonna anyway,” he decided, and did so for about a half-second, then pulled back, rubbing his arms. 

“Burn a little? Sorry.” 

“My own dumb fault, but I should get out of the sun.” 

“It is nice out though,” the newcomer noted with a smile, cloudy but not dismal, following the other’s lead to get in on the passenger’s side. “So um, probably a stupid question, but where are we going?” 

“That’s up to you. I mean, you probably don’t want to stay at the cabin, you’d be listening to the three of us all the time, so- yeah,” he laughed at his friend’s ill look. “There’s Alex and Naomi’s house, but they can be super lovey and gross too.” 

“Is there a th-third option?” he managed as his friend swerved into the street. 

“Toru and Nina’s house. It’s the two of them and David, Alex’s little brother. He’s a little sweetheart. Arden said Toru and Nina aren’t too bad in the lovey dovey department, but you’ll probably still be hearing stuff you don’t want to.” 

“I’ll be hearing stuff I don’t want to no matter where I go, probably,” Nat spoke, still on edge while they sped down the street. “Beggars can’t be choosers.” 

“Do you want to stay at the cabin? Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” the vampire realized, drastically lowering his speed so it matched the posted numbers more closely. 

“It’s okay,” Nat managed. “I can stay with Toru and Nina, if they don’t mind. I’m sure it’ll be fine; you’ve always had good things to say about them.” 

“Oh, and before I forget,” the vampire replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pill bottle to hand his friend, attention never diverting from the road. “A peace offering from Arden.” 

The gray-eyed male looked at the prescription. “Anti-depressants. Even good ones. Apology for almost choking me to death?” 

“Um, yeah,” the younger teen replied nervously. “You know, he did dangle Vincent out of his bedroom window to get him to pull his head out of his ass.” 

“…So ‘subtle’ isn’t really his thing.”

“At all. I mean, I don’t want to defend the behavior-” 

“Sounds like you’re going to anyway.” 

“He never would’ve actually killed you. And you had to use magic to heal yourself, right?” 

“If that’s all he was trying to get me to do, that was way into overkill.” 

“That’s Arden. I can ask him to keep away from you, if you want.” 

“What was really terrifying was that he should’ve pulled right back, like you did, but he hung on like the pain was nothing.” 

“He’s… had to endure a lot. Gives him a high pain tolerance, but it’s also fucked with his reasoning. Again, that doesn’t excuse it, but… I asked him to help. So, if you’re gonna be mad at someone-” 

“Stop. I’m not mad, just… alarmed. For him, actually. I did need to pull my head out of my ass, and… I wasn’t exactly listening to reason. He had a good point; I just wasn’t listening to it. Although, again, he could’ve not been a jerk about it.” 

“So… you want me to take the meds back?” 

Nat stuffed them in his pocket. 

“Yeah, I thought so. He also said you should have someone to talk to. Like, obviously, you can’t go to a traditional therapist, but, yeah, you know what I mean.” 

“Yeah. I’ll… figure something out.” 

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet, Lonan pointing out different landmarks to his friend as they got closer to their destination, Nat doing his best not to think about home and enjoy the vampire’s company. They got dinner at the first fast food place they saw. By the time they arrived at Toru and Nina’s, it had gone from early afternoon to late evening. “Nina and David went over to Alex’s so you could settle in in peace,” the incubus spoke in a friendly way. “I’m sure it’s obvious which two bedrooms are taken, but feel free to pick one of your own from the rest.” 

“Thank you,” Nat replied quietly. “For… just thank you.” 

“It’s not a problem, so don’t think for a second it is,” the older male replied. “Why don’t you show him upstairs, Lonan?” 

“Sure,” the vampire readily agreed, taking hold of his friend’s sleeve to urge him up the stairs. Nat followed soundlessly, listening to him say where the bathrooms and taken bedrooms were, and the newcomer decided on one further down from the latter. Gratefully, they had made a stop to get some necessities, Lonan promising that they would be shopping again soon. 

Nat was too tired to even fathom what that meant. 

Lonan saw that, said ‘good night,’ and headed back to the cabin. 

“Don’t feel you have to stay up on my account,” Toru told his guest, back downstairs to see his friend off. “Get some rest.” 

“Thank you, just the same.” 

“You’re welcome. Stay as long as you need to.” 

Nat gave a grateful nod and headed back upstairs. He collapsed on the mattress he’d chosen, covers and all, enjoying the warm comfort. “I think this might actually be the most fantastic feeling ever,” he spoke. 

The sound of wings rung in his ears, alerting him to the presence of his partners. Katsuya never left him, but Diari could come and go. “Toru is known for going all out,” the woman in a long coat spoke now, wings folding behind her. “But you’d probably think that of any bed that isn’t a prison cot at this point.” 

“I refuse to think about prison right now. Or Vincent. Only pillows. Fluffy, fluffy pillows and you will not stop me.” 

A masculine chuckle. The other angel was going to tease him too. “What about what you’re going to do after tonight?” 

“Pillows or piss off, Katsuya.” 

Both angels snorted and snickered. “We’ll leave you to your pillows for now, but you have responsibilities in the morning.” 

“As long as they wait till after breakfast.” Nat took a deep breath, ideally to take the first step in nodding off, but it was never that easy, especially in the past year. 

There were times he saw Vincent laughing. Others times he saw him silent as the grave while a room full of people passed judgment on himself. How it had been insisted that Vincent was young and confused, easily taken advantage of. 

“No,” Nat muttered to the darkness. “I’m not thinking about him,” he muttered, shaking his head as he attempting to will the thoughts away before the tears followed. 

However, no matter how much Katsuya or Diari comforted him, tears always followed.

It wasn’t all magically okay again, Nat hadn’t expected it to be and nights like these weren’t going to be considered setbacks- they were reminders of why he had to keep moving forward. 

At least, that’s what he told himself.

&

The next morning, it took Nat a few minutes to remember where he was. Gratefully, the events of the previous night came back rather quickly, and he relaxed again. He wandered down to the bathroom, and on the way passed Toru’s room, the door cracked open, confirming the incubus was still dead asleep, curled up with who the magic user assumed was his mate. He hadn’t seen the other male without the charm guarding his appearance, or any other incubus, and while Lonan had passed things on to him, it was very different to see him as he really was firsthand. 

“Nat, staring is rude,” Katsuya scolded him. 

“Is it still rude if the other person doesn’t know you’re doing it?”

“Yes. Come on now; you should get some food in you.” 

The brunet walked with his Guardian, but replied, “Isn’t raiding other people’s fridges rude too?” 

“Given Nina and Toru’s temperaments, I very greatly doubt they’ll mind you feeding yourself. Stop making excuses and eat something.” 

Nat sighed as if greatly inconvenienced, slumping down the stairs. 

“I won’t even make you eat healthy,” the angel continued. “There’s plenty you can heat up in the microwave if you prefer.” 

“…I guess that’s a little better.” Just the thought of putting work into something that was just going to be eaten always tired him out, especially recently. And he was about certain there wasn’t worse food than prison food. “You’ll leave me alone if I do?” 

“I’m sure I’ll figure out something else to badger you about by the time you’re done.” 

The magic user sighed. “At least you’re giving me a warning,” he conceded at the bottom of the stairs. “Which way is the kitchen?” 

“Through here,” the angel replied, leading the way through the living room. “The fridge is one of those ones with the freezer on the bottom. The microwave is on the counter next to it.” 

“Thanks, Katsuya, but I could’ve figured that one out myself.” 

“I won’t stand for any excuses.” 

“Ugh, I got it already,” Nat grumbled, squatting down to look into the freezer. “Wow, you’re right; there’s tons in here.” 

“Once the time comes that you have housing of your own, I do hope it’s stocked with more than microwavable food.” 

“Aw, you have faith in me,” the brunet drawled sarcastically, making his choice and standing up again to pull it from the box. “That’s so cute.” 

“Seriously, Nat.” 

“Well, then I’ll just have to get me a boyfriend that can cook and doesn’t care about prison time. That’ll make one incredible ad.” 

“Understanding people do exist, Nat.” 

“Yeah, see, you keep saying that, but…” 

“You are such a brat.” 

“So I hear.” He leaned on the counter while he waited for the food to cook. “…How’s Teresa?” 

“Doing better since hearing of your release. She smiles more, despite your parents.” 

“They being worse or just themselves?” 

“The latter, but I don’t have to tell you that can be chore in itself.” 

“No, you do not,” was the sure reply. “She taking care of herself?” 

“Better than you are. Mariah doesn’t have to constantly nag her just to eat.” 

Nat snorted. “Good.” 

After the timer went off, the two enjoyed each other’s company in silence. “What would you like to do with your day?” Katsuya asked as his charge finished. 

“I don’t know. Something productive, but I don’t know what.” 

“Well, there’s the obvious.” 

“Casting? I really feel like that’s something I should clear with Toru first.” 

“Not close to the house, certainly, but if you stay with concentration techniques, at least for now, I’m sure you’ll be fine in the yard. And if I’m wrong, it is a certainty that Toru will let you know immediately.” 

“True enough,” Nat replied after taking his last bite. “Let’s go.” 

&

“Where do you want to start?” Nat asked once they were outside- and a good distance from the giant structure. With a yard this giant, it was pretty easy. 

“Basics,” Katsuya replied, leaning against a tree trunk, hands in his pockets. “You are absurdly out of practice.” 

“Yeah, yeah; don’t remind me,” the magic user replied while he sat on the grass beside the angel. 

“Summon Diari. Simple as it gets.” 

Nat let out a slow exhale, closing his hazel eyes and folding his hands together in his lap. Katsuya was right. Diari and himself were already bonded, so this should be easy. He mentally reached for their connection, found it secure, and called for the woman until he heard wings rustling. When he opened his eyes, she stood with them as well. “Guess I’m not doing too bad after all.” 

“Nat, gifted as you are, don’t get cocky.” 

The teen’s eyes rolled. “What’s next, then?” 

“Well, you have an audience,” Diari noted. “So I’d make it something flashy.” 

The brunet looked back toward the house. No one was outside, and there didn’t appear to the anyone in the windows. “What are you talking about?” 

“Second floor, third window from the left.” 

“Oh, you mean where the sun is glaring so I can’t see?” 

“Yeah, exactly.” 

“Thanks, Diari, very helpful.” Turning his attention back to his Guardian, he asked again, 

“What’s next?” 

“You’re a big boy,” was the surprising reply. “You don’t need me to guide you step-by-step.” 

It was true enough, but it was weird to hear it. “…Who’s watching me?” 

“David just woke up a little while ago and is very curious about you,” the woman replied light heartedly. “Such a sweet kid.” 

Well, if that was a kid Diari could speak well of, Nat did want to give him something worth the effort. “That’s much better motivation,” the blonde angel smiled. “How about some shielding?”

The teen gave a nod, grinning back and standing. The basic ones were easy too, no chanting or head-clearing needed. “Diari, go be a target for me, okay?” 

The dark-haired woman moved a few feet in front of him, and, surprisingly, without complaint. Fortunate or not, she was all for showing off. Rubbing his hands together, Nat stretched his arms forward, then out on either side of himself. A barely visible sheen stood between the angel and the large home. 

“Oh _come on_ ,” she drawled. “You can go bigger than that.” 

“I’m working up to it,” he promised. Katsuya was right; he was woefully out of practice. Best to pretend he was six years old in the basement again. Even if he was actually in a gorgeous back yard and not under his mother’s stern gaze. 

Focus on the barrier, and feeling Katsuya’s aid in his efforts, Nat slowly worked through what he knew- and what was seen as a rainbow of color. Strength, defense, stamina, offensive action, they all had their own hue, right until they combined, giving the softly-shimmering shield a smoky-gray color. 

“Well done!” Diari praised him, and Nat dropped to sit on the ground again, already too tired to fully appreciate the woman’s words. 

“I really am out of practice,” he breathed. “Barely an hour and I feel like I’ve been at it for four.” 

“Two hours, actually.” 

“Just that took two?! Ugh.” 

“And it’s perfectly understandable,” Katsuya told him. “You just have to work back up to your previous stamina.” 

“…I guess.” The brunet fell back further to lie on his back, looking up at the random clouds in the sky. Every now and then there was a soft sheen where he could see the barrier no doubt protecting the home. 

And heard a muffled thud. Raising his head, he saw David running to him. Had that kid jumped from- Of course he had. Said kid was supernatural; a jump from the third floor was nothing. 

“Are you okay?!” David asked the second he caught up to the teen. 

“I’m fine,” Nat replied, confused. 

“Oh, okay. Um, it looked like you fell, so-” 

“Oh! No no- I mean, I am tired, so I’m just taking a breather, that’s all.” 

Relief was a weird look for a demon. And at the same time, comforting. “Were all those shields before? That was so cool!”

“Y-Yeah,” he replied, not used to praise from others. “Thanks. They’re kind of my specialty.” 

“Shields are?” 

“Well, protection. Shields, charms, talismans… that sort of thing.” 

“Oh. Mama and Alex can do magic too,” the kid replied, plopping down next to him. “But Alex mostly just does charms… I think Mama too.” 

Speaking of… “Um, do your parents know you came out here?” 

He shook his head. “Is that bad?” 

“I, um, just don’t want them to worry.” 

“Oh, they won’t,” David grinned. “As long as I stay inside Mama’s shield, I can go wherever I want. And their window is right there,” he added, pointing to the house, not really narrowing it down. “They can see us.” 

It was probably okay then. 

“But, um, did you- Oh!” he seemed to realize cheerily, his focus on the house again. “Alex is coming over to make lunch! Mama wants us to come inside.” 

Even if Nina was speaking inside, he could probably still hear her. “O-Oh, okay,” he replied, getting to his feet. He wasn’t sure how he felt about food, but he wasn’t about to reject the gesture. “That was very kind of him.” 

The kid shrugged. “Mama asked him to, so he did. He always does what Mama asks him to do.” 

“…You do too, right?” 

“Of course! I’m the good one, you know.” 

Nat laughed. 

&

It was a little awkward to be suddenly thrown into a social situation, especially with next to no experience in the area, but it was… if was as if that was understood without him saying anything. Nat listened to the conversations going on around him, but mostly stayed out of them.

A little while after everyone was seated and eating in the den, David had literally disappeared, taking the apparently ever-present teleportation charm from his brother’s pocket first. “That little shit,” Alex had grumbled only, and neither Toru nor Nina seemed concerned. 

“The only place he’ll go is Alex’s house,” the woman explained. “Although I can’t imagine why he’d need to go there so suddenly.” 

Her mate had shrugged, Alex shook his head (mouth full). Still, it seemed a big thing to be so unbothered about. 

In any case, the kid was back about ten minutes later, and walked right up to Nat, holding a smoky-white stone out to the magic user. “It’s selenite,” the child’s small voice told him. “It’ll help.” 

“Help?” Nat asked, uncertainly holding out his hand to receive the gift. 

“Yeah,” David replied only, letting it drop into his palm. “Help.” 

And then went back to his lunch. 

The brunet looked down at the small white orb. It was probably only an inch or two around… but vibrated with so much energy. Calming energy. How… did he know?

“Deeply empathic, that one,” Katsuya told him. “You could walk around with a bright, sunny smile and he’d still be on to you.” 

It was kind of an unwritten rule not to talk to other people’s Guardians unless they talked to you, but now, Nat raised his dark eyes to the young-looking blond no one else could see. Demons didn’t get Guardians. Not right from birth like mortals did, anyway. That woman had loved that kid in life, or at the very least, was strongly attached to him somehow. That was the general rule. 

The winged woman noticed his gaze and gave a little wave. Nat returned with what he hoped was a subtle nod. An empathic demon. Yeah, that kid was going to need all the help he could get, more so than himself. 

“Well, look at you,” Katsuya remarked. “That’s the first time you’ve thought of someone besides yourself in months.” 

The teenager only glared, turning his attention back to the scattered conversation. David was sitting at the coffee table, the adults in chairs or on the couch, and the whole atmosphere was so… relaxed. Like, really relaxed. Not a hint of stress in the air, even before David had left. 

He smiled to himself, settling back into his own chosen seat. His own home had never been so calm, but here, in the company of demons no less, it was positively peaceful. 

While he still didn’t care for the circumstances that had led him here, finding this place had indeed been a blessing. 

&

“Aw, not this guy again.” 

Anna looked over to Lonan just in time to see him walk pointedly away from her. Despite the crowded mall, she immediately saw why. It had been months since they’d first encountered that jackass, not since Alex and Naomi’s first date. “Lonan,” she called to her lover, and despite his instant fury, stopped in his tracks to look at her. “Try not to make a scene this time. Security’s everywhere.” 

Her voice never rose beyond a calm speaking tone and he was a few feet away in the noisy space, but he heard her clearly, and gave a nod before resuming his pace. 

Anna followed, but at a less conspicuous pace. 

At first, Lonan was doing as asked, bolting up to Taggart with another girl on a leash, and this one looked no more willing than Emily. Actually… that _was_ Emily. 

Her feet picked up the pace, clear blue eyes darting around for security guards. Taggart was in a corner of the mall with Emily, in an area that was mostly cut off from the rest of the main walk-through. But it was only a matter of time before someone realized what was going on- someone _besides_ Lonan, and that was the real worry. 

“Your mind control shit isn’t gonna work on her this time, Asshole,” Taggart sneered as soon as he recognized who was storming towards him. 

“ _My_ mind control shit?!” Lonan spat back, but it seemed he didn’t want an answer from the jackass, kneeling to meet Emily’s eye level. By then, Anna had caught up and, just like before, the poor thing looked awfully pale. The female vampire could scarcely hear her breathe, and what she could hear was coarse and pained. 

“Is this really what you want?” Lonan asked her. 

Emily didn’t reply. All her focus seemed to be on taking in what little air she could, and Lonan saw that too, his hands immediately going to take off the thick collar. 

“No, no, no! Not this shit again!” Taggart protested, pulling on the leash. He nearly fell back doing so, as the first thing Lonan had done was disconnect it from Emily. The girl coughed and gasped to fill her lungs, and Lonan stood again, his stance screaming that he was about to lose his shit on this guy. 

Anna let him, instead checking the girl’s vitals. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Lonan snarled. “Even _if_ that was somehow consensual between the two of you, being around people who didn’t consent to see it-“ 

“Then we’ll go someplace else,” was the sneered reply. “Come on, Em.” 

“No,” she croaked, leaning against Anna, who did all she could to comfort her. “No.” 

Taggart’s furious gaze turned to Lonan. “Stop fucking with my life!” he yelled, taking a swing that was easily dodged. Just like last time, the asshole was throwing punches while Lonan elegantly moved to avoid them. 

At one point, though, Taggart got a hold of Lonan’s collar, the one she’d given him once they’d been together again, and yanked it loose to throw it to the ground. 

Anna moved to catch it- and saw three security guards heading their way. It was time to go, but Lonan was in too deep. As much as she didn’t want to leave him, it was better to do so and get a hold of Arden. Even if she stayed, Lonan was going to the police station. 

After quickly and seamlessly making her way through the crowd, she pulled out her cell, eyes still on the scene while she dialed. 

&

Lonan was hitting his head on the bars of the cell. Anna was going to be disappointed. Arden was gonna be pissed. Anna was won over pretty easily if he pitched his reasons right, but Arden… He’d gotten himself arrested, and that was the one thing Arden wanted him to avoid doing. While Lonan hadn’t yet had to fake his death or anything, creating identities got complicated when there were past legalities involved. 

So Arden claimed, anyway. 

“Your girlfriend’s gonna be pissed, Asshole,” the smug piece of shit in the next holding cell commented. “No sub loses their collar, for any reason.” 

Lonan decided not to dignify that insanity with a response. He was in enough trouble for one day. 

A scent hit his nose. A scent he knew well, followed by a couple pairs of feet coming their way. 

_‘Mm, smells like Daddy’s mad,’_ he could help letting loose in his mind, clinging to the bars that didn’t actually contain him. 

_‘And you’re just digging yourself deeper,’_ Arden returned. _‘Only you would actually be getting off on this.’_

_‘Get back here and I’ll show you just how much.’_

_‘I have to pay for your sorry ass first.’_

_‘Nnnnn… Only you could make posting bail sound like a sin.’_

_‘The shit I do for you.’_

_‘You coming for me?’_

_‘With a guard, so if you could not look like an addict that just got his fix, that would be fantastic.’_

_‘That’s impossible- I haven’t gotten my fix yet.’_

Lonan did do his best to reel himself in while the footsteps drew closer, and swallowed hard. In that fight, the jackass had gotten one lucky swipe in, and yanked on his collar just right-or just wrong, really-and hard enough that the chain had pulled loose and snapped. He felt naked without it at this point, and even though he’d seen Anna grab it before fleeing the scene herself, he was still very much missing it. While Arden had the basics of a background for the woman in the case of an emergency, it was all the better if she wasn’t caught. Lonan had yet to do anything about his immortal state, still ‘pretending’ to have a sun allergy, but was getting the feeling that was going to change soon. 

At this point, Arden wasn’t giving him anything else to work with, but when the raven head glanced at the guard about to open the door, the older vampire’s intentions became very clear, as said guard suddenly went stiff as a statue. “You all right?” the newcomer lowly asked his lover. 

“You let _two_ people own you?” the jackass in the cell next to him snorted. “No wonder you’re out picking fights you can’t win.” 

The guard still under his hypnotism, Arden casually walked over to stand in front of the loudmouth. “This the guy?” he asked Lonan, who nodded. 

“Oo, so scary,” Jackass mocked him. “That eerily calm shit usually work for you, does it?” 

The other male stood completely still- until a hand no mortal eye could follow reached out to grab Jackass but the collar of his shirt and crash him forward into the bars. “You even try to lay another hand on any I call my own and I’m keeping that hand, do you understand me?” 

“W-What the fuck are you?!”

“Do you understand me?” Arden only deadpanned again, pulling harder. 

“Y-Yes!” 

“Good,” was the reply, releasing him and returning to his lover’s cell. “Now. You.” The stare remained only about thirty more seconds before a kinder tone continued, “We were going to replace that thing anyway; it was meant to temporary, so stop worrying over it.” 

“…Okay.” 

“Anna already has something picked out, actually, and I assume is getting it out as soon as she finishes looping that security tape for me.” 

“Okay.” 

“Stop looking so pitiful; you’re getting the lay of your life when we get back.” 

Lonan did perk at the words. “I am?” 

“After defending that girl and exposing this piece of shit as he asshole he is, again no less, you definitely are. I could have done without having to break you out of jail, but I suppose we can’t have everything,” was the add, and the guard continued to unlock the cell door, oblivious to everything that had just transpired, as well as the grin the two men shared. 

&

Despite excessive prodding, Arden would not reveal the new collar Anna had found, making Lonan think that perhaps the other man didn’t know, but if did seem likely Anna would ask for his input. But if he did know, Anna would’ve told him not to tell, so he’d never crack. 

It wasn’t a long wait at least, with the brunet driving back to the cabin, and driving with the green-eyed man was actually kind of nice. He was about the only one who seemed to think himself behind the wheel of a car wasn’t a recipe an ongoing panic attack. 

Arden was perfectly calm actually, while they swerved through traffic then sped down back roads to the cabin, getting a few work-related calls out of the way while they made the trip. Neither his tone nor his expressions changed once. While nice for himself, it did make him worry about what Arden had gone through that he clearly considered worse. 

When they got in, however, they found their third still at Arden’s computer- looking frantic. “What’s wrong?” the raven headed man asked first, going over to the screen. “Oh, this is fine, stop,” he spoke almost immediately after, leaning forward and around her to the keyboard. But if it was because Anna had mentally told him the problem or he now saw it for himself, he didn’t know. “There. See? Fixed. And there’s no way anyone’s tried to view it already.” 

“You’re sure?” Anna asked. “I told you I should’ve just halted it- I’m better at that.” 

“A pause like that would’ve raised suspicion. It’s better to loop it over. Now, don’t you have something you’d rather do than lecture me?” 

“I can do both.” 

“I don’t doubt it, but please don’t.” 

The woman chuckled evilly, but continued, “They’re in the bedroom.” 

“’They?’” Lonan repeated. “Not ‘it?’” 

“You’ll see,” she replied, taking his hand to lead him to the aforementioned room. His favorite room, really, and not just for obvious reasons. It was where they spent the majority of their time, and not always having sex. Cuddles. Teasing. Conversations. Almost everything that was worth happening between them happened in this room, so it made perfect sense that he’d be getting (re)collared here too. 

“As you noted, I had an idea this time,” Anna smiled, and glancing to his right while she went into her jewelry box, Lonan saw Arden looking curious. Huh. She hadn’t told him? This was interesting. From the jewelry box she took out three smaller boxes, the kind that usually held jewelry as well, and carefully opened each one before holding them out on her flattened palms for her lovers to see. 

Lonan’s gaze settled on the middle one first. On a simple silver chain hung a set of handcuffs in that dark silver stuff that still reflected color. What was it called? He didn’t remember. The two on either side were elegant key designs, one a dark copper color with no chain and other a bright silver. Was she saying there was one for each of them? 

“I think so,” Arden replied, apparently so far into thought himself that it didn’t appear he realized he’d responded to a thought and not spoken words. He did that sometimes when he wasn’t paying full attention. 

“Well? What do you think?” the woman finally asked, a hint of nervousness in her tone. 

“They’re perfect,” Arden told her with a small smile. 

“You’re not just saying that because you think you’ll hurt my feelings, are you? Because these are completely returnable.” 

“No need,” he assured her. “I take it the cuffs are for Lonan and the keys for the two of us?” 

She nodded, and moved her hands to hold the copper-toned one closer to him. “I figured you’d want to just add it to the chain you already have.” 

He gave a nod, taking it. 

Anna returned her attention to Lonan. “And for you, Sir, these also open on their own. I thought you’d appreciate that,” she added meekly, handing it to him. 

He didn’t need a key to get out, so to speak; should he want to, he could leave himself. While he didn’t see that happening ever, he did appreciate the gesture. “Lemme put yours on you,” he asked. 

The blue-eyed woman gave a nod, holding it to him as well. Lonan took it, and carefully fastened it around her neck. “You too,” he told his male lover, who’d been watching the gentle scene. 

“Be careful,” the older man advised only, pulling the chain that already held the clear crystal around his own neck from under his shirt. 

It did take a little more finesse than he’d thought, but the darker-toned man managed to just barely open the small pendant’s loop and it around the chain as well before gently pushing it closed again. 

“Not bad,” Arden praised him, and Anna walking up beside him, holding out one end of their third’s accessory. “Well, this is all nice and cheesy,” he sighed, taking it. 

“Oh, admit it, you love it,” Anna poked, and the two clasped Lonan’s collar around his neck as well. 

“Ah, finally,” the brunet breathed, a hand rubbing the cool metal. “I know I wasn’t without one long, but it felt so wrong to be.” 

“Then quit picking fights,” the green-eyed man advised. 

The younger man stuck out his tongue, know the joke for what it was. “I thought I was getting rewarded for picking that fight.”

“Oh? Was this not a sufficient enough reward?” Anna asked, a finger hooking around his pendant, gently tugging. 

“It… it is, just…” 

“Anna,” Arden’s light chide came. “Aren’t you always telling me not to string him along like that?” 

“And yet you continue to do it,” the woman bit back without anger, Lonan leaning on her to nuzzle into her neck. “So I thought I’d try it.” 

“Are you two gonna bicker or are you gonna fuck me?” the brunet asked then, tone already half-gone. 

“Well, we can do both, but we did promise to focus on you, didn’t we, Love?” 

Lonan nodded, body still plastered against the woman’s own form. Anna moved so he could lie on top of her more easily, his mouth and hands already running over her skin. 

There were times that Arden would just sit back and enjoy the show, but today he wanted to participate. As the two laid themselves out, he moved too- but for the small bottle sitting plainly on the night table. The time it took for him to grab it was enough for his lovers to get each other mostly naked, and he was happy to help where he could. 

Lonan was getting his fix. Writhing between his lovers was as high as he got and knew he’d never get tired of. Pleasuring Anna while she stroked him and whispered purred words of praise while Arden stretched him was almost as good as it got. 

Almost. 

Arden’s fingers finally withdrew, and Lonan pulled Anna’s midsection up to his own, pushing himself inside her, leaving them both moaning. “Y-You comin’ for the ride, Ardy?” the brunet poked their third. 

There wasn’t a verbal reply, just the raven head suddenly sheathing himself inside him. 

“Yesss,” Lonan hissed blissfully. “I could stay like this forever.” 

“I doubt that,” the other male remarked. “Even you have limits.” 

“A guy can dream, okay?” 

And Arden started to move. That movement moved all three of them, quickly turning the trio into a mess of moaning pleasure. 

_’Arden’s right; I can’t keep this up forever. But fuck, would I like to try.’_

Aforementioned male caught the stray thought, and the glint in the woman’s eyes told him she had as well. Anna leaned forward for a lengthy kiss from the middle man, informing him after, “Wish granted.” 

“H-Huh?” Lonan asked, bleary and not realizing what she was saying. 

“Let’s see exactly how long you can go for,” she purred. 

The words agreed with him so well, and he was already so close, that Lonan spilled over with his first orgasm of the night. 

“I feel like we should be keeping a tally,” the woman mused. 

“Don’t worry,” he grinned then. “That’s the one thing I’m always keeping track of- on three counts.”


	3. Chapter 3

Toru’s house was always a sight to see, but today was something completely different.

As they drove up, peering over Alex’s shoulder on the motorcycle, Naomi saw _a herd of deer_ wandering all over the estate. And furthermore, they seemed completely unbothered by their own noisy approach. 

She was captivated by the sight even as she dismounted the vehicle, looking away only to pull her helmet off. “What?” Alex joked in good humor. “You didn’t think Dad mowed the lawn, did you?” 

“I guess… I never really thought about it,” she replied, glancing at him before quickly returning her eyes to the scene. “But I never would’ve guessed _this_. I don’t think I’ve ever even seen any animals around here.” 

“Animals usually avoid demons, but when other supernatural beings are involved, things can get-” 

“Hey, Alex!” 

What could only be described as a supernatural being had come around from behind the house, waving and smiling brightly. Their coloring was much like the animals surrounding them, also lithe and muscular, and… long dark hair cascaded down to a long pair of hooves. “Barrow,” the incubus greeted the newcomer with a smile. “Looks like you’re all doing well.” 

“We are, thanks. Is this Naomi?” came the question with an excited giggle. He gave a nod, then added, “It’s wonderful to meet you, my lady.” 

“My lady?” she asked, confused. 

“Barrow,” Alex spoke in a warning tone. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the faun smiled sheepishly. “Do you prefer to be genderless as well? That’s so refreshing.” 

“Um, no, not exactly,” she answered. “But ‘my lady?’ I don’t know why you’d think that was needed, but it’s not.” 

Barrow eyed Alex, but whatever the auburn head saw was gone by the time Naomi did the same. “Oh, okay!” they smiled then. “Naomi, then. I’m glad to meet you. I know you know, but I’m Barrow. Me and my herd help these guys keep their yards tidy.” 

“I can’t believe I’ve never run into you before, then. I’m almost always at one of their places.” 

“Well, we are usually a lot stealthier than this, but Ally says he don’t have to hide from you, so here we are!” 

“Huh,” Naomi noted to her mate. “That’s two people that call you that.” 

“A relic from my teenage years they won’t let die,” the incubus sighed. “We probably shouldn’t keep Mom waiting.” 

Blatant subject change. She decided to let it go. “Okay. It was nice to meet you, Barrow.” 

“Same here!” the faun replied smiling, waving a little wave as they started walking back towards the house. 

“Sorry if the nickname’s a touchy subject,” the brunette did mutter then. 

“No, the nickname itself I don’t care about. Just, how it started is a little… awkward. I wouldn’t put it past Barrow to… go into it.” 

“You don’t have to talk about it,” she assured him. 

“Thank you.” His gratitude was almost palatable. That had to be some story, making Naomi even more curious, but she managed to contain herself.

It helped when she saw David running around and laughing- with other children. Were they with Barrow? They had the same coloring, long legs that ended in hooves, and the deer seemed completely unbothered by their antics. Even a couple fawns seemed to be enjoying whatever game they were playing. 

“Or maybe you’d like to join the kids instead of the boring adults,” Alex added in humor. 

“It’s just nice to see David having fun. He usually looks so sad, you know?” 

“Indeed,” was the reply, opening the front door for them both to go inside. He suddenly paused before going in himself, then rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure,” came the mutter, and Naomi understood. Whatever it was, it went back to a green-eyed vampire.

“What’s going on with Arden?” she asked, the two of them now inside. 

“Wants me to wake up Dad. I don’t recommend coming with me.” 

“Fair, but… why does Arden want you to wake up Toru?” 

“He can’t speak telepathically to someone while they’re asleep, and Dad’s not answering his phone.” 

“But… Arden’s coming over in a just a little bit with Anna and Lonan, right?” 

Alex shrugged. “It must be important. I’ll be back in a minute,” he promised, and made his way up the stairs. 

Now left to her own devices, it seemed likely Nina was in either the den or on the back porch. There was a garden surrounding the latter that was evidentially gorgeous, but as she’d only been coming here since late fall, had yet to see it for herself. The weather was warming now, though; it was probably full of buds. 

Nina was there, sitting contently in the late afternoon air, whatever her latest crocheting project was in her lap. The older woman smiled at her entry. “Naomi, I’m glad you could make it,” she spoke, patting the spot beside herself. “Alex said you might have plans with Amy.” 

“Yeah… I shouldn’t be, but I kind of keep avoiding seeing her in person,” the newcomer admitted, taking the offered spot. “We talk on the phone a lot, she dumped Liam, but… Well, Alex told her I could tell her, well, everything, but… I guess I’m just scared about how she’ll take it.” 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Nina told her optimistically. 

“I’m glad one of us is,” the darker-eyed woman joked meekly. 

“From what both you and Alex have said about her, she seems like a much more reasonable person than Liam.” 

“ _Much_ more reasonable,” Alex offered, joining them. “Granted, I don’t expect the immediate acceptance we got from Naomi, but I’m sure she’ll come to terms with it.” 

“It was not immediate,” the aforementioned woman spoke with a roll of her dark eyes. 

“I told you I’m a demon and you agreed to meet my parents the same night,” the raven headed male snickered. “Yes, it was.” 

She kiddingly pushed him with her shoulder. “So smug,” she remarked before returning her attention to the other woman. “Are we still teaching me to crochet while these two figure out an orphanage?” 

“I have it figured out,” Toru yawned, coming out to plop down himself- in a T shirt and boxers. Alex jokingly shielded his mate’s eyes from the sight, but she swatted his hand away with an unimpressed glare. 

“You couldn’t have told me you had it figured out?” Alex drawled then. “I could’ve stayed home.” 

“Spheres forbid you come socialize for a few hours,” his father snorted. 

“I have no interest in learning tactile arts,” the younger man bit back. “I thought I made that clear when-” He was cut off by Naomi’s phone ringing. “Ugh, I don’t know how you haven’t blocked him,” came the added drawl when he saw the name displayed on the screen. 

Naomi rolled her eyes and let it go to voicemail. “Liam,” she provided to the other pair. 

“Oh. Does he still call often?” Nina asked in confusion. 

“No… Actually, not in a few months,” the younger woman realized, pursing her lips in worry as the call tried to reach her again. “I’m sorry, but on the chance that something really is wrong-” 

“Of course, dear.” 

Naomi hurried back inside to accept the call. “Hel-?” 

“Sending people to beat the shit out of me now?!” Liam snarled before she could get the word out. “How about you freaks just leave us normal people alone?!” 

“What?” 

“Don’t play dumb! I’m in the hospital because of your fucking power play!” 

“Liam, I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about. Who was it? What did they look like?” she tacked on immediately, knowing the person probably hadn’t taken the time to introduce themselves. 

“Oh, come on, I-” 

“Pull your head out of your self-pity for two seconds and describe them!” she demanded, stilling her mate in surprise- and concern. 

“…Did you really have no idea?” Liam asked. 

“No. I didn’t. And I need you to tell me who I need to punch in the face.” 

“…Tall guy with brown hair. Scrawny as hell.” 

“Green or brown eyes?” 

“Little dark, Naomi; I couldn’t see.” 

“Short or long hair? That narrows it down to two people.” 

“I dunno if it was intentional, but a lot of it was over his-” 

“Left eye,” she finished in realization. Liam continued to talk, but she lowered the device to hang up, knowing there was still no way the conversation hadn’t been heard by the rest of her family. She walked back out onto the porch, her arms crossed over herself. 

Toru looked _very_ uncomfortable; three sets of angry eyes trained on him. “I don’t suppose anyone wants to hear my side,” he eventually muttered in embarrassment. 

“An excuse?” Alex drawled. “From the person who’s been telling me since I was six that there’s _no_ excuse for laying a hand on a mortal?”

“If you had heard the atrocities coming out of his mouth, you would’ve done the same thing,” the brunet replied, tone abruptly dark. 

“…What atrocities?” 

Naomi sat down again before the bickering could continue. “Tell us what happened. And you, behave,” she added to her mate. 

Liam tried to call again. Naomi silenced it. 

Toru took a long breath. “I went out the other night with a couple friends of mine. We went to a bar in the city. I had no intention of starting anything, Naomi, I swear.” 

The woman gave a slow nod, but stayed quiet, letting him go on. 

“We’d only been there an hour or so before Liam showed up, and honestly, I didn’t even realize it was him until he started complaining to the bartender.” 

“Complaining about what?” 

“Just about everything. That the ‘entire world’ had decided he wasn’t worth the time when he’s apparently such a nice guy. It must’ve been right after Amy broke up with him- he was especially venomous about that.” 

“That doesn’t explain how you knew who he was,” Naomi spoke, realizing the two hadn’t met before this. 

“I took what he was saying and put it together- Please Naomi, don’t ask me to repeat it.” 

“…I suppose I don’t need to know, but how did you end up fighting? Your friends didn’t stop you?” 

“They tried, but… were unsuccessful.” 

As hard as she was trying, the brunette just couldn’t see this kind, polite man in a fist fight. 

“We should’ve moved from where we were sitting or gone someplace else entirely… anything but try to talk to him. He put together that I knew both you and Alex and _really_ lost his temper. The bartender had him kicked out, and I thought I was free of the situation.” 

“Then how did-?” 

“He waited for me outside.” 

“…Ah.” Naomi made an irritated noise. “So, he picked a fight and lost.” 

“For what it’s worth, I did my best not to kill him and called an ambulance right after.” 

“It means a lot Toru, but if he came after you, you really don’t have to apologize.” 

“…That’s very kind of you,” the man replied with an uncertain smile. 

Naomi paused. “If… you’ll agree to it, I think I know a good way to apologize.” 

“Of course, my dear one. How may I redeem myself?” 

“You may not say that when you hear what I want.” 

“Nonsense. What is it?” 

The brunette woman took a breath, warily eyeing those around her before returning her dark gaze to Toru. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask. I held off because I thought it was none of my business, but… it appears to be involving me.” The older incubus’ brow was furrowed in confusion. “Why is it that those that know you refer to me as ‘my lady?’” 

As expected, Toru froze, and the air was suddenly thick with tension. “That… is a difficult explanation, but yes, one you deserve,” the older man finally voiced. “By now, I’m certain you’ve heard mention of my father.” 

She gave a slow nod. “Truman.” 

“Yes. As you may or may not know, types of demons who are not of the Fallen came into being by the coupling of two of seven beings.” 

“Passions.” Alex had mentioned this. 

“Yes,” Toru almost smiled, probably happy he didn’t have to go into that further. “My father is the first incubus produced. As such, it gains him some rank.” 

“And you’re his son, so that makes sense,” Naomi spoke, unsure why everyone tiptoed around this fact. 

“Yes, but not the oldest,” Toru continued in his usual calm manner. “As you might expect, demons without empathy tend to have many children, and he no exception. Because of this, it’s usually only firstborns down the line that are granted any kind of rank.” 

“Did… Was an exception made for you?” Naomi dared, worried by how conflicted the man looked. 

“Not quite,” Nina cut in, her hands over one of her mate’s own. “As of a year ago, Toru is Truman’s oldest surviving offspring. Demons living in the Levels live very precariously- and depending on just how precariously, not for very long.” 

Both were silent after that, and the younger woman, still not understanding, asked, “So… it’s something you’re still getting used to?” 

“It’s something I refuse to get used to,” Toru spoke for himself. “Demonic nobility… Naomi, if only you knew what that equaled- but please believe me that you’re much better off not knowing.” 

“…I’m guess it’s the opposite of everything you stand for.” 

“Good guess,” he replied grimly. “Despite our… resistance, there are those who insist on, for lack of a better word, protocol. Marie, I think, I was teasing you, but Barrow… Barrow told me they think this is a good thing, and another thing we can change. I’m not so certain.” 

Naomi wanted to reply with some words of comfort, but nothing was coming to mind. 

“Everyone can relax!” Lonan’s voice sounded through the space. “I have arrived!” 

Naomi heard Arden grumble something after the declaration that was probably sarcasm before Nina called, not raising her voice, “We’re out on the porch.” 

David came running in then, right into his mother’s arms, who lifted the kid up to sit with them. “Did you have fun at the cabin?” 

“Yeah!” was the happy reply. “Arden let me play Warcraft ‘n Anna tried to teach me to cro-shay again, but I’m still not very good at it.” 

“You’ve gotten much better,” the woman herself spoke, taking a seat with them, as did her lovers. 

“I dunno,” David replied, nose scrunched. “I wanna try the stitching one next time; it looks easier.” 

“Cross stitching? Certainly, but you’ll have to be careful- those needles are considerably sharper.” 

“I know!” 

“Well, for now,” Nina smiled. “Would you like to help me give Naomi some pointers for her first lesson?”

“Yeah!” 

“I’m glad,” the brunette laughed. “Lord knows I’m gonna need all the help I can get.” 

&

The lot of them ended up staying well into the night, and by two am, no one really wanted to drive anywhere, so the hosts welcomed their guests for the night.

Despite how tired she was, Naomi found herself unable to sleep. Alex had passed out almost instantly, and while she wanted to do the same, sleep just wasn’t coming. She enjoyed the warmth the covers and her mate offered, though, spinning his silver bracelet while trying to will herself into his state- until David wandered in. “Heya.” 

“Hi. Imma boy,” was the reply. 

“Okay. Did something happen that changed your mind?” He’d been a girl since coming inside for dinner. 

“No. Just feel like a boy now. Issat okay?” he asked genuinely. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with it. Actually, it sounds like a lot of fun, to be able to keep changing how you present yourself.” 

His expression brightened, those crimson eyes pooling like liquid. “I heard Mama and Daddy talking; they want me to be happy, but they’re afraid of how people will be to be to me if I keep changing my mind when I’m older. Does that mean they’ll be mean? Cause you’re nice.” 

Naomi had to think for a minute. She didn’t have a lot of experience with kids, and this one was brutally forthcoming. “Unfortunately, some people are mean, but a lot of the time, don’t know they’re being mean.” 

The boy scrunched his nose. He really looked so much like his brother. They were going to be close to twins when this one was grown. “How don’t you know you’re being mean?” 

“Um, well, it’s usually because of a lack of information, so they don’t realize what they’re saying is hurtful.” 

“Ooh. So it’s important people know stuff.” 

She smiled. “Yes, it is.” 

“Okay,” he replied, and scampered off again. 

A light vibrating behind her told her Alex was awake- and laughing at her. “Something funny?” she challenged. 

“For someone who claims no experience with children, you’re very skilled with them,” he replied, giving her cheek a kiss. 

“Thanks, I think.” 

“I think he likes you so much because you stay so calm,” her mate continued. “Even when he was a baby, the emotions of others always affected his own.” 

“He’s empathic.” 

“I suppose so,” was the reply as his phone went off despite the early morning hour. “Ugh, it’s Marie.” 

“You know she’ll just keep calling until you answer,” Naomi snickered now. 

“Do I ever,” he sighed before answering. “What?” The raven head paused, listening to his friend. “That’s because I’m at Dad’s, Genius. What do you want?” As he listened, his expression grew angrier and angrier until he was sitting up and snapping, “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

From somewhere nearby, Toru’s voice reprimanded, “Language, Alex!” 

Not breaking expression, his eldest son called back, “Eat me!” before continuing into the receiver, “Your botched DNA is not my problem, and you’re making it my problem.” Not a second passed before the added snarl, “She’s a person! You can’t just drop her off wherever-” He looked down at the phone. “Bitch actually hung up on me.” 

“Language!” 

“Eat my entire-” Alex started to call back to his father-until he caught sight of his mate blinking at him and trying not to laugh. 

“So, how’s Marie?” she innocently asked. 

“She’s gotten it in her head that it’d be a fun idea to drop a five-year-old succubus on us.” 

Naomi sat up with him. “Like… an actual five-year-old little girl?” 

“Is on her way over as we speak.” 

“Huh. And we could just, keep her? If she wants to stay?” 

Alex remembered that Naomi had said she’d always wanted to adopt. And in that kind-hearted woman’s mind, this mini succubus was just that- a kid who needed a home. Amazing. “If you mean legalities, yes. Am I to understand you’d like to take care of her?” 

“…Is that something you’d be okay with?” 

“It’s the abruptness and assumptions on Marie’s part that pissed me off, not the idea of raising a child with you. Unless she’s a brat, which most succubi are, especially as children.” 

Naomi smiled. “You don’t mean that.” 

“It’s a fact. Succubi are brats.” 

“I could name a couple incubi that are too.” 

His jaw slacked. “Did you just-” 

“Sure did. Do you know when Marie’ll be here?” 

“She’s coming from our house and doesn’t touch the brake until she gets where she’s going, so I’d say maybe ten minutes.” 

“Should we… wait downstairs, then?” 

“We can,” he agreed, and they walked down to the living room together. 

It was only minutes before they heard a car pull in outside. Alex was surprised to hear a knock rather than see the redhead burst in with the child- he went to answer the door. 

Marie was bright, cheery, and dressed like she was about to go out clubbing, just like always. “Hiya, Alex,” she smiled. 

Points for not using the stupid nickname in front of the kid. Said kid was frowning up at him, same demonic appearance as his brother, only the horns of succubi curled in at the end. She had on only a long T shirt, completely offsetting her from the stylish woman beside her. 

“And this is Mimi. Can you say ‘Hi’ to Alex, Mimi?” 

The girl continued to stare up at them, not saying a word. She did walk in though, looking around the place silently. It wasn’t long before she wandered into the living room, where Naomi still sat. “Hi there,” she greeted the child with a soft smile. 

For a few moments, all she got in return was a stare. “You’re human,” Mimi finally said. 

“So are you; you just have a longer lifespan.” 

The girl’s mouth went slack. Looked back at the other two adults. Back to Naomi. Her mouth closed, then pursed, then nervously opened it again to say, “You have really pretty hair.” 

“See?” Marie laughed. “I told you it would be fine. I’ll let you all get to know each other,” was the add, and briskly walked back out. Alex followed her. 

Mimi’s eyes followed him. 

“They’re old friends,” Naomi explained. 

“They don’t like us. She shouldn’t of brought me here.” 

“Alex is different.” 

The girl’s eyes were hard. “My momma said that too.” 

Naomi was sympathetic. A little angry at the words against her mate, but she had no idea what kind of world this poor thing had come from. “It is unfortunate when things like that happen, but that doesn’t mean you should stop trusting completely.” 

Mimi glowered. “I just don’t trust _them_. You’re okay.” 

“Alex did tell me that incubi and succubi tend to… have problems with each other.” 

The girl held her stance. 

“Why do you think that is?” 

She chewed on her lip, looking between the woman and the floor. “They do bad things to each other.” 

Naomi smiled again. “So, what would be a good way to stop all that?” 

“…To not do that, I guess.” 

“You’re very smart, Mimi.” 

Her lips pressed together. “He still has to earn it; like everyone else.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Yeah? You’re not gonna make me love your boyfriend?” 

“Mate. And no.” She was sure he’d do that all on his own. 

The girl paused at the correction and gave a nod. 

“I don’t know if Marie told you, but this isn’t our house; it belongs to our friends. If you want, Alex can take you to see our place, you can pick out a room of your own… and tell me straight away if he pulls anything,” she grinned. 

For the first time, Mimi giggled. “Um, Marie said you like to dance. And shop. I c-can’t go into stores or anything-” 

“That’s the real reason the internet was invented- online shopping.” 

The girl cocked her head. “What’s the internet?” 

“Oh, you poor thing- come with me,” Naomi said, beckoning her up the stairs. Mimi followed the best she could on her short legs. 

The destination was the library, the only laptops in the house the woman knew of and was sure enough that Nina wouldn’t mind. “Okay, the internet is basically one of the best resources ever, as long as you’re careful. You can talk to people all over the world, research anything, and buy anything. We’re going for clothes; can figure out what size you are. Overnight rush is a blessing.” 

Awe crossed the girl’s features, now in the woman’s lap. “Like, they’ll be here tomorrow?” 

“Should be, yeah.” 

“Whoa.” 

“Well, it’s technically tomorrow now,” she amended with a glance to the time. “I guess it would depend on the company. Now, what kind of look are we going for?” 

Mimi shrugged. “I don’t know; Mama gave me shirts.” 

“What kinds of things do you like?” came a new voice. Alex’s voice. He stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets. 

Mimi eyed him before answering. “Um, I like stories. And bunnies. There was a black and white one behind our house. She was cute. Then Daddy decided she was dinner,” she added mournfully. 

The adults shared a look. “Okay,” Naomi tried again. “Is there anything else you like?” 

“Mama would draw hearts! On everything- even in the dirt,” the girl giggled. “I liked the hearts.” 

“Okay, bunnies and hearts; we can start there,” she smiled back. “But speak up whenever you see something you like.” 

“Okay.” 

&

The next afternoon, when David woke and became aware there was another kid in the house, he demanded to see her. He gaped at the sight of Mimi. 

“Shut up; I don’t have anything else to wear yet,” the girl snapped. 

“You’re only a little smaller than me,” the other replied brightly. “I bet I have something that would fit you.” 

“Boy clothes are not a step up.” 

David looked thoughtful. He scampered away down the hall but came back immediately- with a powder blue dress. “But this is okay, right?” 

Instead of gratitude, the presence of the garment only brought suspicion. “Why do you have that?” 

“Because it’s pretty,” was the logical return. “If you don’t like it, I have other ones.” 

“That you wear?” 

“Uh-huh. Mama and Daddy let me wear whatever I want. But Imma boy today, so you can take your pick, if you want.” 

“A boy today?” she repeated. “You are a boy.” 

The adults were silent for the moment, waiting to see if the children could work out the differences themselves. 

“Today I am. Sometimes I feel like a girl, so I dress like a girl.” 

“You can’t just change your mind!” Mimi protested. 

David blinked at her. “Why not?” 

“Your body decides if you’re a boy, not your brain!”

“Your brain decides everything. Do you want the dress or not?” 

Mimi watched him carefully, mulling the question over in her mind. 

“The things we ordered probably won’t be here until tonight or tomorrow morning, since it was so late,” Naomi offered. 

“Oh,” the girl muttered. “Um. Okay. Thanks.” 

“You should probably shower first,” David told her. His brother lightly, but firmly, wapped his shoulder. “What? I can smell her over here.” 

“If you’d like, Mimi, go on ahead,” Alex sighed, the newcomer now staring them down in fury. Naomi offered to show her the way, and the two walked out. “David, that was uncalled for. Mimi had just gotten here late last night from conditions unknown; you didn’t have to remind her.” 

“I didn’t mean to!” he replied in horror. “She was acting like I was weird an’ it was makin’ me mad too-” 

“I know. Snapping at her doesn’t help her understand, though. Think before you speak and apologize to Mimi when she gets out. Perhaps she’ll do the same, and even if she doesn’t, we need to be patient with her. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah, okay,” was the reluctant reply. 

Alex ruffled his brother’s hair. “I know you were probably happy to finally have a friend, but Mimi clearly has some trust issues, and with reason. Just be patient,” he reiterated. 

“I don’t like being patient.” 

The older of the two scoffed. “No one does. I’ll hand the dress over to them; why don’t you wake up Mom and Dad for me?” 

“Okay!” David ran off; catapulting onto his parents while they were asleep was one of the great joys of the seven-year-old’s life. 

Alex gathered up the discarded dress and walked down to the bathroom. The water was already running; he knocked on the door. Naomi poked her head out. “Oh, good; thank you,” she said, taking the garment form him. “I’ll be back in after just a moment, Mimi,” she called into the room before stepping out. “You talked to David?” 

“Yes. He was, understandably, a little hurt his lifestyle was called into question. He was lashing out. But it was just their first meeting; I’m sure they’ll get along eventually.” 

“I hope so. She seems to at least be okay with us. Marie seemed to think it was decided when Mimi complimented me.” 

“You started it.” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

Alex’s eyes were kind. “You told her you saw her as no different from yourself- accepted her, and without question. Acknowledged her. Compliments are what make a succubus’ world go around. In complimenting you, she was accepting you as well.” 

“O-Oh. Wow.” 

“Mm. I heard you telling Mimi that she could come with me to the house if she liked. If she does, whenever she’s ready.” 

“Okay. They… won’t mind if I hang around here, will they?” 

Alex snorted. “Naomi, the very thought. I was under the impression you wanted to talk with the vampires anyway, and they’re not going anywhere till tonight, at least.” 

“Oh, right; that’s true. Okay, then, I should get back in there. Poor thing hasn’t had a good scrub in ages, it looks like.” 

“…She’s never had a good scrub.” 

Naomi paled, gave him a kiss, and slipped back into the room. 

&

After Alex and Mimi went off to their house, Naomi walked back down to the den. Nina and Toru were entertaining David, but all three vampires were there; Anna working on embroidery while Lonan leaned against her with a book, taking up the rest of the couch, and Arden beside them on the second one, but against the side so others could sit, marking up some papers with a red pen. “You’re worse than a high school teacher with that thing,” Naomi remarked while she took a spot beside him. 

The raven-haired man didn’t comment immediately, but Lonan offered, “Apparently there’s a new Board member that doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing.” 

“Oh. That does sound like a problem.” 

“It’s a giant pain in the ass,” Arden corrected. “I must be a bigger masochist than Lonan to put up with it.” 

“Hey, I resemble that comment,” the younger man snickered. 

“Idiot.” 

“Prick.” 

“Language, children,” Toru drawled from his place on the floor with Nina and David.

“Now, now, girls, you’re both pretty,” Anna sighed after her lover’s apologizes, and turned her attention back to Naomi. “So. Can I be blunt?” 

“Sure.” 

“Alex mentioned, although it was a bit ago, that you were wondering on ways to occupy your time without a soul-crushing job.” 

Naomi started to laugh at the phrasing. “Yeah, I was. I mean, I did put in my notice, but after that… I dunno. And assuming there’s other options than bickering.” 

“With these two sometimes I wonder, but yes. Arden is on the board of every hospital in the area, although… sort of incognito as well. He also consults when they have a difficult case, sometimes drags Alex into the business end kicking and screaming, and uses his special abilities to keep us all safe from unseen troubles, and is very good at both.” 

“Who’re you kissing up to, Woman?” the mentioned man snickered. 

“I’m only stating facts,” was the smug reply. “As you know, both me and Arden have a medicinal background, but I’m pretty good a sewing and embroidery too; I make pillowcases and quilts for hospitals and such- donated anonymously, of course.” 

“Of course.” 

“And Lonan has… seven blogs, last I knew? Different social medias, all sex ed.” 

“Really?” Naomi asked, her own interest piqued. She knew sex was his favorite topic; that was a perfect way to put it to use. 

“Yeah,” he replied. “What schools call sex ed is terrible. The kids barely get an idea of what’s supposed to happen and in a lot of places all they teach is abstinence. If that’s what you want to do, great, but there are a lot of other teenagers that don’t know anything about anything else. Not even shit like STDs, birth control, sexualities… and I’m getting carried away,” he laughed nervously. 

“It’s fine,” the visitor smiled. “Everybody has a cause.” 

“What’s yours?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve always had to focus on making rent and paying bills. Didn’t expect to fall in love with someone who was loaded.” 

“Toru’s loaded, not Alex,” Arden corrected again, the papers finding the coffee table. 

“Well, however it works, I wasn’t expecting it.” 

Anna’s brow furrowed in worry. “There’s nothing you’ve felt passionate about?” 

“I wouldn’t say that. I’m just… not sure how to take it into action, I guess.” 

“What is it? We can go from there.” 

She was starting to feel a little claustrophobic between the two. “Well, um…” 

“How about you two kick it down a couple notches?” Arden drawled. “You’re making her uncomfortable.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Lonan sighed. “No all of us can-” 

“I didn’t have to, you idiot! Use your eyes!” 

“Don’t call me an idiot!” 

“Then use your brain before you open your trap!” The teen couldn’t argue with that, it seemed, sitting back and folding his arms over his chest. “Pouting like a child. Unbelievable.” 

“Eat me, Arden.” 

“Not in front of company.” 

“Anyway,” Anna sighed again while her lovers continued to argue. “What were you saying?” 

“The only thing I really get going about are the things the church teaches that shouldn’t be in practice anymore, or even to begin with. For example, there’s proof women were clergy in the early days, but can’t now. Sex before marriage. I can understand caution then, there should be caution now, but if you feel for the person, lucky enough to even love them, how is that a sin? Homosexuality. There’s so many rules in the Bible we no longer heed because we know they’re ridiculous; why is that one so different? And now I’m the one getting carried away,” she smiled weakly. 

“It’s a good subject to get carried away with.” 

“Huh?” Lonan asked, looking away from the bickering. “What is?” 

“What Naomi had to say. Too bad you were busy with your pissing contest.”

“Arden distracted me!” 

“You let me distract you,” the older man corrected. 

“…This is crap,” the male brunet decided, and left the room. 

Anna turned to glare hard at her remaining lover. “What?” he protested. “It’s for his-” She continued to stare. “If he doesn’t learn to control-” Finally, he stood, and stormed from the room. 

“Seriously,” Naomi asked. “How do you keep up with them?” 

“It helps that they’re both obsessed with me.” 

“That does come in handy, doesn’t it?” 

“It does. Arden is trying to help Lonan, but Lonan’s fuse is so short he doesn’t see it a lot of the time, and Arden’s only teaching method is sink or swim. Now, I assume you want to do something with all that?” 

“Yeah. But what?” 

“Well, just being well-informed certainly helps. What are you good at?” 

“…Paperwork.” 

“No wonder you and Alex get along.” 

“Hey!” 

Anna laughed with her friend. “There’s running a business that stated to be LGBT-friendly. A safe place, counseling center… just a place to hang out, even. Like a café.” 

“That would be interesting…” 

“And you’d definitely have a willing financial backer in Toru. Even if he wasn’t straight as a circle, he’d be all over it. He already owns a couple businesses. Supernatural-friendly ones. No one bats an eye if you don’t age for twenty years, cause everyone’s the same.” 

“Is that why he’s so… well-off?” 

“At this point, I guess. At first it was because he married nobility. Way back in the day, I suppose,” the woman lightly laughed. “Inaria. I don’t know if he’s mentioned his past.” 

Naomi shook her head, burning with curiosity. 

“Her family regularly mingled with royals. I was astounded her father was all right with her marrying Toru. No money, no name… those things were most important.” A conflicted look crossed her face. “It could be… hard to find a parent who cared more about their child’s happiness than privilege and wealth.” 

“I… don’t want to pry… but you seem to be speaking from experience.” 

“My mother… died when I was young. That left me with my father, a military man who was as chauvinistic as they come. I… actually started seeing Lonan just to infuriate him. It worked. Even more so when I got pregnant. I told Lonan first, so afraid of his reaction. But he took a knee and proposed to me. The poor thing, he couldn’t offer me anything but his love, but that was all I wanted. My father… did not react as well, even with Lonan’s proposal. That might’ve made it worse, actually.” The vampire managed a small laugh. “The only thing I was good for, you see, was to be married off to the highest bidder, and the illegitimate son of a lord and his maid was not the highest bidder. Lonan was only allowed into high-standing society because of who his father was, and he had no biological heir.” 

“I take it… Lonan’s okay with you telling me all this?” 

“All of us think of you as a sister, Naomi. He’s fine with you knowing, I was relatively sure he would be, but it doesn’t hurt to be cautious in these matters, you know?” 

“…Yeah. Can I ask what… happened? With the baby. I mean, um…” 

“You can. As I mentioned, my father wasn’t happy, and he was violent. I… I said my mother died. He beat her to death because she’d finally had the courage to tell him she was leaving and taking me with her. I wasn’t a stranger to the back of his hand, either. I’m ashamed to admit I thought that was going to be Lonan’s reaction to my pregnancy.” She stopped to wipe away forming tears. “My father picked me up and threw me down the stairs as roughly as he could. I lost the baby, and very nearly my life. Luckily, the physician’s son is something of a prodigy in his field.” 

“Saying ‘good-bye’ to you would’ve been more than I could’ve handled,” Arden said, now leaning in the doorway. 

“See? Why couldn’t you say stuff like that while we were both single?” 

“I said things like that all the time- you just thought they were out of friendship.” 

“Oh.” 

“Both single?” Naomi asked, looking between them, but settling on the newcomer. 

“I was forced to get married shortly before Anna and Lonan were engaged,” Arden deadpanned. 

“You were pushing twenty-eight,” Anna reminded him. 

Arden wanted to argue that Lonan was thirty and unwed, but it was mostly the man-whore reputation that had accomplished that for him. “We’ve gotten violently off-topic.” 

“I have stuff to think about,” the visitor replied. “Sorry; guess I got a little too nosy again.” When the two told her she hadn’t, the woman persisted, “Then where’s Lonan?” 

“Oh, that’s not a reflection on you,” the man explained. “I tied his whiny ass up.” 

“Arden!” Anna scolded. 

“Oh, please; he’s so rope drunk he doesn’t know which end is up.” 

“Don’t leave him when he’s like that!” The raven headed woman didn’t waste any more time, and marched upstairs herself.

Arden was grinning. “He asked me to get her,” was the explanation as he sat down next to the remaining woman. 

“…Rope drunk?” 

“Lonan _really_ likes being tied up.” 

Bypassing that they had things like that a friend’s house, no matter how close, she asked, “Is that… a thing, or something you guys made up?” 

“Lonan is not alone in his fetishes. Well, most of them.” 

“Huh.” 

“Did we stumble on another subject you’re curious about?” he teased her gently. 

“I-I’m curious about everything, but I think I have enough on my plate for now.” She paused. “There’s a good chance we’ll circle back.” 

“If you’d prefer, Lonan’s blogs are an excellent source of information.” 

“…You have the links?” 

He smiled, standing again. “They’re all the same information, just different sites. Come up to the library; I’ll write down the one we torment him on.” 

A light flush colored her cheeks as she did the same. “Thanks.” 

&

Mimi’s silence was deafening. Alex was figuring he should say something but had no idea what that something should be. He certainly didn’t want to sound as awkward as he felt- Mimi could (and most likely would) pick up on that and use it to her advantage. 

Or. 

Mimi had warmed up to Naomi pretty quickly. Was it because Naomi had accepted her, no expectations? Alex was filled with a sudden desire to slap himself. “You and David seem to be getting on well,” he finally volunteered. 

The girl remained silent, eyes barely high enough to peer out the window. 

The incubus exhaled out of his nose and pulled into the driveway. 

She calmly stayed with him until he unlocked the door- and appeared to be sniffing. “Something wrong?” he asked her. 

She proceeded to go inside, eyes searing her surroundings. “Your house is smaller than Toru’s,” she finally deadpanned. 

“My house isn’t a ready-made hotel,” he drawled right back. 

Mimi said nothing further on the matter, continuing her exploration, but every time he came to a new room, she pointed to it and asked what it was. Most people might think she was being difficult, but Alex was fairly certain she genuinely had no idea what function each space had. 

“Living room.” 

“Bathroom.” 

“Dining room.” 

“Kitchen.” 

“Staircase.” 

“I know that!” she snapped back. “What’s up there?” 

“Bedrooms. You can pick one of them for yourself. The first one on the right is mine and Naomi’s.” 

She eyed the staircase again. 

“Something wrong?” 

“No,” the girl replied only, and climbed up to the second floor. She turned when she got to the top and her brow furrowed when she saw the incubus still at the bottom. 

“You don’t need me to baby-sit you while you pick out a room,” he stated as his phone went off. He answered it, but didn’t miss Mimi’s bewildered face. Couldn’t believe he was trusting her alone, maybe?” “Naomi.” 

“Hey, you,” his mate’s voice came on the other end. “I can’t believe it, but most of Mimi’s stuff is here already. Did you do something?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied with a grin. “But I’ll let her know. See you soon.” 

“Mmhm. Bye.” 

Alex hung up and looked up at the girl still watching him. “Your clothes are at my father’s house whenever you’re ready to go back,” he told her. 

Mimi eyes went between him and the hall, very nearly in panic. 

“You can still pick a room first. They’re not going anywhere.” 

“That weird boy won’t take them?” 

“David wouldn’t knowingly take something that was yours, and just because you haven’t heard of the preference doesn’t make it weird. I’ll be down here when you’re ready.” 

She seemed to calm at the first half of his words, pursed her lips at the second, and then headed down the hall. 

&

Mimi, David and Naomi spent a good couple hours sorting through, trying on, and showcasing the new outfits. As they were trailing the end of the impromptu event, both children were a little worse for wear- and getting grumpy because of it. Before any real fighting broke out, David was herded back to his room by his father while Alex and Naomi brought Mimi back to their house. 

It may be unusual for a five-year-old to nap, but she’d had a long few days, so when Mimi started to droop to sleep on her bed, the adults let her. 

Naomi had finished putting the clothes away, but Alex had wandered off, probably to the basement, so the woman decided to embark on a certain blog she’d been made aware of earlier in the day. 

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting on the bed with her laptop, but her mate’s voice nearly made her jump to the ceiling. 

He wasn’t sure whether to be concerned or amused. “Are you all right?” Alex asked with a touch of worry. 

“D-Did you know Lonan runs a few blogs?” she managed to ask, not looking at him. 

Now, he chuckled, and sat behind her on the mattress to wrap his arms around her middle. “Have you been reading the comments at all?” 

“…Of course,” she admonished herself. “You and Arden are the two idiots having at each other.” 

“Two of the idiots, yes. I didn’t think this subject would interest you. Was I wrong?” he hesitantly asked. 

“Um, is Mimi still asleep?” 

“Very much so.” 

“Ah. Um, I- don’t know yet. I’ll keep you posted.” 

“All right.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll be in the basement if you need- or want- anything.” 

“You cocky little…” 

He blew her a kiss and left the room. 

Naomi watched him leave, made sure he actually did go back down the hall, and opened her laptop back up. She would share more with him. 

Just as soon as she could figure out what she was reading. 

It wasn’t all informational, there were some entries that held actual experiences that were no doubt downplayed because of supernatural resistances, and usually held whatever point Lonan was trying to make. 

Apparently, it was a common misconception that the submissive in a BDSM relationship was just that- never spoke up for themselves and just took whatever the dominant(s) gave. Anyone that knew Lonan longer than five minutes knew he had a mind of his own and exercised it regularly. He just had an obscene amount of trust in both his lovers, knew they’d never ask for more than he was willing to give, should such a thing exist. Lonan had a resilience most wouldn’t dream of and basked in level of masochism most could never tolerate, demon or no. 

It was extraordinary how well the three of them worked together. How lucky they were to have found each other and been able to find that out. 

But they weren’t the only ones who were lucky. 

She pushed herself up off the bed, and walked down to the basement, propping herself up to sit on the worktable next to him. He looked to her immediately, sitting back in his chair. “May I help you, my dear?” 

“Um, I… You know how in movies, when someone makes a suggestion for something kicky that involves a list of things, and both people know what it means, but the crowd doesn’t, but are still all ‘Ooo?’ And they never say what it is, but you can still tell it’s kinky?” 

“Yes.” 

“They never say. What do you do once you’ve got the blindfolds and riding crop out?” 

Alex chuckled. “Whatever you want, but…” He trailed, and her eyebrow arched.

“What is it?” came the predicted question. 

“Well… I do have, um, a bit of a cheat, I guess you could call it.” 

Intriguing, but also on the nerve-wracking side. “A… cheat. This should be good.” 

“I think it’d depend on how you looked at it,” he replied, laughing a little nervously. Naomi didn’t say anything, waiting for clarification. “On that matter, I… kind of already know what’s in your head.” 

She felt the hue in her cheeks darken at the admittance. “Y-You do? I… huh. I thought you were just really intuitive,” the woman admitted as well. 

“Nope. Dirty cheater.” 

She snorted, then found it in her to voice, “I guess… I guess it does make sense, but…

“But?” 

“N-Not a ‘but,’ exactly, um… Y-You can just see all that stuff? And… it’s okay?” 

“Supposed to be a racial perk that I’d normally refer to as a pain in the ass, but in this case… Oh,” he realized. “If you mean what’s in your head specifically, I don’t see anything wrong with it.” 

“R-Really?” 

“Your head’s pretty tame, actually.” 

“Really?!” Naomi blurted out in surprise, then added sheepishly when her mate continued to laugh, standing to be eye level with her, “I never would’ve guessed that.” 

“Naomi, there are people out there daydreaming about things no one should consider for a moment. And even most of those thinking about those things would never act on them; it takes a lot more than thoughts to make a bad person. Trust me, you’re fine.” 

Her initial embarrassment calmed, and he pulled her close. “That’s good to know,” the woman muttered. “But not very fair.” 

His brows furrowed instantly. “Fair?” 

“You get to know all my dirty little secrets… but I don’t get to know yours.” 

Naomi was struggling to keep looking at him, feeling nothing but embarrassment running through her, but it lessened when she started seeing a coy smile spread across her mate’s face. “I would be happy to enlighten you.” 

“Wh-What, now?” 

“If you like. We have time; Mimi will probably be out awhile.”

“True…” 

“Are you still curious?” 

Not daring to look at him, she nodded. After a moment, she heard him whispering under his breath, so close but still scarcely able to hear the words she couldn’t understand- and he gently tilted her chin towards him. 

Alex kissed her, fully and deeply, and Naomi understood why he’d been casting. Rather than tell her what she wanted to know, he’d elected to show her, and the idea dancing around in his head weren’t disagreeing with her at all. In fact, a few were recognizable. “You aren’t… just copying me?” she breathed when their lips parted again. 

“Couldn’t if I wanted to. So…?”

“Well, you are right. We do have time.” 

“Any requests?” came the grin. 

“Pick one we have in common; we can go from there.” 

“Your wish is my will.” 

“Oh sure, right now it is,” the woman joked. 

“No. Well, yes,” he smiled fondly, and her heart beat faster with the intensity in his soft gaze. “But always.” 

“Always?” she breathed as he pulled her so close they were flush together, her legs still hanging off the edge of the table. 

“Always,” he affirmed. “And if I may, forever.” 

“Forever?” she repeated, gazing into his azure eyes and letting herself feel how wrong it was. This wasn’t Alex; it was a mirage. “Even if I had run off?”

“Even then. You gave me a chance, and that’s more than I get from most people.” 

Naomi sucked in a deep breath of air. Looking down at their entwined hands, she saw his thin silver bracelet hanging from his wrist. She glanced back up at his furrowed gaze, then back down to the sliver, and, gently, pulled it from his wrist. Her dark eyes looked back up just in time to see his appearance change to what it really was, but the difference wasn’t as jarring as it had been. Even his eyes… the fact that his pupils weren’t circles wasn’t as obvious now, more ovals than slits on crimson. And his expression… so warm, so trusting… “There you are,” she muttered, smiling softly, and pulled him back in, welcoming him with a deep kiss. 

His own heart full, he eased her back against the wide worktable. She was always tentative like this, very aware of body issues Alex genuinely didn’t seem to see. And after that last conversation… Hm. Carefully, she moved her arms slightly while he moved, still holding herself, but one hand moving between her legs. 

Watching him carefully despite all the new information, she started rubbing her clit slowly, still gauging. Alex made a soft noise and started thrusting a little more feverishly. 

He _did_ like it. Excellent. Naomi was rubbing herself more freely now, leaning into it while her mate continued to move. She climbed even more quickly, Alex leaning in once to steal a messy kiss before leaning back to watch their mutual efforts again. 

The orgasm hit her hard, feeling the hot fluid push out of her to the point it pushed Alex out of her, and flushing even more darkly as she heard it stream off the table to puddle on the floor. “S-Sor-” 

He grabbed her in a full kiss before the unneeded apology would be finished, not letting her go while he pumped himself his own release. 

Naomi stiffened initially, but un almost the same second, was pulling him close again and helping where she could. “Are you close?” her soft tone asked in his ear. “You’ve gotta be by now.” 

With a broken cry of his own, he added to the mess on the floor. “Fuck,” he breathed after a few pants, arms holding himself up against the table, head resting on her shoulder. 

“Is that a good ‘fuck’ or a bad ‘fuck?’” she dared. 

“Only a fool would be upset about that,” he grinned, lifting his head to look at her. His eyebrow arched at her uncertain look. “Who’s the fool?” 

“I’d really like not to talk about my exes right after we have sex. Especially sex _that_ good.” 

“That’s fair, but if I may, it did seem at one point you thought I might be upset, and I just want you to know, I would never be upset with your added participation.” 

She flushed darkly as he kissed her cheek. She still didn’t want to talk about Stewart or Sam or how they hated when she did anything for herself- even if they couldn’t be bothered with it themselves- but she wondered again how she had this wonderful man all to herself. 

“I’ll get some towels if you want to stay here a bit.” 

“I certainly don’t want to drip all over the house. And I’m not sure my legs will do what I want them to do.” 

He laughed, and gave her a kiss. “Then give me just a minute, and I’ll be back.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Naomi drove over to Toru’s a couple days later, she entered the house to hear something she had never heard here before. A visitor. 

‘Whose voice is that?’ It wasn’t someone Naomi knew, but was talking freely with Toru, so hopefully it was all right to bring the kids in…

“I know I don’t have to, and I know you don’t particularly want to, but you need to get things for yourself, yes? Clothes? Supplies? Food you like?” the incubus’ kind tone was asking. 

“I hear that’s what jobs are for, Toru,” the unknown tone replied. 

Oh! Nat, maybe? She hadn’t met him yet. Poor guy was usually in his room. 

“You have a task that’ll fill your time as is. Take the card, go out into the city, buy yourself some things. Bring Lonan; I’m sure he’d love to go out too.” Toru again.

They were already inside. Hoping this new person wasn’t someone she had to be wary of, she followed in after them, running into the house after the laughing children- and nearly crashing into the houseguest. “O-Oh, I’m sorry,” the woman stammered.

“It’s all right,” the other assured her. “They seem like a handful.” 

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” 

“Oh, right- my name’s Nathaniel, Toru’s letting me stay here awhile. Call me Nat.” 

“Oh. Okay. Nice to meet you, I’m Naomi,” she smiled, holding out a hand to him, glad to finally meet him He took the offered appendage with a smile- and was quickly pulling back with a hiss. “I’m sorry! Are you all right?” the woman asked, not understanding what was happening. 

“I… think so,” he replied. “Just confused.” 

“That makes two of us. Were… you in pain just now?” 

“More like… you were trying to suck the magic from me.” 

Naomi’s eyes widened. “Magic? If so, unintentionally,” she quickly spoke. Nothing like that had ever happened with Alex… right? 

“Huh,” Toru blinked, looking between them. “That is curious.” 

“Yeah,” Nat managed to chuckle. “This is just weird.” 

“Well, you know who I go running to when things are weirder than normal,” the woman offered. 

“He’s probably the best bet here, yes,” the incubus agreed. “Although, that he hasn’t intervened yet suggests his attention is elsewhere.” 

“That’s all right. I don’t mind taking a ride up to the cabin, especially if we can find out what’s going on here. Would you like to come with me, Nat?” 

“…You’re talking about Arden, right?” he tentatively asked. 

“Mm-hm. I think he’s at home, anyway. I don’t know if Anna is too, but Lonan just about always is.” 

At the mention of his friend’s name, the magic user perked, and agreed to go as well. 

Naomi made a quick phone call to Alex to let him know she’d be back later than expected, then did her best to be light-hearted and make pleasant small talk along the way further into the woods, but she couldn’t shake that her companion seemed awfully nervous while they drove. “Nat,” she finally spoke with caution. “I’m sorry if I’m overstepping, but you know you don’t have to be afraid me, right?” 

“Huh? I’m not afraid of you,” he spoke as if the idea were ridiculous. “If… I seem nervous, it’s… not because of you.” 

“Can I ask why you are?” 

The other paused. “The first time I met Arden wasn’t a great experience, and I haven’t seen him since then.” 

“…Oh.” She wasn’t sure what to say to that, and had herself never known him to be anything but kind… Had Nat seen that other side of him? She wanted so much to ask, but even the little information he’d given had seemed uncomfortable for him to share, and she didn’t want to push him. 

Arden wasn’t home, though, and it worried her about how relieved the magic user was about it. What had the vampire done to him? 

“Hey, hey; even though Arden and Anna are at work, we can go visit them,” Lonan suggested brightly. “If I can just remember which hospital they’re at…” 

“It’s not a life-or-death question,” Nat spoke, trying to sound casual. “It can wait till he gets back.” 

“So you hope,” the other returned. “This could be serious.” 

“Oh yeah; I bet this has nothing with how much you want to see Arden in a lab coat.” 

“Excuse you! I’ve seen Arden in a lab coat. And I’d very much like to again. Let’s go,” he grinned, going for the door. 

“Lonan, we probably shouldn’t be crashing in on him at work,” the woman tried. 

“No matter what he’s doing, I’m certain he could use a break. And I meant that before, this could be serious. The hospital’s only about twenty minutes into the city. Let’s go! I’m driving!” 

“No, you’re not- we’ll take my car, and I’m driving,” Naomi deadpanned. 

Nat didn’t object, but once the trio got to their destination and located their quarry, he was again questioning his friend’s taste in significant others. It was already his own opinion that the man was pretentious and full of himself, and what he was doing now was really only solidifying the opinion. Although, if he was being honest, it was kind of funny, too. 

Arden was fully and completely chewing out another doctor twice his height and looked ready to cap off the lecture with a swift kick to the gut. 

“He is very attractive, though,” Katsuya remarked beside him. 

“Man held me up by the throat and you’re commenting on how hot you think he is?” was the drawl, forgetting where he was. “Quiet before I tell Erin on you,” was the add, and at that point, remembered what he’d forgotten with two incredulous gazes. “Um… My Guardian, he…” 

Lonan started to laugh. 

Like, uncontrollably. And it drew Arden’s attention to them. The second that furious gaze left the younger doctor, he started to speed off, gaining his superior’s focus again. “I’m not done with you!” he snarled after him, but Anna had risen from behind the nurse’s station to place a hand on his shoulder. Arden scoffed, then walked over to the visitors. “What are you all doing here?” he drawled irritably, then, not waiting for an answer, added, “I see. That would be confusing.” 

“But it isn’t to you,” the magic user noted. 

“No. But I’m not going into it out here, especially because Naomi might kill me. My office is down this way,” the oldest vampire spoke smoothly, and started leading the way down the hall, the trio not far behind, now joined by Anna as well, Lonan taking her hand with a kiss. 

Naomi did look further concerned, but certainly not ready to kill. She wanted to understand, just as Nat did, who was wishing he’d just asked Katsuya earlier; no doubt the angel knew. They always knew the past a present- only a select few knew the future as well. 

Hospitals weren’t great places for him, the magic user was recalling now, as he could feel life come and go, and many times Guardians thought he was capable of things he really wasn’t. Katsuya had instinctively gone to ward his charge- a ward that took all of the angel’s attention, now floating beside him in a much smaller form at his shoulder. There was always summoning Diari, but if Arden was about to explain anyway, that seemed unnecessary. 

The raven-headed vampire had a nicely sized office, too- all of them fit without it becoming too overcrowded. Lonan plopped down in the chair behind the desk, grinning at the screen. “Aw, bad boy,” he snickered. “Gaming at work, really now.” 

“Move your ass,” the other drawled back only, taking the spot for himself. “Naomi. Nat,” he spoke, pointing to the two chairs in front of the desk, which they each warily took. 

“You’re making this seem awfully serious,” the dark-eyed woman stated. 

“I hope I’m overreacting, but I’m not sure how you’ll take this, and you’re aware I’m the cautious sort.” 

Nat snorted. 

“Or you can leave,” Arden added, eyeing the teenager. 

He held up his hands in surrender. 

“Okay, so what’s going on?” Lonan asked, not one to be affected by uncomfortable silences. 

Arden’s green eyes flicked up to him in irritation before lowered back to the ones seated. “You two are related.” 

Nat awkwardly looked over to Naomi, whose steadfast gaze remained on the man. “What?” 

Her friend turned back to the teenager. “Your mother has an older brother, yes?” 

“Um, not that I know of.” 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” was the returned sigh. “Fredrick Burns, ten years older, almost to the day. Unnerving, really. Naomi’s father.” 

The woman tensed at the final omission. “My father. I’ve never wanted to know anything about my parents, Arden. Why would you look into them?” 

“Honestly, I just wanted to be sure you weren’t Alex’s half-sister or something. Toru sleeps around a lot when he’s single. You and Alex are about the same age, and he and Nina hadn’t known each other long before she became pregnant. I had no intention of saying anything unless you did ask.” 

“…I see,” she muttered, clearly still irritated. 

“More to the point, will all your endless curiosity otherwise, had you never wondered why you had none for your parents?” 

“Of course not; they abandoned me,” she snapped right back. 

“And that’s a lot of hate for someone who normally has so much understanding.” 

“You’re not saying he charmed an infant?” Nat interceded. “No wonder they stopped talking to them.” 

“No, it wasn’t that.” He paused, looking at Naomi again. “This story isn’t exactly…” 

“It’s pretty clear there’s no ‘happily ever after’ here,” she deadpanned, and Arden was suddenly wishing he could call Alex over. It was too late now; Naomi would never let him hold off until they got back at this point. “Fredrick was dating a woman named Lisa.” There was no nice way to say this, and he hated it. “Unfortunately, Fredrick was unaware of how gifted Lisa was at manipulating those around her, especially whoever she was dating.” 

“God,” Naomi breathed, dark eyes already watering. “She didn’t.” 

“Repeatedly cohered him into having sex with her for no reason other than she wanted to have sex and he was still uncertain.” 

“Just say it, Arden- she fucking raped him. Coercion is not consent.” 

The other willed his temper calm. “I’m aware. She either was not or didn’t care.” 

“You don’t know?” 

“I know the story from Fredrick’s side, mostly, from his memories. Lisa became pregnant, and stopped contacting Fredrick for about… Oh…” 

“Nine months?” Naomi asked, tone dripping with sarcasm. 

“Almost ten, but yes. She found out very quickly she didn’t have the time or patience for a baby and dropped you at Fredrick’s door. He was technically a minor, so any and all adopting would have had to be done by his parents, and they refused. Again, I don’t know why.” 

Naomi was quiet, as was Nat, both processing the information. The teenager was suppressing a snide comment about his grandparents. A shame. It was a good one. 

“He did make an effort to try and find you when he came of age, but they weren’t keeping very good records then. They lost track of your origins fairly quickly.” 

“Then… how did you find them?” 

“I hardly need to sleep and don’t know how to quit. I managed.” 

“…Ah.” 

There was quiet again until Nat piped up, “If he couldn’t find her, how did he charm her?” 

“He didn’t, his parents did, and Naomi was under their roof for one night. It was enough.” 

“Right,” she realized. “What do you mean ‘charmed me?’ What did they do to me?” 

“Sealed off your abilities,” Nat told her. “And set in your mind that you’d never want to find your family. But how does all that tie- Oh,” the magic user realized. “The little magic she does have would need more energy to break the seal on itself. That’s why it felt like you were sucking the magic out of me- you were.” 

“…Sorry?” 

“You weren’t doing it on purpose,” he smiled. “No worries.” 

“And it’d be better if it didn’t happen again,” Arden spoke, finally relaxing enough to sit back. “That is, unless you’ve made up your mind about what you’re doing with your own mortality. Turning an angelic magic user is far from advisable.” 

“So no touching Nat. At least, for now.”

“Or anyone else with Enochian magic.” 

“Yes, Sir,” she replied with a half-hearted salute. “Does… that mean you’ve met… Fredrick?” 

“I’ve never spoken to him,” the raven head replied solidly. “But I have been in his head a little excessively.” 

“How?!” Nat questioned, not meaning to sound as defensive as he had. 

“While his attention was distracted, ‘spacing out,’ so to speak. He caught on after about ten minutes and nearly killed me, you’ll be pleased to know.” 

“…I wouldn’t say ‘pleased…’” the other mumbled. 

“So you know where he lives?” the woman persisted.

“Naomi, that’s a very, very bad idea.” 

“Why?” she asked. “You said he wanted to know if I was okay.” 

“He… He’s exactly the type of person you’ve been trying to distance yourself from.” Shit, she still wanted to anyway, in the hopes of changing his mind. “Naomi, I’m just trying to prevent further pain.” 

“I know. What about… Lisa? Do you know where she is?” 

“Dead. She kept messing with her lovers, and well, one decided he’d had enough, but… it went too far.” 

“…Oh.” 

Arden gave a sympathetic smile, leaning forward again. “I’ve given you both a lot to process, you especially. Why don’t you three get a head start back? Anna and I still have paperwork to do before we can leave.” 

Naomi nodded numbly, leaving with her companions. 

&

The ride back was quiet- almost silent, really. Naomi knew that was her fault, but was feeling pretty apathetic about it, absentmindedly staring out the window. Such an awful story, and though she felt she should feel some connection to it, felt nothing. It was as if Arden had told her about someone else’s parents. 

So quiet. She hadn’t realized how quiet until Nat softly spoke and the tone startled her. “All that… had to be heard to hear,” he muttered, glancing over from where he sat beside her in the back seat. “But… and this is probably horrible, but I was really happy to find out I had some family that didn’t think I was scum, even… even if it’s only because you don’t know why the rest of them do.” 

Naomi almost reached over to put her hand over his, then remembered that was a bad idea. “I don’t think you’re scum, and I do know why those idiots think that. It’s absurd, and if they’re stupid enough to abandon you, then they’re not worth another thought.” 

“Words to live by,” their driver grinned. 

“You know, Lonan, if you keep making sense like that, people are going to expect it out of you more often,” the woman chuckled to him. 

“Ugh, can’t have that,” he replied with a cringe. “Please forget I said anything.” 

“Never,” she replied, but now with a smile. 

&

While Arden hadn’t been able to summon Alex to the hospital, he did let the man know what was going on while his mate was on her way back. Between the two of them, they managed to quickly come up with something that would hopefully cheer the woman, but it took some negotiation on the incubus’ part. Naomi had been home and on the computer almost two hours before he approached her. 

She still hadn’t offered to tell him herself what had happened, but… Well. She was probably still processing it herself. The blunt approach, then, he supposed. “Arden told me what happened today.” 

A sigh, but she didn’t turn from her seat. “Unsurprised. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away, but-” 

“It’s all right. Something like that takes time to make peace with. And while… I know Arden said meeting your father was a bad idea, there’s someone you have a relation to that would very much like to properly meet you.” 

At that, she turned from the screen. “Who?” 

“Master Humility.” 

The woman’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Who?” 

“Did Arden told you how mortals came to be able to use Enochian magic?” 

“No, but Nat told me a little on the way back. The… family line had to have descended from an angel. I’m… I mean… A Virtue?” 

“And a kind one. One of the best of them. Angels always know the present, so it wasn’t as hard as it could’ve been to contact him… He’s sorry you’re feeling so badly.” 

“He is? You talked to him?” 

“Angels have the predisposition to watch over the rest of us, should they choose to, and he’s watched over you all your life, so he says.” 

“You don’t trust him?” 

“I have… predispositions of my own getting in the way. I do believe he cares for you.” 

Finally, the woman stood from the computer. “I could meet him? That’d be okay?” 

“He’s downstairs in the living room. And yes, definitely.” 

Naomi bit her lip, dark eyes darting to the doorway, then back to her mate. 

“Go on,” Alex encouraged her with a smile. “He won’t reject you, I promise.” 

Still with caution, she walked down to the living room, stepping into the room quietly. There was a man standing by the couch, a man with short auburn hair and kind eyes. His brown slacks and casual polo shirt didn’t stick out, but those long white wings certainly did. He smiled when he saw her. “Thank you for seeing me,” he spoke in a tone as demanding as a whisper, but loud enough to be easily heard. “My name is Allen. Please forgive me for not offering to shake your hand.” 

“Not at all; I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” She paused. “Allen… I guess I don’t have to introduce myself. I-I hate that I’m even thinking this-” 

“I did whatever I could for you during your childhood. Granted, it probably wasn‘t much, but-” 

“No, no, please. I didn’t mean… that,” she finished lamely, hating how horrible it sounded. 

He smiled again. “As Alex said, I am sorry about the situation with your parents. Since then, Fredrick’s view of the world has been very black and white.” 

Naomi gave a small nod, and when her gaze lifted again, saw him still smiling. She was finding she really like that smile, so kind and warm. Her feet shifted awkwardly, unsure where to take the conversation next. There was a question she very much wanted the answer to. And if this man was this understanding, it might even be an answer she responded well to. “Do you… disapprove of Alex? Of the decisions I’ve made?” 

“Of Alex? No. He tries hard to be a good man; that’s nothing to disapprove of. And by ‘decisions,’ I assume you mean that you’re thinking of trying out some supernatural abilities yourself.”

“…Yes.” 

Again, Allen smiled warmly. “The only time I’ve seriously worried about your decision-making abilities was when you actually accepted Sam’s marriage proposal.” 

“You were pretty happy when I dumped his ass then, huh? I mean, um-” 

The Virtue chuckled. “You’re fine. And yes, I was.” 

Dark eyes blink as a realization hit the woman. “The day I met Alex, I forgot my umbrella, which I never did- that was you, wasn’t it?” 

“I… might’ve given you a hurried push,” the angel admitted. “But I had no idea how close you two would become, or how quickly. I just… hoped you’d be a good influence on each other.” 

“We definitely have been. That was a good push. I certainly… wasn’t going anywhere good on my own. I… didn’t realize there was anyone at that time who cared so much for me.” 

“No one should ever think that. Someone is always watching.” 

A humorless chuckle left her. “I’m sure, but I think we worry about what that Someone is thinking about us.” 

That kind smile again. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that.” 

“No?” 

“The Creator is always listening, Naomi. Always. Even when you’re sure there’s no one. And so am I. Please remember that. Anytime you want to talk, just ask.” 

She smiled. “Thank you, Allen. I will.” 

&

When Naomi came back to sit beside him at the worktable, Alex breathed relief. She looked calmer, happier. It had seemed unlikely Master Humility was screwing with him, but he hadn’t been able to ignore the possibility, either. “You look like you’re feeling better.” 

“I am,” she replied, fiddling with a couple wire scraps. “Thank you, Alex. For finding him.” A small snort left her. “Now I know what Nat meant.” 

“About what?” 

“On the ride home, he said he was happy to have some family that didn’t think he was scum.” 

“…Oh. I’m not sure what to say to that.” 

“You don’t have to say anything.” 

“Well,” the raven head realized. “No one in this vicinity thinks you’re scum, and you’re family to them as well. Last I knew, you felt the same.” 

“I do, but… you know what I mean, right?” 

“Yes,” he snickered. 

“I knew it; you’re just doing that thing again.” 

“Trying to cheer you up?” he asked innocently.

“Alex.” 

Another snicker. “You caught me. In more ways than one.” 

Naomi snorted again, leaning toward him with her elbows on the table. “You are so sappy,” she sighed. “I love you.” 

He leaned down to finished closing the space between them and kiss her. “I love you too.” 

&

Naomi breathed relief, tapping the happy little button on the touch screen that released her from work for the day. One more day. Despite how happy she was to be leaving, it also made her a little sad to know that she’d probably never see the coworkers that she was friendly with ever again. 

But the mental toll this job was taking on her greatly outweighed that sorrow. She needed to leave. And every retail job she’d encountered was the same. Being yelled at because something was out of stock. Barked at just to find out where something was. Forced to greet customers that just ignored you in response. And people expecting you to wait on them hand and foot, even carry their purchases around the store with them, like baskets and carriages weren’t a thing. 

The list went on and _on_.

But it would be over soon. 

Even if she and Alex weren’t together, working with him and his calm manner was a billion times more preferable than to putting up with this shit day after day. 

Naomi turned from the computer- and nearly crashed into someone else. A tall someone else. Maybe taller than Toru, and he was nearly six foot. “S-Sorry,” she muttered, swerving her path to go around the stranger. 

“Do you… know me?” he asked, calling her attention back to him. 

Her brow furrowed, turning to face him again. “Should I?” 

“Eh, I guess not. I doubt any of them have even mentioned me.” 

“…Any of who?” 

His head cocked at her, now looking curious. “You’re Naomi, aren’t you?” 

And the guard went up. “Who are you?” 

His eyes met hers- and suddenly she couldn’t move. “I’m Truman. Toru’s father, whether he likes it or not. You’re not going to like this, but you have to come with me. If it helps, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

It didn’t really, but she couldn’t even say as much, let alone try for the door. He walked up to her, walked behind her, and pulled her body close against his to place a hand over her eyes. “Don’t worry. It won’t take them long at all to find you.” 

Just before Truman moved his hand, Naomi felt two things. She was no longer stiff under however he’d limited her movements, and the air was instantly and unbearably _humid._ Air so thick and dense she would have buckled over gasping if Truman hadn’t been holding her against himself. 

But then he did let go, and she stumbled forward, still gasping. She barely registered him tying something loosely around her neck before the thick air evaporated. A… charm? It looked like nothing more than a long black feather hanging off some twine. “Can’t have you dying on me,” the demon remarked smugly. 

He was uncharmed now, and grinning like he expected her to start screaming about it- and a little put out when she didn’t. “You tried to kill Toru and Nina.” 

“No, Envy stole my car and tried to kill Toru and Nina,” he snipped right back in irritation. “You may or may not believe me, but I’m actually quite happy the asshole didn’t succeed.” 

Fortunate or not, she did. He was calm but seemed irritated that he had to go through all this. For whatever reason he was going through all this…

A quick glance of the space told her he brought her to some run-down cottage. And run-down was generous. “Where are we?” Naomi asked as sternly as she could muster, wanting the location in her head as soon as possible.

“The first place they’ll think to look for you, I’m sure, but that could mean it’s the last place they’ll look. I guess we’ll find out,” Truman replied, plopping down onto a chair that really looked like it shouldn’t be plopped down into. 

“That doesn’t answer me.” 

He titled his head at her, grinning again. “And yet, it does.” 

He wasn’t wrong. Unfortunately. So… he wasn’t going to kill her, at least not yet, and implied that they were someplace easy to locate… “Do you _want_ them to find us?”

“Preferably Alex, but yes.” 

“…Why Alex?”

“I just want a few words with him, then you can both go. Promise.” 

She watched him while he spoke. He didn’t avert his gaze once. His arms weren’t even crossed, sitting casually… Unless he was some kind of lying genius (entirely possible), he was being completely honest. “…What do you want to talk to Alex about?” 

Truman had been almost pleasantly answering her questions, but now smiled, “Nothing you’ll understand anyway, Darling.” 

Oh, he did _not_. Dark eyes narrowing, she demanded, “Try me.” 

For the first time, the demon looked interested in her presence. “That he and the rest of the family have much bigger problems than the stunt I’m pulling now.” 

“Then why pull this stunt at all?” 

“Toru will not talk to me, and both Nina and Alex know an _obscene_ amount of magic.” 

“…Leaving me.” Naomi made a frustrated face before she could stop herself, and Truman snorted. 

“I’m sure Toru hasn’t had anything good to say about me, but you’re not in danger here. Not from me.” 

“…Again, where is here?” she asked, wanting to keep him talking. And wanting a damn answer. 

The demon took a breath, shaking his head like he was trying to get through to a child. “You really don’t want the answer to that, Darling.” 

“I do want to know, or I wouldn’t have asked, Asshole.” 

At the cuss, Truman’s brow lifted, and stood to stand right in front of her. He was tall like Toru, had the same features in appearance, but still were not the same at all. Naomi couldn’t fathom Toru acting like this. And now, the incubus leaned down to sneer at her, “Fine, then. You’re in the second level of Hell, my lady, and you’re going to be here at least another hour, so I suggest you be better company.” 

He turned to go sit again, but the woman gathered the courage to drawl back, “You first,” gaining a cool glare before he did return to his seat. “You just said you weren’t going to hurt me. Change your mind?” 

“Not yet, but I’m getting there, my lady.” 

“My name is Naomi.” 

“I’m aware.” 

Her lips curled to snarl a return, but stopped, realizing she might be able to get a better handle on his personality with some questions he might actually answer. “You’re… not the first to call me that.” 

“I imagine not. Even demons have manners. Well, most do.”

Marie had called her that too, and tried to tell her more… until Alex stopped her. It had been making Toru blatantly uncomfortable, but if she understood correctly, Toru and his family were nobility in some way… and included Truman.

Now, Naomi’s nose scrunched, gazing at her surroundings again. “Tell me this isn’t where you live.” 

The incubus snorted again. “No. Toru issued a very believable threat if I ever had any of his offspring under my roof for any reason. You’re mated to Alex, so that technically includes you.” 

“And you’re hoping he shows up.” 

“Oh, I know I’m not the only one hoping for that. Who doesn’t dream of their significant other coming to rescue them?” 

“And rescue me from where, exactly?” 

Truman sighed dramatically. “Is Arden in your head _already_ , or are you just annoying?” 

“I can’t just want to know where I am?” 

“I told you where you are. Remember what I said earlier about being good company?” 

Dark eyes rolled. There wasn’t even a place for her to sit, should she decided to be so daring, so what exactly- 

_‘Naomi?’_

She willed the smile from her face. _‘Hey, Arden.’_

_‘Are you okay?’_

_‘I’m fine.’_

_‘Where are you?’_

_‘All this asshole will tell me is the second level of Hell.’_

_‘We figured that much… He’s… behaving himself?’_

_‘He says he wants to talk to Alex. And we’re not at his house. It looks like some shack, if that helps.’_

_‘Believe it or not, that does narrow it down. Alex will be there momentarily.’_

“They’re on their way, then?” Truman asked in a disinterested tone.

She gave a small nod. “Sounds like it. You do not look like you got what you wanted.” 

“That remains to be seen, my lady.” 

“Stop. Calling me that.” 

“I’m just being polite.” 

“There is _nothing_ polite about this situation. You _kidnapped_ me.” 

Truman’s eyebrow arched in a very… uneasy way. “I could be doing a lot worse to you, you know.”

“If you want to die so badly, you only need to ask,” Alex’s voice spoke up, entering the dilapidated space, uncharmed. “Are you all right?” he asked his mate. 

“Mildly irritated, but physically fine,” she replied. 

“Well, I’ll see if I can’t do something about that first part at home,” he replied fondly, then cast a dark gaze to the other demon. “Well? What’s so important that you couldn’t have Tauk pass it on?” 

“Dad takes fucking _years_ to ‘pass things on,’ and you know it.” 

“State what you want so we can leave.” 

Truman paused, frowning and glaring a little. “I have it on good authority that some friends of yours from school will be paying you a visit soon.” 

“Could you be any more vague?!” Alex snapped. “Just say who the fuck it is!”

“I’d rather not get my ass kicked, thanks.” 

“You’d rather I did it?”

“You’ve got nothing on them, Short Stack.”

The reference seemed to click with Alex, not acknowledging the taunt but asking only, “You’re sure?”

“Very.” 

“…Fine. But you touch Naomi or any of us ever again, the Neutral Grounds won’t be enough to save you.” 

Truman waved him off. Alex took Naomi’s hand, and, after his thumb brushed counterclockwise on the stone in his other hand the two were gone from the space.

&

When the world re-formed around her, Naomi felt two things: dizziness and nausea. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I forgot to warn you,” she heard Alex say, pretty sure she was leaning on him for support. “Let’s get you sitting.” 

The ground was swept out from under her feet, replaced by the familiar softness of the couch in the den. Still one of her favorite places in the house. “Did you… pick me up?”

“I did,” came the humored return. “We’re back at home.” 

The vertigo was lifting with a few more blinks, and she saw he was right. He stayed quiet after saying so though, holding her hand while kneeling beside her laid-out form until she felt steady enough to sit back up, then joined her on the cushions. 

“Feeling better?” 

“…Yeah. Traveling side-effects?” she guessed. 

“Um, yeah. The first few times between realms aren’t… pleasant.” 

Naomi gave a slow nod. 

“…He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

She gently shook her head. “No. Only kept spouting bullshit. His logic has _issues_.” 

“Oh, we’re aware.” 

“You, um, did you know what he was talking about?” 

“I think so, yes. Has Arden explained Passions?”

“A little. Seven, right? Tauk’s one?”

“Yeah. Two of the current ones are Academy drop-outs, but while they were there, so was I.” 

“You were… friends?” 

“They were bullies. They carried on as bullies. I never went out of my way to interact with them.” 

Naomi was getting the feeling that was a very glossed-over way of saying, ‘They made my life miserable and I hated them.’ Was that what they were doing, even now? 

“From what I hear, that’s still their habit.” 

Ah. “So… they’re just gonna pop in to try and ensure your misery? That’s insane. You haven’t seen them in years, right?”

“Yes, but I don’t know what Truman specifically meant. They’ll stick their head in, I’m sure, but why… I have no idea. Most demons in the Levels think cruelty for the sake of cruelty is they way they’re supposed to be. Maybe it is and we really are the odd ones, but… I’m rambling,” he realized with a flush.

“It’s okay,” she smiled. “Oh! Before I forget, Truman said Envy stole his car to, um, the other night…” 

“Ah.” He did not sound convinced. 

“And… this is probably terrible, but… I think I believe him.” 

The statement perked his interest. “Oh? Why?” 

“Because when I accused him of it, he seemed really disgusted by it. Like, he knew I would think that and would keep thinking it no matter what he said.” 

“That’s… really specific.” 

“It’s… a place I’ve been.” 

“…I see. I’ll keep that in mind, and pass it on to Dad- Dammit, who I still have to call,” he realized, pulling out his phone. 

Naomi sat back against him as he dialed, his arm looping around her shoulders as the call connected. 

“Yes, she’s fine,” he spoke calmly into the receiver, and relayed what he’d seen and Naomi had told him. 

“It does seem unlikely he’d just outright lie,” Toru could be heard saying. “But… at the same time, I haven’t spoken to him since I was your age.” 

“Well, we’d be keeping a guard up around him anyway, right?” Alex reasoned. 

“True,” Toru replied with an uncertain sigh. “Still. And do we have any idea which Passions will be stopping by to make up miserable?”

“I’m guessing Envy if she did steal Truman’s car, and Wrath and Greed would be from school.” 

“All right. Let me know if there’s anything else. Take of yourself.” 

“Yeah. You too, I guess. Bye.” 

“Wow,” Naomi noted after he’d hung up. “You were almost civil to him; this must be serious.” 

“I’d be happy to call him back and tell him off if it would help ease your mind,” came the smiling offer. 

A watered-down glare hit him before she spoke again. “Seriously now- how bad is this?”

“Honestly, it depends on how serious they are. But… I hope you don’t think I’m being overprotective-“ 

“I won’t go anywhere without a supernatural chaperone.” 

“Thank you.” He gave her a kiss and she settled back against him. 

Naomi kept replaying the incident in her mind, trying not to focus on her own racing emotions but Truman’s words- and remembered something Alex had said. “What are the Neutral Grounds?” 

“Basically Purgatory, I guess,” the incubus replied. “No one’s supposed to start shit there, so it seemed the most likely place he’d bring you and still be trying to keep his own sorry hide alive.” 

“…It’s humid there.” 

“That place is nothing compared to- That’s right,” he realized. “How were you able to breathe?” 

Naomi held up the feather still hanging from her neck. 

“May I?” came the question, still holding out his hand. The twine was long enough to just hand it to him still around her neck. 

“Everything okay?” the woman asked, her mate looking it over rather intently. 

“Yeah,” he replied, handing it back to her. “It’s probably not a bad idea to keep that with you- it’s one of Tauk’s.” 

“I-It is? You can tell?” 

“Mm-hm. Freely-given wing feathers are pretty potent protectors.” 

“And… if Truman just took it somehow?” 

“It wouldn’t have done anything. I… admit, I thought you were being optimistic when you said Truman didn’t try to kill my parents, but… if he went out of his way to get you that…” 

“He said he couldn’t have me dying on him.” 

“Yet, probably.” 

“There was no ‘yet.’ He… actually seemed annoyed by the whole thing. Like there was literally somewhere else he needed, or at least wanted, to be.” 

“…Huh. Still-“ 

“Sadist Passions. Supernatural bodyguard. I got it.” 

Alex laughed with her. “Everyone’s at Dad’s. Want to go join them?” 

“So. Much.”


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi looked herself over in the mirror one last time before going downstairs. It was a narrow, but full-length piece placed on the far side of the room where Alex didn’t really go. He’d surprised her with it when she’d started moving in, saying his own discomfort didn’t have to keep inconveniencing her as well. The woman had been completely floored- and grateful. Using her compact all the time was getting pretty old. 

They were going over Toru and Nina’s house, but while she’d been getting ready, Alex was down in the basement getting some last-minute orders out. So he claimed. IT was entirely possible he’d procrastinated himself into the deadline. Now, satisfied with her appearance, Naomi headed down to retrieve him. 

But as she walked down the stairs to him, she heard voices. One was Alex, yes, but but she’d never heard the other one before. Had someone come in while she was upstairs? It would’ve been weird not to hear the door… 

Oh. There was a young man with dark hair, so dark you almost couldn’t see the green tint to it, thin, dark-skinned… but… all over that skin… it looked as if someone had etched light green patterns that… shone. And when he turned to her, bright green eyes lightened to delight. “Naomi!” 

“Do I…?” Wait. She didn’t know how she knew, but she did know this man. “Emrys?” 

“Ha! Told you!” the familiar smirked to the incubus. 

“Congrats,” Alex drawled back, finishing a project. “Want a cookie?” 

“Yes, please,” was the reply with all the eagerness of a small child. 

“There will be plenty at my parents’ house, providing that the kids haven’t eaten them all before we get there,” the raven head continued, then to his mate added, “Which I’m guessing you came down here to remind me about.” 

“No!” Emrys cut in. “You’re supposed to tell her how pretty she looks!” 

The look Alex shot him was not kind. “I was getting there. Why do I put up with this insanity?” 

“I know way more than you,” came the prideful grin. 

“…Rub that in,” he grumbled, and turned his attention to the woman again. “You do look lovely.” 

“Thank you,” Naomi smiled, laughter calming. It was just a sweater and jeans, nothing to get worked up over. “Are you two, um…?” 

“About. Emrys is ridiculous when he’s like this and I apologize.” 

“It’s called a sense of humor,” the familiar defended himself. 

“Just because mine is different from yours doesn’t mean I don’t have one.” 

“I don’t remember saying otherwise.” 

“Ugh, whatever. The sooner we get to my parent’s house, the sooner you can find someone else to annoy.” 

“Or I could stay up your ass all night,” came the smiling return. 

“Just try it, Emrys- I dare you.” 

The darker-toned male did keep his silence after sticking his tongue out at Alex, so there were no further death threats on the short ride up the road. It was a couple weeks till Christmas, and Alex had invited her over for Nina’s yearly tradition of tree decorating. Afterward, the older woman had said she’d bring her along for the small church’s services that night. 

The door was never locked, neither was Alex’s, and the trio came right in to the den- where Naomi’s breath caught in her throat. A tree stretched halfway to the ceiling of the house, a ladder nearby to get to the top. Boxes and bags filled with ornaments and decorations were scattered about the floor around Nina with a camera, taking shots of Toru and David. There was even a plate of sugar cookies on the coffee table. 

Naomi thought she might cry. 

“Are you all right?” Alex asked her as Emrys made a bee line to join David and Mimi in enjoying the cookies.

She didn’t look at him, but she nodded. 

“Feel free to join us,” Nina smiled. 

Blinking back happy tears, the younger woman moved forward to the winter-themed containers. One stuck out at her, a large box with snowy mountains decorating the sides, and she went over to pick it up. 

Alex was snickering. “You would go for that one.” 

“Why?” Naomi hadn’t really looked inside, but found it full of handmade ornaments… symbols of different faiths. The ones she recognized, anyway. The others could be anything. “Huh.” 

“When Alex was a little younger than David, he insisted we ‘make it fair.’ So we helped him make those,” Nina explained. 

“Oh, I see,” the younger woman smiled. “Not a bad idea at all, I think.” 

“An’ Mommy helps me make one every year!” David proclaimed, holding up a similar box filled with only a few decorations. “We haven’t made one for this year yet- you can help!” 

Nina chuckled. “And for you too, Mimi, if you’d like. We’re putting up less and less of the store-bought ones, but given the reason, no one really minds.” 

Naomi returned the expression, losing the war with her emotions and taking a centering breath before she spoke, “Yeah, I can see that.” 

Mimi did very much want to make ornaments too, asking Nina, “Are hearts okay? I wanna make those.” 

“You can make whatever you like,” the woman told her with a kind smile. “If you’d like, you can even string a few together and we’ll hang it like a garland.” 

Her jaw slacked. “Really?!”

“Yeah!” David chimed before his mother could. “I did that with snowflakes last year! See?” he continued, producing a line of choppily-cut snowflakes strung together on a line of thread. 

“Oh, they look pretty.” 

“I know.” 

“David,” Toru scolded. 

“I mean ‘thank you,’” his youngest quickly corrected. 

“You’re welcome,” the girl giggled back. 

“Why don’t you run up and get your art supplies then, David?” Nina asked. 

“Okay!” 

“I’ll come too!” Mimi said, and ran upstairs with her friend. 

“It’s hard to believe we were ever afraid they wouldn’t get along,” the raven-headed woman laughed. 

“We got very lucky,” Alex insisted. “If either one of them was even a little more foul-tempered-” 

“Then we should be thankful your brother doesn’t share your disposition.” 

“Toru, that’s the opposite of helping,” his mate sighed. 

“Forgive me,” he asked, pulling her close from behind, making her smile again. 

Their eldest rolled his eyes, but kept his focus on his own mate. “Did you want help with those?” he asked her of the box still in her hands. 

“I think I have it. Unless… do you still remember what they mean?” 

“Most, if not all, I think. Why?” 

“Come tell me about them, then,” she replied, walking closer to the tree. 

“I can do that.” 

Nina and Toru, still wrapped in each other, shared a smile at the two. “And you were worried,” he muttered lowly to her. 

“Not half as worried as you,” was the sure reply, and his green eyes narrowed slightly.

“Silence,” he muttered back not even half-heartedly, and gave his mate a kiss.

The kids came bounding back in then, two mid-sized boxes each, and wasted no time scattering the contents on the floor. “Give us some room to walk about,” Nina laughed, breaking free of the brunet’s grasp to help minimize the space they were using. “We don’t want to be tripping over you sillies at every turn.” 

“What? You don’t?” David asked innocently, then erupted into laughter. 

“You little brat,” she laughed with him, and kissed his nose. “Now, what are you gonna make?” 

“Something sparkly,” was the only reply, attention already back on the supplies. 

“Let us know if you need help. The both of you,” she added to Mimi. 

“Okay!” she called back, but like her friend, attention was elsewhere. 

“They didn’t hear me, did they?” the woman sighed to her mate. 

“Not a word,” Toru agreed. 

“And I think you’re familiar with this one already,” Alex was saying as his own mate pulled out a cardboard cross next from the box. 

She took it, a sad look on her features. “I thought I was,” came the wistful murmur.

“…You and Liam still fighting?” 

“I think… we pretty much agreed not to talk about it anymore.” 

“That doesn’t sound healthy.” 

“It’s not.” She still had the ornament in her hands, fiddling with it on the ladder. “I don’t like it, but other than bending my views to meet his… Maybe we do each need to go our own ways.” 

“Maybe I’m making too little of it, but I don’t think being friends with someone means you have to agree on everything.” 

“Everything, no, but there are things that change how you see a person, and this did for us both.” With a heavy sigh, she added the ornament to the branches. “We want to stay friends, just every time we see each other now, we’re thinking about the giant elephant I put in the room. And don’t you dare blame yourself.” 

“How…?” 

“When it comes to me, you always find a way to blame yourself.” 

“In my defense, you did say it my influence making you more vocal.” 

Naomi leaned forward on the ladder to smile at him. “That’s a good thing, Alex. I shouldn’t let people walk all over me.” 

“Agreed, but as you’re finding, having opinions has side-effects.” 

“…Yeah.” 

“What about his girlfriend? Amy? I believe you said you were good friends with her too.”

“And still am, I think. Stuck between us, and Liam’s further annoyed that she isn’t thinking the same things about me that he is.” 

“So she sees your side of things as well. Perhaps wanting to stay in your lives will help him come around.” 

“Or he’ll push us further away.” 

“…Still, there’s no use wasting time dwelling on it.” 

“I know you’re right, I just… Oh, hey, I know this one!” she smiled again. She’d been rifling through the box as she spoke, and now pulled out a blue-painted pentagram. “Wicca, right? That’s what my boss is. I was asking her a million questions one afternoon and… probably really annoying her. But she was really nice about it.” 

“You’ve always had good things to say about her, so I’m not surprised,” he replied. “Most prefer curiosity over fear. I know we do; I’m sure she did as well. I’m sorry I can’t be more help to you with your friends; this is an area I don’t have any experience in. However,” he added, turning to look back at the scene. “There is someone here who does.” 

Naomi looked as well. Toru was ‘helping’ the kids with their projects, much to his mate’s amusement. “Nina,” she realized, seeing the other woman with her camera currently pointed at the laughing children. Marie said the majority of the woman’s family had turned on her when she started seeing Toru. Carefully, she stepped down the ladder and handed the box over to Alex before walking over to the older woman. 

Her attention was sidelined by the quartet on the floor- Emrys and the oldest incubus were not only sitting with the younger ones but seemed to have projects of their own. “Succumb to the peer pressure?” Naomi chuckled. 

“In my defense, these guys are very convincing,” Toru tried. Emrys just squeezing out glitter glue.

“They didn’t have to say a word; you just joined them,” Nina drawled before taking the newcomer’s hand to walk over into the kitchen. “Did you want to talk, Love?” came the question with a knowing smile. 

“Eavesdropping, huh?” the brunette smiled. She loved that, despite every one of them could hear clearly through the entire house, there was still at least the illusion of privacy where needed. It also depended how much attention the others were paying, too, she supposed. “I… do, I’m just not sure what to say.” 

“You and Liam still aren’t speaking.” 

“We’re speaking, we’re just not saying anything. Is it… like that with your family?” 

The older woman looked at the ground with a melancholy smile before looking up again. “I know, at this point, you know my family is made up of magic users. What probably hasn’t been mentioned is that when one is a magic user, well, that’s usually synonymous with ‘demon hunter.’”

“…Oh. No, I didn’t know that. Can… I ask then, um…” 

“How I met Toru?” A nod. “Certainly. It’s actually a pretty fun story,” Nina laughed. “Toru usually does a good job of keeping his head down, but there were reports of suspicious activity in this area. Nothing of any real consequence, just people disappearing for hours at a time with no explanation of where they’d been during that time. And when an incubus feeds on someone it leaves a mark, almost like a hickey. So, for someone who knew what to look for, it wasn’t difficult to figure for the most part.” 

“For the most part?” Naomi repeated in question, grateful to be given something else to think about. 

“The people that went missing didn’t always have the mark. That stumped myself and everyone else for a long time before I realized what I thought was very likely- there wasn’t always a mark because the people weren’t always being fed on, they were essentially being borrowed for a few hours because of one little emotion that plagues us all at one point or the other.” 

The brunet titled her head, thinking. “Was… he lonely?” 

Nina tapped her nose. “My father was right on telling me the idea was ridiculous, but I decided to take a chance. I felt like an absolute fool, but my relatives often called me naive and such, and I… just had to know if they were right or not, even if it killed me. Or worse, I guess,” she admitted lowly, her smile flickering a little. “I definitely do know there are demons… not like Toru. Even if he were mortal, he’s one in four million.” 

“Love at first sight, then?” the other woman guessed with a small smile of her own. 

“Not first sight… but first night. He readily and easily answered every question I had, flirting, of course, and I did keep my guard but I just… couldn’t stop myself from liking him. Saw him a lot more. A few weeks later, I was pregnant with Alex. My family was not happy.” 

“D-Did they know you were, ah, seeing him?”

“They did not. And I do miss them, especially this time of year, but if they can’t be happy I’ve found someone I love who takes care of me, then there’s really nothing I can do about their prejudice viewpoints.” She paused again, looking at Naomi carefully. “Do you understand what I mean?”

She slowly nodded.

“I do talk to my mother often. She should be here soon, actually, and is the only one who’s made an effort to get to know Toru; everyone else is too focused on what he is to see who he is. She visits whenever she can, always has presents for the boys.” There was a pause, sorting out her words. When she spoke again, her voice was strained. “I grew up hearing how we all loved each other no matter what, but when the time came to find out if that was really true…” She sighed, shaking her head. “Sounding familiar?” 

Naomi sadly nodded. “Liam was the first person to come into my life that I actually began to trust. I-I don’t want…” 

“I know, Love,” Nina smiled, taking her daughter’s hands into her own. “No one ever does, but… sometimes you just have to let people go. I know you’ve already struggled with this recently and I’m sorry. I’m sure it’s crossed your mind that Liam may be right-”

“No,” she replied, sounding a little surprised herself. “Not once. Even if Liam is right, that’s not a side I can stand to be on, and I can’t keep quiet anymore.” Tears started brimming her eyes, and with it came the first sniffle. Her mate was in the doorway, concern etched in his features. 

“So much like your father,” his mother laughed, releasing Naomi’s hands with a kiss, and her son’s cheek a kiss before leaving the room. 

“Are you all right?” Alex asked, welcoming the remaining woman into his arms. 

“No,” was the reply, hanging onto the embrace. “But I think I will be. I’m hoping, anyway. Storms pass- it’s what they do.” 

The incubus wasn’t sure what to say to that, but did pull his mate closer, hoping this one did as quickly as possible. 

He held her as long as she stayed with him, until her emotions calmed enough to rejoin everyone in the living room. “Naomi! Alex! Lookit!” Mimi called from her spot on the floor. She was holding a crooked heart the size of her head, covered in red glitter. 

“It’s beautiful, Mimi!” the woman called back, Alex nodding his agreement. 

The girl giggled gleefully and went back to work. 

It wasn’t long after that that there was a knock on the door, then a loud proclamation of, “Where’s my grandbabies?!” rang through the air. 

David went flying in the direction of the voice. Mimi stayed where she was, but did look curious… And Alex. Naomi had to swallow her laughter, as he mate clearly wanted to run on after his brother but was willing himself to stay where he was. “You don’t have to pretend you didn’t just mentally become five years old for my sake,” she smiled teasingly. 

“Oh, it’s not for your sake,” Toru spoke. “He’s been playing that game for _years_.” 

“Shut _up_ , Dad,” Alex snarled back. 

“Hello, hello!” the newcomer’s voice called again, but this time was closer. Naomi turned to see a woman that did look a lot like Nina, only much older, entering the room. She only had time to hug her daughter before David reappeared in the doorway. “Daddy! Daddy! Come look!” 

“Oh, Mary, what did you do?” the brunet incubus asked warily. 

“Who, me? Only what the child asked,” she replied innocently. 

“Then I really do shudder to think,” was the reply, walking out to his youngest.

But the older woman’s attention was already redirected, spying a pair of wide, round eyes on her. “And you’re Mimi, right?” she smiled at the girl, who nodded. 

“You’re Nina’s mama?” she asked softly. 

“I am.” 

“Am… I your grandbaby too?” 

“No,” she smiled. “You’re Alex and Naomi’s daughter, and that makes you my great-grandbaby.” 

“Ohhh,” the girl replied in awe. “I-I like the white whispys in your hair. They’re pretty with all the dark hair.” 

“Why, thank you, Mimi,” she replied. “If you like, I have present for you as well, one that’ll compliment those beautiful eyes of yours.” 

“Oh, Mary!” Toru called a little too sweetly, reentering the room with a strained smile, and walked up to her. “A drum set? May I ask what I did to upset you so?” 

“Nothing,” she replied in the same way. “I asked David what he wanted when I came to visit, and that’s what he told me, so I brought it.” 

Toru looked ill. Alex was trying (and failing) not to laugh. Naomi elbowed him in the side. 

“Daddy! Help me put it together! Oh… wait, should Mommy?”

“We can both help you later, David,” Nina smiled. “Come visit with everyone for now, okay?”

“Okay!” was the quick reply and ran back over. 

Mimi’s round eyes hadn’t left the small box in Mary’s hand and the woman held it out to her now. Cautiously, the girl took it, and after another look around, pulled the top loose. Inside was a pendant, a red stone in the shape of a heart. “Do you like it?” Mary asked. 

Gaze not leaving the gift, Mimi nodded. “Th-Thank you,” she soft voice spoke. 

“You’re very welcome.” 

“It’s so pretty!” David agreed. “Can I put it on you?” 

“S-Sure,” his friend replied. 

“Now,” Mary spoke to Alex. “It seems I got here early, didn’t I?” 

The raven head chuckled. “It’s me running late. I was about to go start dinner,” he spoke, turning towards the kitchen, the corner of his eye catching his daughter loving all the attention her and her new necklace were getting. It’d be weeks before they would be able to get her to take it off, if even then. 

“Do you need help?” Naomi asked, looking away from the scene now herself. 

“I can’t say I would mind,” he replied. 

“There’s a first,” Toru spoke. “Usually no one else is allowed in the kitchen with Alex.” 

“That’s just you, and because you have no idea what you’re doing,” is eldest replied, and took his mate’s hand to leave the room. 

Naomi helped where she could, but as the meal was coming together and there was less and less for her to do, Alex suggested she go back out with everyone. “But then you’ll just be in here by yourself,” she protested. 

“I’m a big boy, Naomi; I can handle it. I’ll be out soon anyway. And I know you want to talk to Grandma more- don’t even try to deny it.” 

He had her. “All right, if you’re sure,” she finally agreed. 

“I am. Go on now.” 

He was alone for an even shorter amount of time than he’d thought as Lonan, by himself, came in through the kitchen’s side entrance. “Hey, mind if I hang out here awhile?” 

“Anna and Arden are annoying you? That’s a new one.” Usually it was Arden with that complaint. 

“They’re having the most asinine fight I’ve ever heard,” the other replied irritably. 

The incubus had noticed the other male sometimes spoke like a modern teenager, sometimes like the English nobility he’d once been, and it was an interesting combination. Now, he laughed. “Oh, their yearly debate, is it?” 

“Every year?” the visitor gaped. “Alex, please tell me they don’t argue every year about whether or not Santa exists. Nothing like that happened last Christmas!” 

“You were probably with your family, because as far as I know, it’s been every year since even Dad’s known them. Usually starts with Anna insisting on leaving out cookies and carrots.” 

“Did this time too.” 

“Well, pained though I am to even think about it, there is an upside, at least for you.” 

The vampire stopped rubbing his temples to look at the other. “And what is that?” 

“That argument leads to angry sex.” 

Lonan was suddenly at full attention. “It does?” 

“It has every time I’ve had the unfortunate experience of being in the vicinity of it.” 

“Oh. Well, um, then…” 

“See you later.” 

“See ya!” was the hurried reply, and the brunet was back out the door. 

Alex shook his head, and snickering, went back to work. 

The meal was enjoyable, even Alex admitted it was nice sitting with everyone like this, but soon after they’d gone back out to the living room with some cocoa, Naomi, despite her best efforts, had nodded off while leaning against him on the couch.

“Oh, poor thing; looks like we tired her out,” Mary chuckled. 

“This is her first day off in almost two weeks,” Alex quietly spoke. “Her last day should’ve been a week ago, but she said she didn’t want to leave her coworkers stranded for the holidays.” 

“That’s… very kind of her, but if that amount of time working straight isn’t illegal already, it should be.” 

“I voiced something similar, but she wouldn’t hear it.” 

“Trying to get someone to listen, but they won’t?” Toru asked. “I can’t imagine what that’s like.” 

Alex’s look was not kind. 

“Stop it, you two,” Nina scolded them. “Does she need the money so much?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure if it’s that or they’re just that good at guilt-tripping her to come in. Probably both. And get the thought out of your head,” he warned his father. “She will not appreciate the gesture.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Toru deadpanned. 

“The hell you don’t.” 

“Language, Alex.” 

“Ask me if I care. _Please_.” 

Nina opened her mouth, probably to reprimand the two, but David popped up from his new coloring book to quietly ask his father, “Can we open the rest of Grandma’s presents now?”

“Not till Naomi wakes up,” Toru told him kindly. 

“It’s all right,” Alex spoke up, moving slightly to pull a stone from his pocket. “I’ll bring her upstairs.” 

“You just happened to have a teleportation charm in your pocket?” 

“You know I always have a teleportation charm in my pocket,” came the swift return. “Especially when I’m visiting you.” 

“You’re so sweet,” the older man drawled with a roll of his eyes.

Alex didn’t acknowledge the comment, focus on the small stone and where he wanted to go. His thumb traced a clockwise circle, and both he and Naomi were in one of the guestrooms. He could still hear the goings-on in the den clearly, but this should be enough for the woman to be able to continue to rest.

For a good while it was, she only shifting slightly on the bed right after they’d relocated, but curled in against him again for about twenty minutes. Naomi started to shift again, then stretched, yawned, and opened her dark eyes. “Hi.” 

“Hi. Did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah.” Her eyes then searched their surroundings. “Are we still at your parent’s house, or…?” 

“Yes. There’s a bunch of guest rooms; I got you to one when David wanted to open the rest of the gifts. It promised to be noisy.” 

“Fair enough, but… I’m sorry I missed it.” 

“They’re still playing, if you’d like to go back.” 

“Yeah. I would. But bathroom first.” 

On the way back down, though, they passed Nat’s room, door closed. He’d been invited to join them, of course, but it looked like that invitation had been declined. ‘Is he in there?’ Naomi mouthed to Alex, who nodded. After a pause, she walked to the door, quietly knocking. 

No answer. A second knock was met with more silence. “He probably wants to be left alone,” the raven head ventured. “This can’t be a great time for him.” 

The woman did nod, but still didn’t venture from the door. She knocked a third time, still didn’t get a response, and tried the doorknob. She opened it only a crack, softly speaking, “Hi Nat. I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, but I just wanted to let you know you can join us whenever you want, even if it’s not till tomorrow. I know Alex set aside a plate for you, and I’m about to devour some cake myself. But take care of yourself first, okay? Love you,” was the tentative add, and she closed the door again. 

Naomi took Alex’s hand, and made their way downstairs. 

The kids had a few new toys each that they were playing with- Toru and Nina making out on the couch, which made Alex sigh. “Your parents like each other,” Naomi told him. “Deal with it.” 

He rolled his azure eyes, but continued to follow her into the room. “N’omi, look!” Mimi smiled, holding up her new doll. “Her name’s Annie and Mary said she’s mine!” 

“How wonderful! That’s a generous gift; I hope you thanked her.” The girl nodded. “Good job. What are you and David playing?” 

“He got dinosaurs, and Annie’s teaching them to do tricks!” 

“Wow! I didn’t think anyone could train dinosaurs!” 

“It’s just pretend, N’omi.” 

“Of course; silly me.” 

She ran back over to David and their game continued; Nina and Toru were no longer attached at the mouth, but sitting comfortably together. “Nice of you to come up for air,” Alex spoke. 

Toru scratched at his nose- with his middle finger. Nina slapped it from his face. “Ow,” he muttered, letting his hand hang as if it had been seriously injured. 

“I’m so sorry I fell asleep on you all,” Naomi spoke ups sheepishly. “I swear, I didn’t-” 

“Shh, now, stop that,” Nina told her. “You clearly needed the rest. It’s fine, dear.” 

The dark-haired brunette calmed at the words, easing back against Alex. Before the conversation could start again, Mimi walked up to her to ask in a small voice, “Mary got me a book of stories. Will you read them to me later?” 

“And me?” David chimed. 

“Sure,” the woman smiled. “I can do that.” 

They both brightened and the girl went back to rejoin her friend. “Did you still want cake?” Alex asked her. 

“Oh-my-God-yes. How did I forget _cake_?” 

“Can we have cake too?” Mimi asked. 

“You two already had your dessert,” Nina spoke up first. “Let Naomi have hers.” 

The kids pouted, and Alex kissed the top of his mate’s head. “I’ll go get you a slice.” 

“Thank you!” she called after him. 

Once in the kitchen, the blue-eyed man found another occupant with his nose in the fridge. “If you’re looking for the plate Naomi mentioned, it’s on the bottom shelf behind the milk, since Mimi wanted some.” 

“O-Oh. Thanks,” was the returned mutter. The teen retrieved it, but paused with it on the counter. 

“Contemplating life’s mysteries?” Alex asked, cutting Naomi’s slice. 

“N-No, not… Well, maybe,” came the un-humored chuckle. “I… don’t mean to be terrible… Do I have to go out there to eat?” 

“What? No. Eat wherever you want; just don’t leave dishes everywhere.” 

“…Oh. It’s really okay?” 

“As Naomi and I’m sure my parents told you, you are welcome to join us, but it’s certainly understood if you’d rather be on your own. This is probably a hard time for you right now, and magically, being around a literal horde of demons can’t be pleasant.” 

The brunet shrugged. “You’d be surprised.” 

Oh? Huh. “Well, as you like. I have to get this to Naomi before she comes looking for me,” the incubus replied, holding up the plated slice. 

“Far be it for me to get between someone and their dessert,” Nat smiled, and it actually seemed genuine. 

Alex went back to the den, and Naomi gladly (and gratuitously) accepted her cake. She was talking to the older woman about the holiday services they’d be attending, and gave a little wave- to Nat, taking a seat beside her. He gave a smile back, and slowly started to eat. The conversation continued, not urging him to join in but not discouraging it either. Alex had a feeling it was exactly what he needed. 

About an hour later, when everyone (sans Alex and Nat) was getting ready to head out and help decorate the large cabin that served as a church for the season, Naomi did ask her cousin if he wanted to come along. The teen paused, but declined, saying perhaps another time. “Are you waiting for them here?” he tentatively asked the remaining incubus. 

“That was the plan. I have been wanting to talk to you, if that’s all right.” 

A small nod. 

“My father mentioned your aim was to get back into making money with your magic. Is that still true?” 

“I… still have a lot of catching up to do, and I need a new ring, but, um, yeah. It is.” 

“New ring?” 

“Yeah. Has to be pure silver, and helps a lot with the complicated stuff. I always had it on, and it should’ve been with my stuff when I was released, but… I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised.” 

“Probably not, but I can help there. If you don’t mind coming back to my house, that is.” 

Nat blinked at him, then his brow furrowed, asking, “You just happened to have some pure silver rings laying around?” 

“I don’t just enchant stones. And no, you don’t have to pay me. Call it my good deed for the year.” 

“That’d… be amazing. We can go? Now?” 

“Sure. Let’s go.” 

&

Nat was quiet on the ride over, sweatshirt pulled tightly to himself and sitting tensely. Alex tried not to take it personally. The teen was obviously a hardcore introvert, but while Alex had made that lifestyle a conscious decision, Nat seemed to think it was his only option. Poor guy. The raven head had thought his own childhood awkward and awful- he didn’t want to know what kind of environment Nat had been enduring. 

They pulled up and Alex brought him right down to the basement. Nat didn’t seem particularly impressed by the surroundings, but he did seem interested, going over to look at what stones the incubus had on hand. 

The incubus himself went for one of a few small wooden boxes on top of one of the bookcases holding his stores, gently removing the top. Inside were a dozen silver rings. “Why are you doing this?” Nat asked. 

“Is there something wrong with helping someone who would benefit from it? Believe it or not Nat, I knew who you were before Lonan brought your mess of a personal life to our attention, I just didn’t know you two were friends. You were doing well, and you can be again. But this time, for yourself.” 

The hazel gaze returned to the box, now sitting on the worktable. He held out his right hand over the contents, and Alex felt a chill go down his spine. Ugh. Of course he was using magic to pick one out, and took a couple slow steps back so not to break the teen’s concentration. 

After a moment, one rose above the rest, and Nat grasped it. “Oh, right, I’m sorry,” he muttered, seeing the shorter male now a few paces away. 

“It’s all right. I suppose I should have seen that coming.” 

“I still should have said something.” 

Alex waved him off, replacing the box on top of the bookcase. “Does that really help so much?” 

“With the more complicated stuff; I don’t have to concentrate as hard or… Are you actually interested, or just being polite? I don’t want to bore you.” 

A shrug. “Call it professional curiosity. I like magic. A lot. And… angelic magic was never even an option for me.” 

“…Did you want to learn it?” Nat asked. He didn’t seem to understand. 

“It has the sturdiest shielding.” 

“…The houses,” the younger man muttered in realization. “You obviously made it work, though. I had no idea Toru’s house was there until we drove past the barrier. Same just now with your house.” 

“…Thank you. Mom did their house, though. And you should be able to find both places just fine now, since you’ve been inside.” 

Nat gave a nod, looking down at the ring now around his middle finger, flexing his fingers. 

“Have you ever sparred anyone before?” Alex ventured. It’d be nice to go against someone new. 

“Um, no… Angelic magic does have an offensive side… I’m just not very good at it. All my energy has gone into shielding and protection.” 

“…By choice?” 

“…My parents. They said it was ‘where the money was.’ Not that I saw any of it,” was the added grumble, then alarm crossed his face, realizing his slip. 

Alex held up a hand, saying, “You’re fine. Clearly your parents weren’t, but that’s neither here nor there. It is something you want to get back into, right?” 

“It is… just…” 

“Just what?” the incubus prompted when it didn’t look like the other was going to continue. 

“With… my record, no one’s going to… you know, so…” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“I- What?” 

“Literal demon,” Alex spoke, pointing at himself. “If I can get work, so can you.” 

Nat looked _very_ uncomfortable. He had to be believing whatever he was thinking would offend the blue-eyed man. “Just… people looking for this type of magic, they tend to-” 

“You only saw the people your parents wanted you to see, right?” A nod. “And they probably only did business with people they approved of, right?” 

“Y-Yeah.” 

“So then, it’s very likely that there’s a multitude of beings who aren’t pompous dicks very interested in your type of magic.” 

A smile started to form on the teen’s lips, then paused. “How do I reach them, assuming you’re right?” 

“I think I can help there, too. I have a few clients with requests that you could probably fill better than I could,” Alex told him, opening the laptop sitting on his worktable. 

“You… what? No. I can’t just take your clients, especially without them knowing!”

“I already got their permission, Genius, and if they do prefer what you produce, you’re welcome to them.” 

“Oh, now I see; you’re just pawning the difficult people off on me.” 

“They’re not all difficult. Most of them are quite nice,” was the reply, pulling up a list of about a half dozen people and their needs, which he printed out to hand to Nat. 

The brunet looked it over. “They’re mostly just basic protection talismans,” he finally voiced. “I can do these in five minutes each. What are these numbers next to them?” 

“That’s what I charge.” 

“For one?!” Nat yelped as soon as they words were out of the raven head’s mouth. 

Who laughed. “Yes, for one. And that’s actually a little lower than most.” 

“…Wow. “

“I know you said it would take you five minutes, it would for me too, but they’re not just paying for the five minutes, they’re also paying for all the years it took you to learn to do it in five minutes.” 

“I guess that makes sense. Still seems like a lot, though.” 

“Feel free to make it less if it makes you more comfortable. Just have them done by the end of the week.” 

“How do I, um, contact them?” 

“I’ll worry about that for now.” 

“O-Okay. I can’t thank you enough for this. Really.” 

“Like I said. My good deed for the year. Ready to head back?” 

“Yeah, but… to do these talismans, I’d usually use a calligraphy pen and ink. Do you think Toru has that?” 

“No, and I know I don’t. Anna might,” he realized, taking out his phone to text her. “I swear, that woman has at least a hundred hobbies.” 

“Living as long as she has, it makes sense.” 

The incubus paused to look at him. “How do you know how old she is?” It wasn’t likely she or anyone else had mentioned it. 

“I… can, um, tell. If that makes sense. Just being around her, or anyone else. Whether or not they’re mortal, and if they are, what they are and how old. I think it’s part of the ‘seeing through lies’ trait.” 

“Huh. That’s handy,” he replied, and went back to his phone- which was now ringing. “What the fuck do you want?” he drawled into the device. 

“Ascertaining you two are still in once piece, as all of us just got home and there’s no sign of you.” 

“Then I’ll just take a moment to remind you that I’m thirty-seven, not ten,” Alex replied through clenched teeth. 

“I don’t care how old you are, randomly vanishing, especially with someone we’re supposed to be taking care of, is not appreciated.” It wasn’t the first time he’d shared similar sentiments, and honestly, it probably wasn’t going to be the last. “In any case,” Toru sighed then, probably knowing that to be true as well, “Are you two staying there or coming back here?” 

“We were just about to head back. If that’s all right with you, that is.” 

Another sigh sounded from the other end of the line. “We’ll see you shortly, then.” 

“Yeah,” Alex replied, and hung up, shaking his head. 

“…I’m told it’s good when they worry,” Nat spoke up. 

“I suppose I should be grateful he didn’t just come barreling the door down,” the incubus snorted, and the teen smirked with him. He still had a bit of a deer in headlights look on the way home, even apologizing to those present at their destination for making them worry, while Alex wordlessly retook his spot next to Naomi, giving her cheek a kiss.   
“You two had an adventure, I hear,” she smiled. 

“It wasn’t that big of a deal,” he sighed to her, looking up from his text to Ann. “We were about to head back anyhow. Honestly, I thought you’d be gone longer.” 

“We were out the usual hour and a half,” his mother informed him with a smile. “You two must’ve been having fun.” 

At the comment, Alex and Nat (who’d reclaimed an armchair to pull his legs up on) looked at each other. “I guess so,” the incubus finally stated, and lowered his gaze back to his phone. “Anna does have those supplies,” he continued to the teenager. “She says she’ll come by tomorrow night.” 

“O-Oh,” the younger magic user managed to reply. “That- She doesn’t have to do that.” 

“She’s aware, but I still wouldn’t put it past her to bring you your own set of supplies.” 

“Eh?” 

“That does sound like something she’d do, but what supplies?” Nina asked. 

“Calligraphy,” Alex replied, adding with a kidding grin, “It seems Nat’s talismans are all fancy.” 

“Ugh. Alex, don’t be rude,” his father chided him- just as Nat snorted at the comment. 

“See? It’s fine,” the younger raven head stated smugly. 

“Oh, an ego boost; just what you need,” Toru drawled. “I am glad you actually managed to make a friend, though.” 

At that, the two looked at each other again. Nat gave a shrug, which made Alex snicker. “Despite my best efforts, it does happen from time to time,” he begrudgingly admitted. 

“You admit it! I may die of shock here and now,” Toru spoke dramatically, a hand to his forehead. 

“Thanks for making it weird, Dad.” 

“It’s what I do,” came the grinned return. 

Alex’s blue eyes rolled. “Don’t I know it.” 

&

The next afternoon, Naomi was frantically rifling through her purse for her keys. She and Alex had been up most of the night together, the man still asleep even, and Naomi herself had woken up just in time to be at least ten minutes late for her shift. But, if she called on the way, let them know- 

There was an envelope. A plain white envelope that had only her name written across it- in Toru’s handwriting. When had he-? Huh. Flipping it over, she opened it. 

A card with a peaceful snowscape. And inside there, a check with more numbers than Naomi was immediately comfortable with. Her eyes darted back to the card for an explanation. 

‘If I’ve overstepped, please accept my sincerest apologizes. Nina and I think of you as a daughter and only wanted to help. If you’d rather rip it up and forget about it, I understand, and again ask your forgiveness. 

With love, Toru’ 

Naomi wanted to be mad. This was overstepping, wasn’t it? It was too much; there was no way she could accept this- then noticed something very familiar about the number on the check. Student loans and credit cards and all her debt added together- this was the remaining amount. _‘Arden?’_ she called, on irritated twitch to her tone. 

_‘Yes?’_ came the reply, on the edge of nervousness. 

_‘Been nosing in my records, have you?’_

_‘With the best of intentions. And yes, I know, that’s exactly what the road to Hell is paved with, but if Toru had asked, would you have told him?’_

_‘This is too much, Arden.’_

_‘Then rip it up. No hard feelings.’_

She started to, had it between her fingers, then stopped, sighing at the amount again. _‘I don’t think I can do that either. You two have successfully manipulated me into doing what you want and I don’t appreciate it in the slightest.’_

“Gimme a second; I’ll go kill him.” 

Naomi spun around at Alex’s deadpanned tone. She’d so involved talking to the vampire, she hadn’t noticed him come up behind her. “You don’t need to do that.” 

“The look on your face said I do.” 

“Alex, just… don’t okay? I’m… upset, but not that upset. This will help, it was… I guess it was how they went about it.” 

His eyebrows furrowed as his groggy brain worked, then one arched. “They?” 

“…It’s made out to the exact amount of debt I’m in.” Most of her initial anger had simmered; she’d find a way to be equally irritating to both of them later. 

Understanding cleared his features. “So, I have to kill Dad and Arden.” 

“Bad Alex; no killing. Just get your family to stop manipulating me.” 

“Doable.” 

She kissed him. “I know, but thanks for noticing.” 

A raven eyebrow arched again, this time in interest. 

“Oh, aware now, are we?” 

“I’m still very groggy, but I’d have to be dead not to process ‘pretty woman that likes me wants to play.’” 

She laughed, now wrapped in his arms. “I’d love to, but I’m already gonna be late for work.” 

“Call out.” 

“Al-” She was cut off by a hard kiss, pulling her tightly to him. She tried to pull away, but he clung on- to the point she raised her knee and kicked upward- hard. 

He immediately released her, now gripping the counter in pain, and furious. 

“You’re not allowed to manipulate me, either,” she informed him coldly, and grabbed her purse before storming out the door. 

_‘Did I deserve that?’_

_‘Once she started pushing and you didn’t let go, yes, you did.’_

_‘Dammit.’_ He still wasn’t going anywhere for at least another minute- he made a mental note never to piss off that woman again- but didn’t hear a car engine starting. 

All he heard outside was crying. 

“Dammit!” he cursed out loud, fist slamming into the stone counter. “And now my hand’s throbbing. Awesome.” 

_‘Probably bleeding, too.’_

_‘If you have time to mock, you have time to help.’_

_‘You both need a few minutes. Take them.’_

_‘…All right.’_ He glanced down at his hands. The knuckles were bleeding, and there was a small hole in the counter. Heaving a heavy sigh, he managed the few steps to the sink to rinse off the minor wound, then wrapped it in a nearby towel. It’d be healed within the hour. 

_‘Ugh, don’t you have any bandages in that house?’_

_‘Why the hell would I have anything like that?’_ was the returned sigh. 

_‘Because you have a mortal living with you.’_

_‘And three vampires up the road! Piss off!’_ All the physical pain was already waning, the blood stilling. And more crying outside. _‘What’s she thinking?’_

_‘I prefer to keep my distance from those that upset.’_

_’And?’_

_‘…She knows she was justified kicking you, but also feels badly about it. Isn’t sure you’ll forgive her.’_

“Ludicrous,” the incubus muttered aloud, and slowly walked outside. 

Naomi was sitting in her car, trying to pull herself together. She saw him approaching, but didn’t say anything, still trying to clean herself up. 

He squatted down at the driver’s window, not touching the vehicle. “I was a jerk.” 

“…You scared me. I didn’t think that was possible. You’ve warned me enough times, but I…” 

“I got carried away, and I am sorry. I know that doesn’t fix it, but I’m hoping it’s a start.” 

“…How much of that did Arden feed you?” 

“He doesn’t tell me what to say to you. Initially, I wasn’t sure what I’d done, but it made sense when he told me. Honestly, I didn’t realize how hard you were pushing against me. Had I been a little more aware… Are you still heading out?” 

Naomi turned to look at him, but her gaze shifted at the healing red in the corner of her vision. “What did you do to your hand?” 

“…When I heard you crying, it… went through the counter.” 

“Through the counter? All by itself?” 

“I was angry with myself. I’m supposed to take care of you, and I did just the opposite.” 

“I want to say it’s fine, but it’s really not, Alex.” 

“I understand I violated your trust.” His eyes looked up to her again. “I don’t know what else I can do besides apologize and try harder in the future.” 

“I just… need a little time, okay?” 

“All right.” He stood. “Take all you need. At the risk of overstepping, I hope you’re not doing that at work.” 

“Gotta leave your shit at the door,” she replied, turning the key. Alex found himself hoping the engine wouldn’t start, but for once in the vehicle’s miserable recent history it rumbled to life. “Gotta save the overanalyzing for afterwards.” 

“…Keep me informed,” he muttered, turning away. 

“Alex.” 

“Mn?” 

“I’ll call you later. I promise.” 

“I look forward to it.” She didn’t even twitch toward giving him a kiss- watching her drive off sent a burning chill through him. Before he destroyed anything else in the house, he stormed to the garage to start his motorcycle. That it was winter didn’t really bother him; actually, some physical cold might do him some good. And nine and a half times out of ten, a long ride calmed him substantially. 

&

He didn’t know how far or even which direction he was in at this point, dodging trees as he sped through the woods, but it was getting pretty obvious this was going to be one of those rare half times that the ride didn’t work. The look on Naomi’s face when she yelled at him, the hurt in her tone afterward and the complete lack of any inkling to even touch him- 

His fist went into the nearest tree trunk. The impact left a good dent, but there was no danger of it falling any time soon. “I’m not so far gone I haven’t noticed you’re there.” 

Arden jumped down from another’s branches, concern in his eyes. 

“Did you follow me the whole way?” 

“I didn’t have to; you passed the cabin a few miles back.” 

“…Oh.” He hadn’t noticed. “I keep… going over it in my head… trying to figure out where it went wrong… As far as I could tell, she was holding on, not pushing… how the hell did I fuck that up?” 

“I admit, I’m curious myself- groggy or no, a mistake like that’s very unlike you. May I?”

“Look all you want. Maybe you’ll see something I’m missing.” 

Alex’s mind was already very on the scenario, so it was no work at all to go through it from the incubus’ point of view. Arden had thought the situation was going in an entirely different direction himself, so he’d stopped paying attention. Alex had pulled Naomi to him, that had been fine, then she’d said she needed to go, and he’d playfully pulled her over again… Oh. “She was holding onto your collar. Probably didn’t even realize it.” 

“That’s what I’d thought, but… yeah.” 

“Get your ass back home and stop moping; I’m willing to bet Naomi’s coming back to your house tonight.” 

“…What?” Alex asked, but his friend was already gone. 

&

Naomi normally spent her break time, logically, in the break room eating whatever she’d brought to sustain herself- or more recently, whatever Alex had put together for her. But with how upset she’d been when she left the house, she hadn’t thought to bring anything with her, and it really didn’t matter- the last thing she wanted to do was eat. 

So instead, she pulled on her coat and walked out to the back of the store, looking up at the snow-covered trees that lined the back parking lot. “So, who’s watching me tonight?” the woman softly asked. 

“Over here!” Anna’s voice gleefully called to her. 

Rounding to the side of the store, quiet at this time of night, Naomi found her friend. And a snowman. “I see you’re keeping busy,” she chuckled, then noticed the snowman’s arms. They were clothed in a jacket, but the snowman’s body was bare. And it had hands. Tan-colored hands. “Is that… Lonan?” 

“Yeah!” Anna chirped. “We can’t feel cold and don’t actually breathe, so I wanted to try it.” 

“And both Lonan and Arden will do whatever you ask them.”

“Without hesitation,” the older woman laughed. 

“Maybe so, but this shit’s getting old,” the brunet’s muffled tone came, barely discernable. 

“Oh, all right; destroy all my hard work.” 

Lonan did- and there didn’t seem to be much hesitation there, either, even brushing himself off as he stretched out. “God, I’m so stiff,” he grumbled. “I swear you were taking forever on purpose.” 

“And just what are you going to do if I was?” his lover challenged. 

He stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. You, however,” she continued, turning to the other woman. “Should not be in this weather.” 

Naomi shrugged. “It’s chilly, but for the middle of winter, it’s actually not too bad. I needed some air. Did, um, I mean, do you know what’s-?” 

“Arden filled us in, but probably only because tonight was his turn, and he’s calming Alex down.” 

“Alex… he um, told me-” 

“About a time when Toru nearly lost his temper on Nina?” Anna finished. “He mentioned the conversation; said he was really happy that you said you’d hit back, and you certainly did.” 

“…It was just so unlike him. Losing his temper I could see, he snaps almost instantly on everyone except me. But that… wasn’t his temper. That was ignoring a very clear ‘no.’” 

“Is it ignoring if he genuinely didn’t notice?” 

“I… guess not, but how do you not notice someone pushing you away?” 

“You’ve never misinterpreted something because your head was someplace else?” 

“Not to that degree. There is a big difference between pushing and pulling.” 

“You were still holding onto his collar,” a familiar voice spoke, and Naomi turned to see Arden had joined them. He held his hands out in front of himself, palms flat. “May I?” 

Naomi nodded, still not fully understanding what the other meant. 

“The heels of your hands were digging into his shoulders,” he explained, placing his on hers the same way. “But your fingers were still curled into his shirt, which he thought was you pulling him closer, causing the confusion.” 

“Did I…?” she muttered, trying to think back. She remembered feeling the fabric, but she wasn’t sure. “Swear to me you aren’t making this up just so Alex and I will make up.” 

“I am not lying to you. I swear to you on those two’s lives.” 

“Hey!” Lonan protested to Anna’s laughter. “Don’t drag us into this!” 

“Well, I’d swear on my own, but then she wouldn’t believe me, and what I’m saying is very true.” 

“Mm, for some reason, you don’t seem to care very much for your own life.” 

The green-eyed man shrugged. “Do you believe me, then? I understand if you’re still angry about earlier, but this is a completely separate matter.” 

“It is,” she agreed. “Can you ask him to come pick me up tonight?” 

“Certainly. I can bring your car back, if you like.” 

She waved him off. “I just barely got it here; I should just have it towed away and be done with it already.” 

“That’s also doable.” 

Naomi sighed, eyes on the decrepit vehicle. “Yeah. Do that. Thanks. And I’m not still mad about earlier.” 

“Don’t lie to a mind reader, Naomi; it’s demeaning.” 

She stuck out her tongue and went back inside. 

&

Alex did text his mate to let her know he was coming, but Naomi saw no sign of his car in the front lot where he usually was. Running a little late, maybe?

“Hey Naomi?” Kerri’s voice came from around the corner at the side lot where she had been with Anna and Lonan earlier. “I’ve only seen him once, but I think your boyfriend’s back here.” 

Naomi followed her coworker to the side of the store, and sure enough, there was Alex’s car, parked right next to the building- not paying any attention, focus on a notebook he was scribbling in. “Yeah,” she smiled. “That’s him. Thanks, Kerri.” 

“Sure.” 

She waved, then got in on the passenger’s side. “So… I hear I owe you a pretty stellar apology.” 

“I’m just relieved it was straightened out,” he replied. “We both lost focus. And you may disagree, but I’m also very relieved you really will derail me if needed.” 

“…I said I would, didn’t I?” 

“You did, but despite the best of intentions, sometimes what’s said is failed to be backed up with actions.” 

“…Did you like getting kicked?” 

“Snack?” he asked instead, holding out a warm plastic container. 

“Oo, gimme,” she gladly spoke. She still hadn’t eaten. 

“There’s more at home in the fridge if you’re still hungry,” he chuckled. 

“Good to know. Out of curiosity, what was with the notebook?” 

“Just something I’m working on. How was work?” 

She decided to let it go. “Kind of a blur. I wasn’t really focusing.” 

“I’m sorry about that.” 

She shrugged. “It is what it is.” 

He sighed. “It’s a charm spell. Been working on it every chance I’ve gotten since I was sixteen, at Anna’s request, for Arden.” 

“…What kind of spell?” 

“One that could temporarily turn him mortal.” 

“Okay, but… why?” 

“Going off the glint in Anna’s eyes, I’m sure I don’t want to know.” 

“But you’re still doing it.” 

“She asked and would never hurt him so why wouldn’t I? Besides, it’s no secret his current state wasn’t his choice. If it’s possible to give him a reprieve, even temporarily, I’m glad to do it.” 

“And you’re able to keep it from him?” 

“I have tricks of my own up both my sleeves, Naomi,” he grinned, making her laugh. “Arden may seem hard to keep something from because of his ability, but his vigilance is directed mostly toward possible outward threats. And anytime magic starts crossing my mind, he loses interest in tormenting me completely and assumes I’m actually being productive with my time.” 

“You trick him. And in the off-chance he’s listening to this conversation?” 

Alex reached up to tap the black stone hanging off the rear-view mirror. Naomi hadn’t thought to much of it, clearly forgetting who she was dealing with. “Everything has its purpose, huh?” 

“And usually that purpose is just to be as they are,” he replied, not realizing the impact his words were having on his mate. “All I do is magnify the traits already there.” 

Naomi smiled, swallowing her bite. “Yeah. You do that.” 

&

When they arrived back home, he surprised her again, pulling her in and pressing her against the wall in a demanding kiss just after coming inside. 

“Here?!” the woman managed when released. “Bedroom is right upstairs.” 

Alex was feeling a little sly. “Do you trust me?” 

“Of course.” She paused a beat, then agreed, “All right, but if you pull anything weird on me, I’m totally telling your mother on you.” 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem here, but I suppose we’ll find out, won’t we?” 

“That we will. Be thankful Mimi’s at Toru’s house.” 

The words took away any remaining pause he had, especially once seeing a fire light up behind her eyes while her coat fell off her shoulders. She liked this idea. He made a mental note to voice more ideas in the future. 

He sucked in a breath when her height dropped, hands already pulling at his pants. “That’s not exactly what I- Ohh,” he groaned when she took him in her warm mouth, leaning on his elbows against the wall to keep balanced. 

She knew that. She just also knew her mate had a much higher stamina than she herself did. And this was one of the only sexual action that made his voice climb like hers more than often did. 

She gripped harder on his hips when they started to try thrusting on their own, they always did when he was getting close, and sucked harder and longer around the length. “Naomi, i-if,” he tried, but she got the message and backed off so he could finish on.. Oh. A random piece of clothing. That worked.. It wasn’t often she felt like swallowing; usually made her feel a little woozy afterward. 

When Alex turned to her again, it was to flatten her against the wallpapered surface in another hard kiss. He didn’t miss a beat, immediately bundling up her skirt- then lifting back her left leg. “A-Alex, I’m barely-” 

“I have you,” he promised, an arm bracing her on either side. “Trust me.” 

His gaze was hazy but certain, his grip all of the latter. “Okay.” 

Naomi let herself be pulled in for another kiss, breaking it only to gasp for air when he started to grind against her. “Alex, don’t tease.” 

“Me? Tease? I’m insulted,” he spoke, sounding nothing of the sort. “If you could pull your underwear aside for me, though…” 

“I can do that,” she replied, and reached around her leg to do as asked while urging him closer with the other hand. He slipped inside her easily, and her head leaned on his shoulder at the deep angle. “Oh, God…” 

Then he started to move. No slow build-up, hard and fast for the release they both wanted, Naomi letting her voice grow as loud as she liked, and Alex nearly drowning in the delicious sound. Her nails dug into his shoulder when she came, another couple thrusts and he was right behind her, and after a couple beats, slowly eased her leg down to let her get her footing again. She stayed against the wall, sliding to the ground- he readily sat with her. “So,” he grinned once they’d caught their breath. “Are you telling my mommy on me?”

Naomi, still getting a grip on forming words, only shook her head, glaring a warning about him getting too cocky about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Lonan almost literally jumped at the opportunity to go shopping with his friend- and bonus, Naomi was coming along too. It promised to be a good time. 

Nat was having mixed feelings about it. Not only because Toru had freely given one of his own credit cards to do with as the younger man would, but because the magic user had a clear recollection of being in the car with the vampire driving. As Nat didn’t yet have a license himself, he could only keep taking deep breaths, reminding himself that his friend’s reflexes were much more finely tuned, and the sharp turns and close calls to his own eyes weren’t nearly as dangerous as they seemed- and Naomi seemed to be doing the same, but taking the trip more light-heartedly. Or maybe she was one of those people that laughed when she was nervous. 

Lonan was oblivious, chatting away as he drove, until he noticed his passengers’ discomfort. “Er, sorry,” he laughed nervously. “I keep getting told I should slow down.” 

“I knew you knew what you were doing,” the other male breathed. “I’m just having trouble keeping my breakfast down.” 

“Seconded,” Naomi spoke up in the same way. “I thought… you were safer with mortals in the car.” 

“I got a little carried away. Please don’t tell Alex. And we’re almost there, so you can get out in a minute.” 

“Thank God.” 

“Hey!” the vampire protested, but with a laugh while they pulled into the store’s lot. He arched an eyebrow when his friends bolted out of the second the car stopped. “You two okay?” he asked, getting out himself.

“I’m a little woozy,” the woman spoke up. “But I think I’ll be okay once a walk around some.” 

“Same,” the magic user replied, but his steps were a lot more unsteady. 

“Geez, say something if I’m messing with you that badly,” Lonan told him, now concerned. “You sure you’re gonna make it?”

“I’m not dying, I just need to walk around.” 

“Luckily, that’s exactly what we’re here to do,” the other grinned. “Come on; it’s damn bright out today.” 

But soon after entering the place, the vampire stood still, like he was trying to figure something out. “You okay?” Nat asked him first. 

“I… Stay here; I’ll be back in a sec.” 

Not really understanding, the other two agreed. He seemed to be watching someone… “Is there anything suspicious about anything to you?” he asked the woman. 

“Not that I can see, but it’s very possible he can see something we don’t.” 

“True. Everything okay?” he asked when the vampire rejoined him. 

“Yeah, I think I got it figured out,” was the reply, slow at first, picking up pace as he spoke. “I swore I heard something come out of that guy over there, but his mouth didn’t move. Yeah, I know, weird, cause I’ve only been able to hear people I’ve had sex with, but then I realized he smelled awfully familiar.” 

“As what?” 

“Breakfast. Well, the bag I had when I got up today.” 

“It was his blood?” 

Lonan nodded, grinning now as his excitement grew. “It’s not sex, it’s blood; that would easily explain everything too.” His grin broadened. “Ha, too bad, Ardy, your little joke is over.” 

“Any response?” Naomi asked after a moment. The older vampire was usually right on sarcastic commentary of his own. 

“No, but he was dissolving into a computer screen when I left; still probably hasn’t looked up yet.” 

“He seems very… intense,” Nat offered. 

“And kind of a dick. Sorry again for that shit he pulled before.”

The magic user shrugged. “Isn’t it, um, a little weird to be talking about stuff like this is a place so public?” he asked, blatantly wanting a subject change. 

“Busy store? Nah. No one’s paying any attention to anyone but themselves, and if someone happened to overhear something, they’d assume we were talking about a TV show or something.” 

Nat chuckled. “Gotcha.” 

“Now, about shirts-” he began, walking over to a rack. 

“Hey, just like that? You figure out you have an even cooler ability and it’s to shirts?” 

Lonan shrugged. “I’m sure Arden’s gonna want to do a million things later to figure out all the specifics, so yeah, to shirts. And pants. If I see you in another pair of cargo pants, I’m burning them,” he added to Naomi’s laughter. While Nat was here for clothes and such, she was checking out décor and stuff for the café she wanted to open. Both Lonan and Arden had been helping her with the boring end of business ownership, and she was eager to take part in the fun end. 

“Come to think of it,” Nat replied after a snort, holding the card he’d been keeping stashed in his back pocket. “Toru didn’t tell me what the limit was on this thing.” 

“Whatever it is, I doubt we’ll break it. Even I’m not that good.” 

“Anna?” 

“Actually, not that much of a shopper. Neither of them is, really. Couple homebodies I hooked up with.” 

“Worth it?” 

“Totally,” he grinned, then realized, “By the way, I am really sorry about Vincent.” 

“Don’t, Lonan, please. If I want optimistic nonsense, I’ll talk to Katsuya. You are the embodiment of that remark,” he added almost immediately, dark eyes to his right- then noticed Naomi’s furrowed expression. “My Guardian,” he explained.” 

“And that’s no way to talk to him,” Lonan was laughing. “You should be happy you always have someone to talk to.” 

“I’m not special there,” the magic user replied absentmindedly, going through clothes again. “Everybody has that.” 

“…Even demons?” 

Nat looked to his friend again, expression on the edge of nervousness. “Technically, I’m not supposed to answer stuff like that. But between you and me,” he added lowly. “Your mom says she loves you and is very proud of you.” 

Lonan’s jaw slacked in shock. “Mom? Really? But, shit, what about Cait?” His sister deserved one way more than he did. 

“Humans get one the moment they’re born, it’s part of the deal,” Nat explained, and his companions listened closely. “Demons and the like only get one if there’s someone who cared enough about them in life to take the job.” 

“So… when I decided I was gonna be a vampire…” 

“Your Guardian probably split, and your mom took their place.” 

Suddenly, the color in the vampire’s face rose. Not nearly as much as it would have if he were still mortal, but it was noticeable. “W-Wait, are Guardians really around all the time?”

The other snorted. “No Guardian wants to watch their charge having sex, if that’s what you mean.” The brunet did look intensely relieved. “She’s never judged you,” he continued to pass on. “And she really likes Anna and Arden, so don’t worry.” 

“She told you that?” 

“Yup. Just now.” 

Lonan smiled to himself, looking very happy. What the woman thought of his lifestyle really had been weighing on him. “Where is she?” 

“By your right side, where they always are. Whether you want them there or not,” he added with a roll of his eyes to his own right side. “Is it so terrible for them to know?” 

“…Can I ask about everyone else? Or would that piss off Katsuya even more?” 

“Lonan, that might be pushing it,” Naomi spoke up. She didn’t say a lot, but when she did, it was usually right. 

Nat smiled, his eyes looked to his right again, and after an unimpressed look, replied, “Anna, Arden and Toru do but I don’t know enough about them to know who those people are to them, and I don’t just start talking to other people’s Guardians; it’s rude.”

“…The kids don’t have anyone?” the woman asked quietly, concern in her tone. 

“Actually, they do. I’m not sure how, but they do.” 

“…What about Alex?”

“…I haven’t seen anyone with him, actually. But that doesn’t mean he’s never had anyone. Maybe whoever’s with David was with him first and went to David when he was born.” 

“Can I ask what they look like?” Lonan asked, getting excited. “Maybe I can figure it out.” 

Nat was leaning on a clothing rack now. If his friend wasn’t going to make him go through clothes, he certainly wasn’t going to go through clothes. “I shouldn’t…” 

“Think of it as paying me back for educating your sheltered butt.” 

Naomi didn’t really understand the comment, but it seemed to hit home with Nat. Although, Arden had said they’d met online somehow… maybe through one of those blogs?

The magic user did sigh, but agreed, “All right, all right. There’s a tall, thin, lady with long brunette hair in old fashioned clothes with Toru-” 

“I bet any money that’s Inaria. His wife. Wait,” he realized. “Brunette? I could’ve sworn he said she was a blonde… Oh! Oh! Does she look like him?” Nat nodded. “His mom, then. The kids in that outfit always look like their mom.” 

“Gotcha. Anna, she’s an older woman in the same kind of clothing that actually looks a lot like her too, I figured mom or sister?” 

“Mother. She’s an only child.” 

“And Arden. You know, he actually has me kind of confused, because the first time I saw him, in prison, it was a guy that looked about his physical age, maybe a few years older, and I have seen him since then, but sometimes it’s another one-” 

“Oh-my-God-his-brothers-are-tag-teaming-responsibility-for-him-I-love-it!” Lonan blurted out in laughter. 

“He had brothers? Younger, I bet.” 

“He’s the youngest, actually. Philip, Mark- then Alexander.” 

“I’m so telling him you told me his first name.” 

“Why do you hate me when I show you nothing but love?” Nat laughed. “I have another question.” 

“There’s a surprise.” 

“Jerk. When you first saw Arden, you looked behind him first. Was that why?” 

“…Did he tell you that?” 

“Technically, he didn’t tell me anything. I fished the whole thing out his head myself.” 

“That sounds right. Yeah, he’d just teleported into my cell from nowhere, sensed like a vampire, but had a Guardian. Even that far in, color me interested in what he had to say. Made way too much sense when he told me who he was.” 

“In a good way or bad way?” 

“Jury’s still out. Now come on, focus, we don’t want to be here all day.” 

The other blinked. “We don’t?” 

“Oh, good God- we are leaving at some point, right?” 

“You are such a baby- you’re getting awesome stuff for free! Enjoy it! Now! I demand it!”

&

The conversation stayed on Lonan continuing to keep talking Nat into buying himself a wardrobe, but Naomi couldn’t make her mind move on from what the magic user had been telling them. It wasn’t fair at all that Alex didn’t have a Guardian, but at the same time, he’d still become such a wonderful person. Maybe Nat was right and whoever was watching over David now had been watching over him prior- or had even done that on his own. 

No. Guardian or no, Alex also had his parent and the vampires steering him. He’d had a lot of help. More than most did. 

“Hey, Naomi,” Lonan spoke, a small wave in front of her eyes breaking her thoughts. “Wanna check out some café stuff while Nat hems and haws over this stuff?” 

“O-Oh,” she blinked. Nat did look a little out of sorts; probably wanted some time on his own. “Sure. I’ll definitely need all the outside opinions I can get, though, so you come over too if you finish before us, okay?” 

The teenager gave a small nod, the whisper of a smile on his lips. 

The ceramics section was more intimidating than she’d thought it would be. They hadn’t gone to ‘Leland’s;’ she already knew she didn’t want any of the designs there, and this store’s selection covered a good portion of the back wall. “Damn,” she muttered, but her gaze locked on to a plate that looked like it was covered in green and blue scribbles. “What do you think?”

Lonan made a face. 

“It was mostly the colors I liked,” the woman admitted. 

“In that case, I think I see a cute one further down,” the vampire told her. “Sit tight a sec; I’ll go get it.” 

Naomi gave a nod. The store sold many different things, and for whatever reason, a lot of people were in this section today; she wasn’t about to object to staying put. 

“Well, hello there,” a voice popped up. 

Instinctively, the woman spun her head up to look at him and her will, her mind, was no longer her own. Everything that made her who she was locked away from sight, hidden in the dark, not allowed to light until this man saw fit to do otherwise. Again. 

Truman… what was he trying to pull now?

Where was Lonan? Had he noticed this? 

“Don’t you dare, little magician,” the demon spoke to Nat, but Naomi couldn’t see whatever her cousin was attempting to do in the crowded store; she was taken by the hand, told to her to follow the demon out, and she was powerless to do anything but obey the request. She couldn’t even say she felt like a child- this was so much worse. 

Stumbling a little, Naomi did what she could to fight it, but she still ended up in his car driving who-knew-where. The woman tried to at least ask what their destination was, but her captor was unwilling to allow her even that much. 

“I could take full control of your mind,” he did finally say as the vehicle started moving. “But I want you to enjoy the ride. What’s wrong? You don’t think your precious mate capable of things like this? Some are just take more pleasure in their pets than others.” He looked away from the road to momentarily side-glance his captive, and, eyeing the tear rolling down her cheek, added, “Looks like my words sunk in.” 

But she was not so easily swayed. The tears were coming, yes, she was afraid, yes, but also, her eyes were drying out; she couldn’t even blink. Given the time to think, Lonan probably hadn’t wanted to start something in the packed store, and Nat probably shouldn’t have tried. No doubt the vampire was keeping track of them, relaying back to Arden… 

“Since I doubt any of my family has mentioned me, I should probably introduce myself,” he said again. “My name is Truman.” 

_‘Um, yeah,’_ she wanted to say. They’d met. Did he seriously not remember… or was there some kind of magic at work here?

“Maybe I should let you talk. If you’re the one my grandson has picked for himself, you no doubt have some interesting things to say.” 

Naomi felt the weight that held down her tongue lift and decided to play along. “You keep saying some interesting things yourself,” she observed. She could blink now too. 

He began to laugh. “I knew it. Not ‘Why are you doing this?’ or ‘What do you want?’” 

“I’m thinking those things too, but I’d really like to know why you keep referring to them as ‘family’ when you’re kidnapping a member of it.” The question could help her figure out what was really going on, too.

“Humans have done so much worse in the name of dishonor.” 

Definitely a demon. “Dishonor? They’re living as honorably as they can.” 

He gave another laugh, this one dark and… almost bitter. “Not for demons. What they insist upon is not only pitiful, but pathetic.” 

“How does nabbing me help this?” 

“I was hoping to convince you to leave Alexander. The aftereffects would certainly help him see things my way. He’s the most unstable of the group, therefore the most easily manipulated.” 

Alexander. Before, he’d referred to her mate as Alex, knew it wasn’t short for Alexander, so someone that really didn’t know him. Now, her wet eyes bore into him. “You’re wrong.” 

“Say what you like; I’m still going to kill you in front of him.” 

Her eyes were fixed on him, horrified. Not only at his words, but how he’d said them, as if discussing the weather. “Is life and death really so insignificant to demons?” she asked, scarcely able to hear her own voice. 

“Compared to us, you aren’t much.” 

“That’s a matter of opinion.” 

He shrugged. “Think what you like. I’m sure it comforts you.”

“You’re the one I feel sorry for.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” This asshole seemed to enjoy the sound of his own voice. “You might be curious to know how I’m going to let Alexander know of your distress. I’m not.” 

“What?” she managed to ask, very confused. 

“Oh, you don’t like that,” he chuckled yet again. “Think he won’t find you on his own? Or, perhaps, won’t care enough to look?” 

“You don’t know a thing about him,” she informed Not-Truman. 

Naomi wouldn’t deny she was afraid, but not that her mate wouldn’t come find her; it was what was going to happen between now and then that was working its way up and down her every nerve. Who knew what this man was capable of? 

&

Lonan had noticed his friend’s scent drifting, and while he didn’t know the man with her, he did know what the man was and what he was doing to her. 

Hanging back out of view, he followed them out, mentally calling on his male lover to appraise him of the situation. Nat couldn’t keep up with his pace, no, but- 

_‘Stay with them, no matter what you have to do- don’t lose them, we’ll get Nat,’_ Arden stated. _‘I can’t leave yet- but expect a call from Toru and/or Alex soon.’_

 _‘Will do,’_ the brunet replied. He’d left the car in the lot; short spurts on foot would be much more efficient here, and the vampire had done it through crowds so often just for fun that it was pretty easy to slip through the streets as an unnoticed breeze. 

Lonan considered it lucky that his phone didn’t sound until both he and his quarry were in the outskirts and he could run more freely, still out of sight of the car and any remaining people. “Hey Alex,” he answered immediately. “We’re heading south out of the city, just turned onto Bog Road.” 

“Call me when and if you turn again; we’re not far behind you,” the incubus replied. 

“Will do,” the younger man replied and hung up, glad to have full movement back after pocketing the device. 

Bog Road was a long road. Closer to civilization it was paved, but a few miles out, it started to crumble to rocks and dirt. A few more miles, and Lonan knew he was in unfamiliar territory. They lived in the sticks too, but on the opposite end of the city. 

The car turned. 

Lonan followed. 

A dark, purplish-blue face popped up in front of him, grinning. The vampire barely held to his grasp in the branches. He didn’t know the face personally, but the skin coloring of the woman coupled with the short, obsidian horns, spoke that the person was a Passion. One of the Seven. Each one of them had an ability all their own- and at varying degrees of worry. But before he could call on Arden for some help, the newcomer sighed, “I don’t know why I was the lucky one sent after you. Tying to take abilities off vampires is so boring- you barely have any to speak of.” 

Greed. Wonderful. 

“That’s why I’m here,” another voice spoke- directly behind the vampire. But before Lonan could react, the world went black. 

&

When his consciousness woke, he felt his skin burning. Not as if on fire, not fully, but there were parts of his skin on contact with something he definitely did not like. 

Silver. Had to be. There was no warmth to the pain like there would be if he’d been in the sun too long. But it would be stronger if were pure; it was mixed with something else; just enough to keep him paying attention, probably. 

Laughter. The captors, no doubt. He didn’t hear anything from Naomi. That did nothing to comfort him. 

Finally, he opened his eyes. Shirtless and tied to a chair with some kind of wire netting over him, the source of the burning. Parts of it were embedded in his skin. The laughter and talking was behind him. Naomi. To his left, confined to a chair of her own, but… she was gagged, eyes heavy, and drenched in sweat. And that smell… arousal? What? Here? No way, not on her own. They must’ve shot her up with something. Rude. _‘Arden?’_

_‘We’re in the surrounding woods; you’re in an old campground, if you hadn’t figured that out yourself.’_

_‘Have you talked to Naomi?’_

_‘Once the drugs started taking effect, she, understandably, asked me to stay out of her head.’_

_‘So then-’_

“Oh, hey Wrath; looks like your hit finally wore off!” Truman laughed, coming into Lonan’s view. 

“About time,” another voice came from the others laughing behind him. “Thought that lot was sturdier than that.” 

Hazel eyes glared up at the incubus. Or… no. Truman’s eyes were not silver. But another Passion’s were, the only sign that he was mimicking someone. But apparently, Envy didn’t know they were aware of that. 

“Betcha your friend is smelling pretty good right now,” he only continued triumphantly. “In fact, I bet anything that smell is what woke you up.” 

“Oh, yeah, nothing to do with the scalding skin,” Lonan retorted dryly. 

“Is it bothering you? Here, let me help,” the other spoke, and ripped the netting off him. The brunet couldn’t hold back a single cry of pain just before he started to heal. “I wonder how long before one of you starts begging the other. We have bets placed, you see, and my money’s on you mounting her while begging for forgiveness you’ll never receive.” 

That wasn’t true. If- and that was a mountain range-sized ‘if’- he did lose control like that, Lonan was sure Naomi would forgive him… eventually. At least recognize it wasn’t his fault, even if she never wanted to see him again. He’d understand completely. 

“Although, I have to admit, watching her beg you to put her out of her misery sounds like a good show too- I’d almost not mind losing. Almost; Lonan; don’t disappoint me, okay?” 

_‘Silver,’_ he heard his lover say in a realized tone, but the vampire continued to glower down Envy-Truman, wishing he had a stronger telepathy, wanting to reassure Naomi that, despite popular belief, his willpower was worlds stronger than that. Now, if it were Anna or Arden under that influence- 

Getting off track. 

Envy-Truman had moved to Naomi- surprisingly, to remove the damp gag. “Don’t want you to have to struggle to get his attention, Sweetheart,” he cooed, and went back over to the laughing group. 

Naomi didn’t look at her friend. He didn’t really expect her too; she was probably busy pretending she was someplace else. _‘Arden? What’s the hold up? You said you’re close by.’_

_’I said ‘we’ and your sorry ass to wake up. I’m sending a little distraction your way, a seething ball of hate.’_

_‘It’s afternoon, but the sun is still-’_

_‘Which will not matter to Alex in the slightest.’_

_‘One incubus against three Passions?!’ Lonan immediately returned. Talk about opposite sides of the food chain! ‘Are you crazy?!’_

_‘…You don’t get it,’_ was the reply, and he sounded disappointed. _‘Maybe you will when you see him.’_

Lonan looked to Naomi to see if he could catch any indication of what the hell Arden was on about; she looked just as confused, but her eyes were on the window in front of them. Suddenly she straightened, confusion turned to disbelief, and the vampire turned his head to look as well. 

Alex was approaching the cabin but surging with so much magical intent it was plainly visible as a dark-colored aura. _‘Shit.’_

 _‘Indeed,’_ his lover returned. _‘He’s channeling an Elemental, and while powerful, not very good for his personal health. I understand you’re a little tied up-’_

 _‘These knots have nothing on yours, and especially not Anna’s. Just didn’t want to fuck everything up if there was a plan already.’_

There was a pause, an almost tangible startle, then, _‘Congrats. You used your brain.’_

 _“The Passions went after Alex- who is kicking ass,’_ he added at the display outside. Greed thrived on energy, but the incubus fed her so much of the wafting intent that she’d actually exploded- and was nearing the end of totaling the remaining opponent. _‘And Tru-’_ Even Lonan’s mental voice stopped dead at what he looked on now. While his own attention had been on the fighting, Envy-Truman had moved. He was no longer against the wall watching the proceedings, but had stepped up behind Naomi, his hand over her mouth and jaw, a knife at her throat. 

“A shame,” came the sigh. “But I suppose just killing her will have to do.” 

Before Lonan could even begin to move or even retort, the small blade slid across her throat and Truman pushed her to the floor, choking on her own blood. Instinctively, Lonan caught the woman, looking back up just in time to see the demon bolting out the back door.

But there was no way Lonan could leave Naomi alone, even to help Alex outside. 

“Wonderful.” 

Not him, another. “Arden I-” 

“No, go after the asshole. Anna’s healing Alex then trailing him, I’ll handle this,” the heavily cloaked newcomer deadpanned, kneeling down to make eye contact with Naomi, the back of his mind noting that his lover was doing as asked. “I don’t know if this will-” 

_‘Try,’_ her mind gasped. _‘God help me, try.’_

“You’ve already lost enough blood,” he spoke while cutting a line in his wrist with his fingernail, then immediately pushed it between her lips. There was a millisecond pause, then she started to drink. 

_‘I’m scared,’_ her mind told him while he laid her back on the floor. Not an ideal place, but it would have to do. 

“Believe me, Naomi, I know, but you’re willing so the painful part shouldn’t be long.” 

She managed a nod, her body already throbbing with the mind-searing madness that was to come. _‘Al-x?’_

“I can already hear him running to the front door.”

Another nod. Her body bowed, beginning to die. She was trying not to scream, not wanting to worry her mate further before she had to. 

Arden had to admire that. 

It didn’t take a second before the incubus was in the cabin, stalled at the sight of his bled-out mate still gasping in oncoming pain. 

“What did you do?” the newcomer asked darkly. There was a bit of relief in there the vampire couldn’t help but wonder if the other raven head heard it too. 

“What I had to, and with permission,” Arden replied.

“…What can I do?” Right from anger to acceptance, all because Naomi was in need. His father’s son. 

“A-Al-x,” Naomi gasped, and he immediately came to her side. She managed to grasp a hold on his leg; he took her hand in his own. 

The incubus knew better than to ask how long this would last, how much longer she’d be screaming. It was different for everyone. _‘If there’s Someone up there who’d listen to me, let her pain end as soon as it possibly can.’_

Arden heard the words but said nothing aloud; he was offering his own hopeful words. 

The woman’s mind was screaming just as loudly as she was vocally. She didn’t curse her situation, just wanted this stage to be over with. So did they.

Thankfully, she was trying to take his advice and wasn’t fighting the pain- a few more strangled gasps and her heart stopped. Her voice didn’t stop, but there was already more gasping and less screaming. It’d be at least another couple of hours, but she was calming. 

Naomi would survive this. 

&

Her screaming didn’t stop until just after midnight. Alex and Arden held tight to her hands the entire time- even if she wasn’t giving them much choice in the matter. But once she was resting comfortably, her body and mind essentially rebooting, Arden walked back to the living room with a calm he assuredly did not feel. Anna and Lonan were back- and Envy-Truman was gone. “Where’s the asshole?”

“In Cameron’s excellent care,” Anna answered, clear gaze shifting from their captive to the newcomer. “He said you’d probably be angry, but it was best to get him punished as soon as possible.” 

“Yeah. Don’t care he’s gone,” Arden sighed, plopping down on a sofa that probably shouldn’t have been plopped on. The woman moved to sit with him, and he leaned against her.

“Honestly,” Lonan added, sitting on the floor nearby. “I think he just couldn’t stand listening to Naomi scream; he kept looking in that direction.” 

“Are you suggesting the king of Hell has a soft spot?” 

“I am suggesting nothing. I’m stating a fact.” 

“I’d love to see you state that fact in front of him.” 

“Hard pass.” 

“Figures. I don’t suppose-“ An insulated bag was thrown at him, half-full of blood bags. “Oh, good. I thought I’d have to send Lonan after some.” 

“Luckily, Anna brought those when she came up.” 

“Oh? And how long is she staying?” the green-eyed man asked her. 

“Not long, I’m afraid. I should be going, actually; a lot of unguarded back at the houses.” 

“I hate it when you’re right,” Arden sighed. 

“Except when I’m agreeing with you. You gonna give me a kiss so I can get back before sunrise?” 

He did. As did Lonan. She blew them another at the door, and was gone.

&

When Naomi woke, she didn’t recognize where she was. A room she didn’t know, in a bed that was unfamiliar- but Alex was with her, still asleep. He’d always had a warm smell, but it was amplified many times over. 

Oh. Right. Vampire. She put her hand over her heart. Nothing. 

There were smells. Irritation and… sunshine. The scents were opposing but still sat in contentment together. Huh. Who could be- Arden. One of them had to be Arden. _‘Is that my daddy?’_

A scoff from the next room. “Do you have to call me that?” His voice wasn’t at all raised, but she heard it plainly. 

Naomi almost stood up, but then saw that not only she, but Alex too, were naked under the covers. And while there were no marks on herself (that she could find), her mate was half-covered with bruises. “What the… When did we have time for _that_?” 

A snicker now. “After one is turned, there is a period of time they won’t remember, sometimes gratefully so, a time when their brain is essentially rebooting. You and Alex didn’t leave that room for that entire period and were very noisy about it.” 

Her face felt hot. “I can still blush?” 

“Not nearly as darkly, but yes.” 

“Huh.” She looked around. “We’re still in the cabin?” 

“It was unwise to move you far while you were unconscious.” 

“I can see that. I can see a lot now.” 

Another chuckle. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” At that, the woman became downcast. “Something I said?” 

“How did you…? You can’t see me.” 

“As you noted, you are technically my kid now. For a few days at least, I’ll know your every emotion, but I am doing what I can to stay out of your head. May I ask why you’re upset?” 

“I wouldn’t say upset. I just… feel like I might’ve done something wrong. I’m glad I’m still here,” she was quick to add. “But there are those who would call that wrong too.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t help you there,” Arden told her. 

“How about ‘How is Alex still asleep?’” 

“That one’s easy- you totaled his energy, plus snacked on him a little. He very literally needs it.” 

“Poor baby.” Naomi decided she was done talking to air and wrapped a spare blanket around herself to go sit with her friends in the next room. She paused at the entryway, however, looking around in confusion. “Was it this messy before?” she eventually asked at the smashed and cluttered room. Even the furniture was upturned, sans for the couch the two men were on, and… Lonan was just in boxers, head in Arden’s lap, who was fully clothed. “I feel like I missed something important.” 

“I wouldn’t say important, exactly…” 

“Gee, thanks,” his lover scoffed, sitting up. 

“I was going to clean up, then I realized I didn’t care enough to fix it.” 

“Was this… you two?” the woman asked, putting the pieces offered together. 

“It was too good an opportunity to waste,” the male brunet grinned, finding his pants in the mess. “Aw, I’m sorry, did I break you?” he asked when her shocked state didn’t seem to be passing, even as she sat down. 

Arden started snickering- Naomi glared. “You. Out of my head,” she threatened half-heartedly. 

“What? What?” Lonan asked, not wanting to be left out. 

“It seems because I’m always on about you two rabbits, it had never occurred to Naomi that I participated with you.” 

“She thought you didn’t like sex?” the younger man summarized. “Oh, no, not at all; he just doesn’t think about it twenty-four/seven. Either because he’s an old man or asexual. He won’t say.” 

Naomi held up a couple fingers. “Two questions.” 

Arden decided to cut in before Lonan confused her further. “Lonan was a teenager when Anna turned him. Anna wasn’t much older when she demanded the same of me. As for me, well-” 

“Twenty-seven,” Lonan laughed. “Old man.” 

“Pervious life, you were older than I was, and that number isn’t even middle-aged now,” the raven head shot back, not sure why he was getting defensive about his physical age at just over two hundred. 

“Yeah, but you acted twice that. And still do.” 

“Oh, you mean responsibly? You wouldn’t know maturity if it smacked your face.” 

“You’re just jealous you’re not the one keeping Anna up all night.” The moment the words were in the air, so was Lonan, pinned by the neck to the nearest wall by his seething lover. “The second I said it, I knew it was too far,” he said, hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry.” 

It took a pause or two longer, but Arden let him down. Naomi decided to let her second question go and do a little research on her own later. “So… I was snacking on Alex?” she did ask, wanting to distract the two from residual anger. 

Arden went back to the sofa, eyed the other man once before replying, “I was out here in case you went too far. Alex wasn’t complaining, I assure you.” 

A faint red hue crossed her face. “Oh?” she asked in a very small voice. 

He smiled. She was glad. Lonan looked like he’d been saved from a death sentence. He felt like he had been. “It was a little alarming how much Alex likes you biting him, and he’ll be fine in a couple hours,” was the add to her darkening face, trying in vain to hide in the blanket she was wrapped in. 

Arden’s confidence reassured her. In fact, Naomi felt it almost as keenly as an emotion of her own, as she had earlier both her sire’s anger and the other man’s fear, and told him so. 

“You’ve always been perceptive to other’s emotions; sometimes being turned can amplify things like that. If it becomes a problem, there’s solutions- don’t worry about it.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

“Good. And while he’s asleep, no matter how much you love someone, take a break from him at least every twenty years or so. Go on a vacation. Something. Otherwise you’ll kill each other.” 

“So that’s why Anna travels,” the woman laughed. Lonan came over and sat with them, but stayed out of the conversation, still letting the other man cool down. “Is there anything else I should know? I mean, about myself now?” 

“Just stay out of the sun until we can properly test any resistance you have.” 

“Okay. What time of day is it now? Actually, how long has it been since this, um, happened?” 

“You were in pain until about midnight of the first night, came to just before sunrise, have spent most of today exhausting Alex, and it is now mid-evening. If Alex wakes up soon, we can head back after sunset. If not, another day won’t hurt anyone.” 

“Oh. Where’s Truman? Did he-?” 

“In Cameron’s excellent care,” the oldest vampire smiled. “Meaning you don’t need to worry about him bothering you or any of us anymore.” 

She blinked. “Okay, I think I’m afraid to ask anymore there, at least for now, but… Could I ask you something else?” 

“Of course.” 

“You said- I think you said- the pain wouldn’t last because I was willing. It takes longer if you aren’t?” 

“Any process takes longer if you fight it.” 

“I guess you’d know,” she spoke before she could stop herself. 

Arden wasn’t confused long, his glare shifting to Lonan. “You had to tell her about _that_?”

Lonan bit his lip. 

“You are just racking up to the points today,” the older man sighed, then turned his attention back to the woman. “I was as far as one can get from willing, but I’ve tried to make the most of what gets thrown at me.” 

“Oh,” she smiled. “I like that. Forgive Lonan, huh? He’s so jumpy I can feel my heart in my throat.” 

Arden eyed his lover again. 

“You’ve taken worse shots at me,” the brunet defended himself. 

“Have I?” the other asked genuinely. “You should bring my attention to that.” 

“I do. You tell me to shut up and move on.” 

The green-eyed man cracked his jaw. Naomi keenly felt his irritation, but there was a lot of guilt mixed in there too. Knowing what she did of her sire, he probably wanted to apologize but wasn’t sure how. She leaned forward to exaggeratedly whisper to him, “The words you want are ‘I’m sorry.’” 

Those eyes slid to her in mild amusement, the back to Lonan. “I am sorry,” he stated. “I know I’m difficult. Know it’s not intentional.” 

Stunned shock enveloped the other man before he finally spoke, “Whoa. An actual apology. Was starting to think those didn’t exist for you.” 

Arden looked back at Naomi. “And this is why I don’t bother.” 

The other two laughed, and he couldn’t help but smile with them. 

&

Alex was up within the hour, and at his first stirring, Naomi was back in the room. “Hey, you,” she smiled as he woke. “I hear I put you through quite the ringer,” was the add, but noticing that many of the bruises had been dotting his skin were now gone. 

“No complaints, now or then,” he informed her, and kissed her. 

“Arden just, um, got Lonan and told him to bring his car up- unless you want to ride piggyback, of course.” 

“I’m good.” She shivered, pulling the blanket close. 

“Are you all right? You shouldn’t be cold-” 

“I’m not,” she replied. “I’m… I can really feel how much you love me. It’s kind of terrifying. I mean, I know you love me, but… wow.” 

His look became curious. “You’re empathic now?”

She shrugged. “I guess so. Arden said it’s probably because I’d always been attentive to how people were feeling. It’s weird feeling emotions that aren’t mine, but I shudder to think how strong it’d be if I hadn’t been willing.” 

“About that-” 

“I’m sure it was coming. Truman just forced me to decide sooner than expected,” was the response, easily picking up on the guilt her mate was feeling. “Other than telling maybe Amy, I’m not worried about it, so don’t you be either.”

“Yes, ‘Mam.”

&

Lonan wasn’t long, making Naomi question further what kind of driver the other vampire actually was. But if she just asked, both the older men would surely go all protective… Just go right to the source. “Hey Lonan,” Naomi grinned once they were all in the car, leaning up from the back seat. “Show me how you drive without mortals in the car.” 

Predictably, the other two men groaned, but Lonan gleefully put the car into drive and peeled out of the empty lot. 

It was literally like riding a rollercoaster. She’d never been on one, but there wasn’t anything else she could begin to think of to compare it to. He took every turn has hard as possible, nearly flipping the vehicle in an attempt to miss a couple small animals- then they hit civilization again. “Sorry, Naomi; I’ve got to behave myself around people,” the driver laughed. 

“Praise the Spheres,” Alex grumbled, and Arden felt like he agreed with the sentiment. 

“How can you two _not_ love that?” the woman asked in an exasperated tone. 

“Must be a new vampire thing,” her mate voiced again. 

“It is,” Arden sighed. “Levels out after a decade or two. Usually.” 

“I have so much trouble seeing you as a speed demon, er, so to speak,” Naomi laughed a little, leaning forward again. 

“So does everyone except Anna and Toru, the only ones lucky enough to witness it,” Lonan told her. 

She laughed. Despite everything that had happened, she was now in an excellent mood, and wanted it to last as long as possible. 

&

A few days later, Naomi walked into her house. She’d been having fun outside, back into the woods testing her new agility and balance while Alex got some sleep in- he’d been up all night working again. She stopped in her tracks when she passed the living room, backtracked, and indeed found two men sitting on the couch, neither her mate. She did know Arden, but he sat with a man that looked just over six foot with messy black hair- no, a very dark red. And... She’d initially thought he was just dark-skinned, but… it wasn’t just that. Or, at least, not a color found on this plane of existence. Dark violet, and short, black horns on either side of his head, reaching backward. 

He was well-dressed in a long dark coat, and had the countenance of someone who liked to get straight to business to get it over with and he could be on his way. “O-Oh,” she stammered in surprise at the two. “I assume you’re here to see Alex, he-” 

“Is asleep upstairs,” the man she didn’t know spoke. “I came to talk to you, but it needs to be without him and the two of you are grossly inseparable.” 

“Like you’re one to talk,” the vampire spoke up, standing. “This has got to be the first time I’ve seen you without Sara nearby since-” 

“Watch your trap, Arden. Being Gluttony’s favorite doesn’t make you mine.” 

The other gave a shake of his head and turned his attention back to his friend. “I haven’t really been able to tell you about Passions yet-” 

“Anna told me a little. There was two of them with Truman, right? Considered a really big deal?” 

The taller man snorted, but it seemed to be in humor. “Uh, yes,” the vampire replied in the same sort of way. They’re widely considered the most powerful in Hell and hold balance with the Virtues in the Spheres. This is Cameron. He embodies Pride, in more ways than one, and currently rules Hell. I mentioned him before.” 

Instinctive fear rose in the back of her throat.

The darker-toned man sighed. “I don’t mean any harm to you, Alex, or anyone else in this annoyingly-adorable little circle. I just needed to talk to you because your mate is a stubborn pain in my ass.” 

“…What?” the woman asked, even more bewildered than before, and now on her guard. 

“And this is why I’m here,” Arden cut in, holding out his hand to her. “I’ll explain, Naomi; will you come and sit with us awhile while I do so?” 

She gave an unsteady nod, going into the living room with them but still keeping distance between herself and the taller man, favoring a spot closer to where her friend sat. “I could’ve sworn you said she was reasonable,” Cameron remarked dryly. 

“And I could’ve sworn you said you’d dial back the attitude,” her sire shot right back before turning back to her. 

“Arden, what’s going on?” 

“As you said, there were two Passions with Truman when he took you and Lonan. Two that are now dead. Positions that Cameron has to fill, and preferably with entities that won’t pull crap like that.” 

Naomi’s face furrowed in confusion. “Okay, but what does that have to do with…?” she began, then raised her eyes to Cameron in realization. “You want Alex. Why?” 

Arden started to explain, but she held up her hand to silence him, eyes still on the king. “No. You. Why?” 

The taller raven head’s eyebrow quirked in surprise. He almost looked impressed. “He’s a good being, and that’s what any position of power requires.” 

“Even those?” 

“Especially Passions, yes. Not to mention, that as he killed the both of them, taking at least one as rank as his own is well within his rights.” 

“Is it something he wants?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then why is he fighting you?” 

“He thinks you’ll see it as even worse than now.” The man leaned toward her. “Do you?” 

Her eyes narrowed at him a moment. “Who’s Sara?” 

“None of your concern.” The woman continued to stare at him, not faltering in her gaze, eyes locked to his own. “…Queen Sara, as Arden keeps forgetting,” he finally answered in correction. “My mate.” 

“She doesn’t like being called by title, unlike some,” the vampire defended himself. 

“How long has she been your mate?” Naomi asked. 

“Are you sure that question shouldn’t be ‘Were you together before you were working the universe’s shittiest job?’” 

“Whatever you like,” came the nonchalant reply. 

A smile that could almost be described as fond crossed his features. “Yes, we were. She literally followed me to Hell.” 

“Why?” 

“She’s a glutton for punishment, apparently.” 

Naomi’s offensive stance relaxed a little. She could see a little of herself in Sara’s decisions. “How do you know Alex wants to do this?” 

“He wouldn’t have to feed anymore.” 

“You assholes couldn’t just let me talk to her myself, could you?” a familiar tone sighed into the room. Alex was awake. “Both of you out. Now,” he added with a roll of his eyes. 

Cameron was gone some how when Naomi looked at the couch again, whereas Arden took the front door out into the night air.

Alex held his ground a few more beats, tried to say something several times, then changed his mind and walked back out of the room to the stairs. 

“Alex.” 

He stopped, eyes still on the ground. 

Naomi approached her mate, turned him to face her, and took his hand in her own. “Alex.” 

His eyes met hers. 

“With this, would you be happy as you are?” 

“Not if it drives you away,” her replied within the same second her question finished. 

“Take me out of the equation. Would you do it?” 

“I would have already.” 

“Then do it.” 

“…You wouldn’t think badly of me?” 

“No. I more than understand.” 

The incubus’ jaw hung slack in disbelief a moment, then he held her tightly. “Thank you.” 

She returned the embrace, then asked when they parted again, “So, um, what’s involved with all this? Those guys looked a little… And Cameron… Will you look like that?” 

“Something like that, yeah. I’d have to go to Hell to turn, but after that, my work life will just have different priorities.” 

“Being a bad influence?” There was no humor in her tone; she’d sucked in her lower lip. 

“Sometimes. Sometimes not.” 

“…How?” 

“Not too sure on that one yet; I’ll let you know.” 

“Yeah. I’m guessing… Can I come with you?” 

“To Hell? No. Not the last level anyway, and that’s where I’ll be. You have to work up to an atmosphere that dense, and I have a feeling Cameron won’t give me that long.” 

“And you’re used to it.” 

“Born demon; built in. But I can help you with that afterward; I’m sure it won’t be my last visit if you’re still interested.” 

“…Well, promise me you’ll have Arden or Marie with you, at least.” 

“Why would I do that to myself?” 

“Because you said ‘turn,’ like vampires do. Completely changing yourself like that, I assume, won’t be painless.” 

“No. It won’t.” 

“Then bring a hand to hold. Even if you spend the entire time snapping at it.” 

He kissed her palm. “I will; I promise.” 

“Good.” 

&

Alex inhaled, exhaling slowly into the night air, glad to finally have some time to himself. Naomi was inside reading Mimi a bedtime story. They’d just told the girl what was going on, asked her if she’d have any problems with it. It seemed her father had several reasons why Passions weren’t worth the time of day, the main of which was that they were full of themselves and needed to be taken down a few pegs. Alex had reassured her that, while that was very much the truth, he was counting on her to keep him in his place. It had been smiles from then on out, but he still wanted sit outside awhile. If anyone else wanted to reach the raven-head’s phone, they’d be disappointed- he’d turned it off an hour ago. 

Which was probably why Arden was walking up to him sitting in the backyard rather than ringing the device into submission. “This seat taken?” the vampire asked. 

“As long as you’re not here to lecture me, knock yourself out.” 

Arden sat. 

“You sure you’ll be able to restrain yourself?” 

“Cut the sass; I just needed to get out of the house for a while,” came the drawled and irritated return. 

Oh. That happened sometimes, especially since Lonan’s return. While his lovers thrived on sex, Arden had a far more subdued attitude towards it. “Wanted some air without moaning in it?” 

“Very much. You’re the only other adult around here that would understand that.” 

“Aw. You called me an adult,” Alex couldn’t help joking. 

His friend scoffed, but he was also grinning. 

After a pause, the incubus dared, “So… what do you think?” 

“The position could suit you well,” the vampire replied again without hesitation. “It could also be your undoing.” 

“Like Hannah.” 

“Hannah wasn’t noble blood.” 

“Fair enough, I guess.” 

The vampire watched his friend carefully. “I have to say, I am impressed- you’ve taken into account how this will affect people around you, not just doing what you want.” 

“I’m not going to turn into a different kind of demon while Naomi’s back is turned,” the incubus retorted. “Cameron is telling the truth, right? About not having to feed?” 

“To my knowledge, he hasn’t yet lied. It would make sense; Passions are a class all their own. He was full of himself long before embodying Pride, but as far as I know, has never been dishonest, not with something like this.” 

“You know,” Alex spoke after a few moments. “He’s gonna need an Envy too.” 

Arden scoffed. “Trade in fifty-mile telepathy for simple mimicry? Pass.” 

His friend’s features were etched in awe. “Fifty? You said it was five.” 

“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you and whoever you tell. Even if that person is Naomi. Will you at least hold off until I can get Senn and Aker up here for some extra protection for Naomi and Mimi?” 

“How long will that take?” 

“Depends on them. You know how much they travel.” 

“Cameron does want me to take the position, but he gave me a time limit, too. I’ll wait till the end of it, but not any longer.” 

“That’s fair, I suppose. The three of us have gotten pretty used to being your family’s personal guard.” 

“Shut up; you love having an excuse to beat on others.” 

Arden’s expression was almost nostalgic. “I really do.” 

“Hungry?” 

“Eyes?” the vampire asked. Hunger and high emotion were the only things that made them change from their normal green to red. He wasn't emotional at the moment, but he was always hungry. All vampires experienced that. The key was figuring out when you actually were hungry and when you were just being gluttonous. It didn't surprise Arden that he'd lost track in the midst of everything that was going on. 

“Yeah.” 

“Then I suppose I am.” 

“Come inside; I could use a snack myself.”


	7. Chapter 7

Alex had never exactly been fond of the Obsidian Palace, or the city itself at all. He understood that demon kind had a reputation to uphold, but the macabre décor all about this place seemed a touch on the overkill side. Sculptures of snarling creatures served as columns, and the seemingly random patterns on the walls almost always coalesced into something fierce looking, all cut from the black stone. It wasn’t as bad since Cameron had taken over for his father, but there was still very little appeal, even as a demon himself. 

The atmosphere was humid and dense; Alex knew he’d be spending as little time as possible here. There would be times he’d have to be here, he knew, but if it wasn’t necessary, why put up with it?

Alex continued to walk down the long hall, the only other occupants the armored guards at their respective posts. This was the middle of the day for the Obsidian City; most were asleep. But he knew the king would not be. 

In approaching the office at the center of the building, the center of all this, there was a desk sitting outside it heavily laden with paper. Someone’s secretary went running for the hills. 

Oh. There was someone moving on the other side of that tower of paper. In addition to the normal sights that marked one as a Passion, this one had messy brunet hair, no shirt, and a large, black oval pendant handing from around his neck. Sloth. But as the name implied, he always went out of his way not to do anything- why was he playing secretary to Cameron? “Tauk?” he asked, calling the other by name. 

The other brightened immediately at the sight of the visitor. “Alex! Hi! It’s so great to see you!” he said, rising and walking over, opening his arms for a hug. 

“That’s not happening.” 

“Aw, you won’t call me ‘Grampy;’ you could at least give me a hug.” 

“No. But Dad made me bring these,” was the reply, holding out several photos to the other. 

“Oh! David!” the Passion smiled at the sight of them. “Look at that little thing, growing so fast!” He held up one of them to the visitor’s face. “You two are going to be nearly twins when he’s grown.” 

“Get that out of my face.” 

The office door opened. “Tauk, get back to work; you won’t see your bed until that pile’s taken care of.” 

“But I’m so tired!” the Passion whined. “Lady Sara knew I was joking! And so do you- you’re just doing this to make me miserable! Come on; I haven’t slept in hours!”

“Back to work,” the king stated evenly, then turned his attention back to Alex. “Are you coming in?” 

“I had planned on it.” 

“Get your ass in here, then. If you’re wasting my time, it better be to tell me you’re accepting my offer,” he added after the door was closed behind them. 

“Or what?” the other returned. 

“Are you or aren’t you, Mitchell?” 

“I was, but if it makes you this cranky…” 

“I’m ‘cranky’ because I’m dealing with my load of people, my work, and the people of another Passion. If you’re not going to take one of those things off my hands, get out of my office.”

Cameron wasn’t usually this forthcoming; Alex decided to see how much information he could get. “You replaced the others already?” 

“Yes.” The king of hell crossed his arms. “I’ll ask you one more time, and it’ll be the last time- Is this something you want?” 

The other gave a nod. “Fortunate or not, it sounds great.” 

Cameron stood straight again, and Alex heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, “Thank the Creator.” 

He decided not to comment on it. “So now what?” 

“Thankfully, you’re not the type to relish putting on airs, so it’s really very simple. Follow me.” The taller man barely gave a glance to the Passion sleeping at the desk outside the office. 

“You don’t mind him sleeping on the job?” 

“If Tauk wants to sit there even longer, that’s his business.” 

“…I’ll be sure to keep my distance from the queen.” 

“Sara can take care of herself. Tauk’s just fun to fuck with,” was the dry reply, still walking forward. 

The two were quiet as they descended several floors. They didn’t pass many others, a guard here and there, a couple who were likely other Passions; the only current one Alex knew by face was his escort, his escort’s mate, and Tauk. 

It alarmed him a little how calm he was about the whole thing. He didn’t have much clue about what was going to happen to himself, how he was going to change, yet Alex hadn’t felt this… at peace since the first night he’d spent with Naomi. Odd, but reassuring. 

The hall they walked to was the same as the rest, carved of obsidian in a macabre fashion, but Cameron maintained his pace until coming to a door about halfway down. “In here,” he said, and Alex opened the door. 

Standard bedroom, same dark fashion- and Marie sitting pretty on the bed. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Wow, you really are arrogant,” the woman snapped back. “You really think you’ll be able to keep your head on yourself while it’s literally rebuilding itself? You can’t even do that when you’re normal.” 

How… thoughtful. 

“Yeah, see? Show a little gratitude.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. 

“I figured that would be your reaction,” Cameron stated. “But she was very… insistent.” He closed the door behind them. “Now, shall we?” 

&

_‘Ardan!’_ a small voice screamed in his head. The kids sometimes mispronounced his name when they were upset or excited, and Mimi was definitely distraught. _‘Ardan!’_

 _‘I hear you,’_ he replied, putting the paperwork aside. _‘What’s wrong?’_

_‘I broke N’omi! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, but she won’t wake up and-’_

“Calm down,” the vampire spoke as he mentally asked the same question of the girl. He’d found it helped override when the other person was panicking like this. “What do you mean you broke her?” 

_‘W-We were having a sleepover in the living room and we went to sleep last night but she hasn’t woken up and I tried to wake her but she’s not moving or breathing and of course her heart’s not beating-’_

“Mimi,” Arden interrupted her again. “I’ll be right over.” 

_‘But it’s sunny and-’_

“I have my ways. I’ll be there in a moment.” Without waiting for a reply, he stood to grab one of two heavy woolen cloaks kept by the door for emergencies such as this. It was still dangerous, if he got careless at any moment and the sun saw his skin, he’d be in for the world’s worst sunburn. Luckily, Anna and Lonan were asleep upstairs and therefore unavailable to lecture him on this fact, and he was able to get to the next house in just under two minutes. 

_‘She’s a child, don’t yell,’_ he told himself upon finding the door locked. _‘Mimi, let me in.’_

“I’m sorry!” she called out, and once the door opened, he went inside. The sun was ridiculous today, and even through the cloak, the vampire was feeling warmer than comfortable. 

Naomi was laid out on the couch, appeared nothing more than asleep. David was there as well, but was leaving all the verbal panic to his cousin. Arden reached down to the woman, but the second his hand neared her skin, he felt electricity run through his arm, forcing him to take a few steps back. 

“What was that?” Mimi continued to panic. “Is she okay?!” 

“That,” the green-eyed man replied, shaking out his hand and adding two and two. “Was a protection spell. Alex’s favorite, in fact.”

“Did Alex do that? Is that why she won’t wake up?” 

“I think… Alex and Naomi are connected somehow. Wherever they are, they’re together. It might be subconscious, but I think she’s keeping his sanity intact, and he’s protecting her physical form while she does.” 

“Is that a magic thing?” 

“I’m certain it does go back to Alex’s ridiculous aptitude with magic, I’m just not sure how.” 

“But David said you know everything.” 

“Don’t let it get around, but there are things even I don’t understand.” 

“…But Naomi’s okay?” 

“As far as I can tell, yes. You don’t mind me sticking around to be sure, do you?” 

“Will you order pizza? I’m hungry and sick of snacks.” 

The other rolled his eyes. “I suppose I can send Lonan after something once he wakes up.” 

“When he wakes up? How long’s that gonna be?” 

“You are picking the wrong person to whine to about a lack of variety in your diet,” he informed her. “What do you want when Lonan wakes up?” 

&

An hour later, Anna stretched and sat up in bed. Lonan still lay beside her, curled close as best as he was able; Arden’s absence wasn’t unusual, even when she wasn’t mad at him. No, he wasn’t even in the house. Oh, if that little jerk went off again-

 _‘Anna? Would you do me a favor?’_ aforementioned man’s voice asked as the woman continued to rub her eyes awake.

 _‘What? Deliver breakfast?’_ she returned to remind him she was still irritated with him. 

_‘I was going to ask you to check in on Alex for me since I’m keeping an eye on Naomi.’_

The woman was suddenly alert. _‘What’s wrong with Naomi?’_ came the immediate question. 

Arden explained what was going on to the best of his ability, finishing with, _‘So I’d like someone to go into the palace and check on Alex. You woke up first. It’s been almost a full day; he should be past the worst of it by now. I’d call Marie, but Hell doesn’t have the best reception.’_

_‘Smartass. Yeah, I can do that.’_

_‘I know it’s been awhile since-’_

_‘I’ll be fine,’_ she reiterated. _‘You got me the same clearance as you; I’ll pop up right in the palace, and those idiot guards know better than to try anything with me. And if they forgot, I’ll just have to remind them.’_

The thought of Anna kicking ass greatly agreed with her lover. _‘Be sure to let me know either way,’_ he asked. 

_‘Will do. I’ll just get dressed and head down. Can I leave the puppy with you?’_

_‘He’s in one of those moods?’_

_‘He’s not awake yet, but I think so. Poor thing’s still clinging pretty tightly to me.’_

_‘All right then. The kids are pretty bored, Mimi especially- they can occupy each other. And speaking of, she’s been whining about food and I promised her I’d send Lonan-’_

_‘In that case, yes, I’ll grab food after.’_

_‘Thank you.’_

Lonan was starting to stir by then. “Hey, you,” Anna muttered with a smile, bringing him to full consciousness. “I have to go out for a little bit.” 

“Can I come?” his groggy tone asked, and as she feared, timid like a wary child. 

“I’m afraid you can’t, not just yet. You won’t survive the atmosphere. But Arden’s with Naomi and Mimi, you’re welcome to join them there if you like.” 

“Um, okay.” He sat up. The woman worried for him when he shifted into moods like this. Sometimes Lonan was a cocky teenager, sometimes an elegant young man, usually a mix of the two, and then there were still other occasions like this- a frightened child that didn’t want to be left alone. Arden said it was probably a side effect of having his past memories and having a good deal of loneliness in both lives. Anna didn’t know if that was true, but her heart ached for him every time it happened. 

Now, as the two got dressed, she spoke, “I’ll run with you over to Alex’s and make a portal there, okay?” 

“Okay.” He was quiet after that, normal for the current state of mind. 

When they arrived at the house, Lonan went immediately to sit with Arden on the couch, although more laying down, his head in the shorter man’s lap, who made no objection. 

“I’ll be back in a little while,” Anna spoke, and gave both men a kiss before leaving. 

The kids, who’d been upstairs, wandered down to the scene. The raven headed vampire had already explained the change in mealtimes. Mimi hadn’t been happy, but Arden again reminded her he didn’t give a fuck. As nicely as possible, of course. “Is Naomi still okay?” she asked now. 

“As far as I can tell,” Arden told her. “Even without the spell, I can’t exactly check her vitals.” 

“But then how do you know she’s okay?” 

“Because she’s not a pile of ash.” 

The girl pursed her lips, then turned to the newcomer. “Lonan, will you color with us?” 

The other blinked as if just seeing the girl. “Um…” 

“You can bring your books and crayons down here,” the older man spoke, flipping another page in the novel he was rereading. His green eyes lifted slightly to the kid, mentally asking her to do just that. The girl looked like she might protest, but David grabbed her hand to run back upstairs.

 _‘Is Lonan okay?’_ she did ask.

_‘He’ll be fine. He just gets in these moods sometimes. All we seem to be able to do for him is stay with him, so that’s exactly what we do. I’m sure he would like to color with you, he just likes to keep close to at least me or Anna, if not us both, and I am not setting foot in that landfill you two call a living space.’_

_‘It’s not that bad!’_ she retorted, now on her way back downstairs with her supplies. _‘But I don’t really mind. I wanna be around when Naomi wakes up.’_

 _‘No one would mind that.’_ By that time, the girl had returned, several coloring books and numerous coloring implements in hand. “You two are spoiled rotten; do you know that?” he asked at the array. 

“You’re just jealous there was no such thing as coloring when you were little,” the girl shot back, and he kind of hated how right she was. Mimi may not be Naomi’s blood, but they both saw right through people; this one just didn’t realize it yet. He hoped. “But I’m willing to be nice and let you color with us too.” 

“How magnanimous,” Arden told her, amused. 

“We won’t tell anyone you had fun, Arden, promise,” Lonan spoke with a small smile, eyes still that sad state. 

“Then it seems I have no choice,” the raven head chuckled, and slid down against the couch to join them on the floor. 

&

A few days later, Arden was pacing in the same room, thoughts running miles in minutes. Anna had been back to see Alex a few times, and while the worst of it had taken double the time the vampire had thought it would, seemed to be recovering well, but Arden had yet to see so for himself. He believed what the woman said was true, but… he wanted to visit his friends, and preferably not piss off his girlfriend in the process. Anna and Lonan were still curled together, passed out on the floor on top of a few blankets, but his stress woke the woman. She pushed herself up and groggily asked, “Ardy? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t worry about it, Anna,” was the absent-minded reply. “Go back to sleep.” 

“You should know that’s not going to happen. It’s driving you nuts you can’t hear what’s happening with Alex.” 

Arden didn’t confirm it, but Alex wasn’t the only one he was worried about. 

“Come here.” He sat beside her, and Anna pulled him close. 

“This could kill him,” he muttered into her shoulder. 

“Or it could make him stronger and so much happier. He sees it as worth the risk, and since it’s what he wants, I’d say his chances of pulling through are pretty high.” 

“But if he doesn’t-” 

She pulled away to look at her lover. “Then we’ll mourn him and wait to see if we’re graced with his presence again. It’s all we can do.” 

“…I suppose you do have experience in this area.” 

“There, see? Always listen to me; you should know that by now.” 

Arden managed a smile despite himself. “I really should by now, shouldn’t I?” 

“Um, yeah,” Lonan’s voice joined in. He still appeared to be asleep, but continued, “It’s Anna’s world, we just live in it. Could everyone go back to sleep now?” 

“Would you mind terribly if I went to check on him for just a moment?” Arden asked the woman. 

“Of course not. Go.” 

“If he were any different, he wouldn’t be Arden,” Lonan chuckled after the other man took off to the outside, mischievous eyes open but still against the pillows and mattress. 

“I know. Sometimes I just wish he could trust someone besides himself.” 

“He trusts you; he’s just worried.” 

“We all are! So-” 

“So, wouldn’t it be nice to get an update? It has been a couple days since you were there last; and he just wants to visit his friend- not that he’ll ever, in four million years, admit it.” 

“Why can’t he just say that?” 

Lonan shrugged. “Because that’s Arden.” 

Anna directed a scowl at the brunet’s smirk. “You’re gonna earn yourself a spanking making sense like that, you know.” 

“Your fun threats make me wanna misbehave, so it’s really your own fault.” 

“Fun? We’ll see how fun it is when I’m through with you.” 

Lonan laughed. “We should probably relocate; don’t wanna wake the kids,” he said of Mimi and David, sound asleep in a sleeping bag set up next to the couch where Naomi still lay. “How mad do you think Alex would be if we-” 

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Anna cut him off. “There’s a couple guest rooms; we can borrow one.” 

“Lead the way, my lady.” 

&

Elsewhere, Marie continued to hum, brushing sweaty raven bangs from her friend’s face. A few muttered words and a touch to his temple had transferred the burdens of the world’s bitter and angry from one man to the other, and Alex had screamed for two days before he’d begun tossing and turning like he had a high fever. 

Cameron said that was normal. 

Marie asked how long it was normal for. 

He said it varied. 

She thanked him for nothing. 

Aside from Anna’s periodic visits, the two of them had been alone since then. Alex still looked sick but was showing more and more physical signs the Passions shared: they didn’t have the long horns incubi did, short, dark ones, and Alex’s were becoming brittle and breaking. His skin tone was steadily growing darker too, becoming the deep, dark, almost-purplish tan of a high-ranking demon. 

For a realm with no sun, it was ridiculously hot here to boot. 

She wondered if his eyes would stay red. 

There was a knock on the door. “Come in, Arden,” she spoke, not looking away from her charge. 

“How is he?” the vampire asked as soon as the door was closed behind himself. 

“It was really bad for a while,” her quiet tone replied. “Unconscious, but screaming like he was in the worst pain, and this started appearing,” the succubus continued, pulling her friend’s loose shirt collar aside. There was scarring along his neckline. “It’s across his wrists too; maybe other places, I haven’t checked. Anna didn’t know what it was. Do you?”

Arden seriously considered feigning ignorance. He really didn’t want to tell her. “Wrath’s punishment. Dismemberment. He was screaming because he _was_ in pain. If he survived it, though, there’s no reason to believe he won’t pull through. From what I understand, that’s the worst of it.” 

“And how would you know?” 

“I pay attention. He seems to have calmed back down.” 

“Yeah,” Marie replied, looking back down to her friend. “He’s starting to look like one of them, and the fever seems to be breaking.” 

“Good. Do you need to leave at all? I can watch him for a bit.” 

“His Highness has food sent down, but I have to piss like you wouldn’t believe.” 

The other snorted. It said a lot about the woman’s character than she didn’t want to leave her friend to just go into the adjoining room. “Go, then.” 

“Thanks.” 

Arden turned back to Alex at the sound of crackling. One side of the other’s original horns had completely broken away, the second had just followed suit. “Well, I think I know a witch who’ll make good use of these,” he muttered, and gingerly took the items away to tuck them into his jacket pocket. “I’ll give you half the money, I promise,” he added, despite that his friend couldn’t hear him. 

“Naomi,” did come a mutter, weakly, reaching out to the spot Marie had been keeping warm. 

Marie certainly wasn’t Naomi… Maybe he just needed a friendly scent. Doable. Arden sat down where the succubus had been and took his friend’s hand: Alex calmed instantly. “You’re such a sap.” 

“You’re a prick,” came the muttered return, not moving otherwise or even looking up. 

“Mostly unconscious and still biting back,” the vampire grinned. “I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

“You really shouldn’t,” Marie stated upon re-entry. “Aw, Ally’s so clingy. Only he could make pathetic adorable.” 

“Anyone who’s known him longer than five minutes knows that.” 

Marie didn’t move to take her spot back; she actually looked like she had something on her mind. Arden was going to threaten to find out what it was for himself when she finally piped up, “Any… idea what’s going on in his head?” 

“No. He’s… here, physically, but it’s like his mind is somewhere else.” 

“Anna… mentioned what’s going on with Naomi. You really think they’re looking out for each other?” 

“I’m certain,” he replied only, standing so she could continue her vigil. “I’ll leave you be now.” 

“Thanks for the breather. You coming back?” she asked after laying beside Alex again. 

“I can. I’m sure you’ll have to use the bathroom again.” 

“Aw, just say ‘take a piss.’ I dare you.” 

“No. I’ll be back in a few hours.” 

“I can still pee without you here!” 

Arden snorted and left but found Cameron walking towards him. “Alex isn’t awake yet,” he informed the king. 

“I know,” was the dry reply. “I’ll know the second he is; there’s another idiot I need to deal with.” 

“Toru’s awake, then? For how long?” 

“Woke up this morning, Savannah said. Told her to get some food in him and I’d be by. I suppose you want to see him, too.” 

“Very much.” 

“Right this way.” 

Toru’s room was further down the hall. It was probably a conscious effort to have him as far away from his eldest’s nose as possible. He hadn’t told many of his decision to come here- the excuse with Alex was that he had enough on his mind already. While Arden was sure that was true, he was also sure Alex would not see it that way. 

Cameron was right, though. The brunet was sitting up, wrapped in a warm blanket, eating, laughing about something with a tall, redheaded woman. His new features suited him surprisingly well- the longer, darker horns of a Passion, and that bright smile really stood out now on his deep violet skin tone. “Nice to see you awake,” the vampire greeted him. “Still warming up?”

“A little, yeah,” Toru sheepishly spoke. “Cameron tells me it was sketchy there for a bit.” 

“I wasn’t informed of that,” the vampire returned, eyeing the king. “But it does seem to be a running theme.” 

“Alex? Is he-?” 

“He seems to be coming down his own Punishment. Marie’s still with him. Good to see you again, by the way, Savannah,” he added to the succubus. “This one isn’t giving you too much shit, is he?” 

“Actually, no,” she replied with a laugh. “But I do feel for Marie when Alex wakes up.” 

“May the Spheres have mercy on us all,” Toru agreed. 

“Even more so when he figures out you did the same thing he did,” Arden voiced. “The barrier around this room is for an incubus, not a Passion.” 

“…We can’t upgrade it?” 

“You have to tell him eventually, Toru.” 

“I know, I know. And I will. Eventually.” 

Arden rolled his eyes. At this point, that wouldn’t be until Alex smelled it on his father and called him out. _‘Whatever. Not my circus,’_ he decided, then added out loud, “I should be heading back. I trust I’ll see you back soon?” 

“Sooner than anyone would like, I’m sure,” Toru tried to joke, and Savannah hit him. 

Arden snorted and was on his way. 

&

Marie continued to hum, continued to push her friend’s sweat-soaked bangs from his face, even got a cool cloth for him once or twice. He seemed he was done changing physically and appeared to be sleeping well. Quietly, and had a small smile here and there, like he was having a good dream too. 

Eventually though, dreams end, and Alex gave a couple groans and a yawn before opening his eyes. Not red. Blue, and not just blue, but the lightest blue she’d ever seen.

“How long have I been out?” he muttered, voice low. 

“A little over a week.” 

“…Are you sure?” 

Marie scoffed in humor. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

“I feel like I’ve been asleep for years.” 

“Then you should be a little more energetic, don’t you think?” came the light tease. 

“…You’re still not funny,” he informed her, and slowly sat up- she followed his movements, watching him carefully. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Surprisingly good. All I could hear at first was every pissed off voice the world had. They’re just kind of filtering in and out now. Think my head’s still figuring out what it’s doing. Bathroom?” 

Marie pointed to the adjoining door. “Through there.” 

“Perfect. Another thing I feel like I haven’t done in years,” he replied, and despite the pressure in his abdomen, moving carefully. 

After relieving the pressure in his abdomen, Alex caught sight of a mirror the room held. He’d known there would be physical differences, but it was all so much more real to see them in himself. The face that looked back at him was no longer a sickly white, but dark blue, almost purple or black- he wasn’t sure if that was an improvement. 

Eyes were blue. Not azure like when he masqueraded as a mortal, but an absurdly light, stark blue. Almost startling. Naomi had said she liked his eyes blue, but what would she think about this? He knew he’d definitely never seen a color like it before. Of the Passions he knew thus far, Tauk and Lady Sara’s were dark brown, while Cameron’s were black.

Marie waited for her friend to return, expecting the long time he took. Once he got a look at himself, she’d known he was going to be looking awhile. When Alex was sitting with her again, she stated, “Anna and Arden have been been by a few times.” 

Alex scoffed. “I’m not surprised; they take their roles as my babysitters very seriously.” 

“Also known as worried about you.” 

“…I know.” The raven head took a breath. “Do you know when they’ll be by again?”

“Arden said a few hours ago he’d be back in a few hours.” 

“…Of course. I wanted to get my bearings before bantering.” 

Marie chuckled. “Arden won’t expect anything from you this soon; you know that, too.” 

“Yeah, I do.” He flinched; a mother who’d just lost her child screamed in agony. “Maybe he can help me get a handle on the voices in my head.” 

She laughed again, but replied, “I think this is a little different; you’d probably have better luck with His Highness or Tauk.” 

“…I hope Cameron’s feeling chatty.” 

“Oh, stop! Tauk’s your great-grandfather and actually has an interest in your well-being; be a little more grateful.” 

“…I’m so glad the hyper genes skipped me.” 

She glowered. “I think I just figured out why Arden calls you ‘brat.’” 

“…Have you figured out why I call you ‘bitch?’” 

“Okay, you’re definitely fine,” she laughed, getting up. 

“Oh, leaving now? Typical.” 

“I’m letting His Highness know you’re functional, you drama queen.” 

“Pretty sure he’d be the first one to know if I wasn’t.” 

“He asked me to, so I am. If you want something to eat, speak now or starve.” 

“Speaking.” 

“All right; I’ll be back in a minute, milord.” 

“Don’t you dare start that sh-!” the threat was cut off by the closed door. She was probably just messing with him. Hopefully. 

It was not long at all before he had company again. “Good morning,” Arden spoke once he’d come in. “Where’s your handler?” 

“She claims she’s getting food, but who knows,” the other sighed. “Was off the second she was sure I could still trade blows with her.” 

“How sweet.” 

“Do I have to prove the same to you?” 

“You just got up and you’re bitching- I’m good.” 

Alex scoffed. 

“…How are you feeling?” Inside his head was chaotic, to say the least- the vampire was surprised his friend was talking.

“Like voices have tiny legs and are crawling all over my brain demanding attention I don’t know how to give yet. Marie said she was going to let Cameron know I was awake. He’ll help. I think.” 

“Or he’ll send Tauk down.” 

Alex made a face. It looked really ridiculous on his new features. 

Arden snorted. “I’ll leave you be now, let everyone know you’re functioning.” 

“Tell Naomi I’m sorry, but I think I’m going to be here at least a few more days. Do you think she’ll be upset? It seems it’s been awhile already.” 

“Which she’s slept through, so I’d say it’ll be fine.” 

Alex’s attention jolted up. “Slept? Marie said it’s been a week. Is she all right?” 

“If my theory is correct, she woke when you did. She’s been asleep virtually the entire time you’ve been gone, and when Mimi called to me in a panic, I couldn’t even touch her to try and wake her, as I got the throwback of your favorite protection spell. Also, I couldn’t read a thing off either of you while you were out.” 

“You can’t when-” 

“Asleep, yes. Naomi’s sleeping, you were just unconscious, and to me, there is a very big difference.” 

Alex was clearly trying to put the pieces together himself, but his head’s new function kept getting in the way, trying to sidetrack him. 

“I’m certain you two were looking out for each other, but at that level, without realizing, I can’t fathom how.” 

“…She’s awake now?” 

“I’m going to your house next to be sure. I’ll return shortly.” 

“Thank you.” 

Alex cringed when the door closed, the same woman’s furious screams sounding through his skull. She wanted help, the strength to kill those who’d killed her son. 

_‘Is that what I do now?’_

He decided to wait for Cameron. 

It wasn’t a long wait, and the moment the king was through the door, the new Passion sat up and asked, “How do I help them? Or do I help them?” 

“It’s certainly the recommended course,” was the reply. 

“Then how?” 

“You can fuel their anger, or work with Lady Patience to assuage them. Essentially, be the little voice in their ear that knows how they feel but to do better than their base urges.” 

“Wouldn’t that be Lady Patience’s job?” 

“Or you can be the base urge. And she doesn’t know anger. You do.” 

“Huh. I can just… get in their heads?”

“Same as before- they just don’t need to be dreaming.” 

“…Huh.” 

Cameron barely bit back a snicker to ask, “You need a minute?” 

“So… the goal is not to urge them on-” 

“Sometimes it is, fortunate or not. Balance is essential. There will be times I’ll ask you to tip one way or the other, but for now, go with what you feel is right. You’ll met Lady Patience soon enough; we all meet with the Virtues every sixty days or so.” 

“…That has got to be some show.” 

“The meetings have moments I’ll give you that. But go easy on yourself awhile; I don’t want to have to find someone new all over again.” 

“I think I can manage that.” 

“Your girlfriend should be back soon with some nourishment.” 

“She’s not my-” 

“Don’t actually care,” the king replied, punctuating his dismissive attitude by leaving the room. 

Alex cringed when the door closed. 

The woman was still screaming. If he concentrated, he could even see her- and found himself there.

Aside from the remnants of what was clearly a war zone, Alex wasn’t sure exactly where he was, the focus of his sight being the woman sobbing over the body of a small boy. If anything like that ever happened to David or Mimi… 

His attention was taken by the presence of another- his view expanded into the desolate scene to a younger woman, calm but somber as she walked through the living tragedy before her. 

A woman with white wings. 

Even without them, she would’ve looked very out of place. Stick-straight hair hung past her shoulders, clothed in white and light colors that seemed impervious to the surrounding dirt, and a pair of black, thick-framed glasses perched on her small nose. She abruptly looked in his direction. “You… Oh, he got himself killed, huh?” 

“Mm. I’m Alex. Lady Patience, I assume?” 

“Melody, please. Might I know what your purpose is here?” 

“I’m not sure yet.” His clear-colored orbs moved back to the heartbroken mother. “I just heard her screams. I’m… not really sure what I’m doing yet.” 

“Well, you’re the most honest one yet,” the Virtue smiled. “I mostly do calming, but… I’m not sure I want to say ‘help,’ but-” 

“I know all I can do is piss people off further,” the other sighed. “Been doing it my whole life, really. 

“Ah, but you can also direct that anger.” Her eyes moved to something behind him- Alex looked to see a man in a uniform. And the woman wasn’t just randomly screaming, she was screaming at the man. 

“He’d kill her before she could strike,” the new Passion deadpanned. 

“Not necessarily; he’s not paying attention and her son still has a knife,” Melody replied. “I’m certainly not saying you have to, just giving an example.” 

“I thought Virtues were, you know, virtuous.” 

“We are. But everyone I’ve seen take that role before you wouldn’t have hesitated to increase the man’s irritation enough to kill the woman as well, if for no other reason than the screaming was annoying them. There’s better stuff in you, Alex; forgive me for jumping on it.” 

“You’re the first Patience.” 

“All the Virtues are firsts; it’s the Passions that can’t stay alive,” she chuckled. “And if you think the glasses are a sign of age, well, I just think they look cute.” 

Alex wasn’t sure if the first statement was a jab or not- Melody smiled while saying it- but quickly decided there were more pertinent things to dwell on. 

“You are still feeling things out. Sometimes it is best to leave it alone.” 

The sobbing had quieted, but the mother clearly still mourned. She picked up her son’s body, carrying it away- fire-hot hatred burning in her heart. “If she continues like that, something may happen without my influence.” 

“Mm,” the Virtue replied, watching her go as well. “I think I’m going to follow her awhile. I’m sure I’ll see you again,” she added with an absent-minded wave before doing so. 

Alex still not sure, looked around at the dismal scene. Two girls ran by, hand in hand. Although neither child resembled David or Mimi, he could see them in the girls. “Yeah, it’s time to go,” he muttered. 

But how? He’d focused on the woman to get here… Marie was humming again. Alex followed it. 

“Hey, you decide to take a nap already?” she asked when he opened his eyes. 

“Feeling things out. I think,” he replied, sitting up again. “Met Lady Patience.” 

“Yeah? What kind of piece of work is she?” 

“She seems reasonable. A bit of a relief,” he told her, and stopped the conversation to eat some of the food she’d brought in him. “Cameron was by, too. Helped. A little.” 

Marie snickered. “He’s not gonna hold your hand.” 

“I wouldn’t expect him to; a little help was all I needed.” 

A look of shock crossed the woman’s face. “Well, look at you; looks like someone finally decided to grow up. Congrats.” 

The other had his mouth full- he settled for flipping her off. 

&

Arden’s portal opened at the house, wanting answers himself. A crash caught his attention- he rushed inside, where Anna was kicking a vampiric intruder to the ground, but unfortunately was getting right back up. 

Naomi was awake, arms around the kids to guard them in an opposite corner. 

Anna would kill him if he intervened and her life wasn’t in danger, but the internal conflict didn’t last long- the woman served him a punch to his midsection, followed by another kick to the head; he went down again and this time, didn’t get back up. 

Through some quick rummaging, it seemed the idiot had no idea who he was working for, just that his sorry ass would be killed if he didn’t kill at least Naomi and Mimi. It was starting already. Wonderful. “I’m glad to see you awake,” he told the brunette now. 

“Yeah, just before that guy got in,” Mimi stated for the woman. “But Anna kicked his ass!” 

“So I saw,” was the reply, and the side look to his lover promised words and actions on the subject when they had time for them, then turned back to the other two. 

“Mimi said I’ve been asleep almost a week now?” Naomi asked. 

“Yes,” he affirmed. “Alex just woke up too; I think you were somehow looking after each other. I came near you and his favorite protection spell almost electrocuted me.” 

“A-Are you all right?” 

“Electrocution doesn’t mean a lot when your heart doesn’t beat anyway.”

“Alex just woke up too?” 

“He’s a little disorientated, but still everyone’s favorite pain in the ass.” 

Naomi smiled. “Good.” 

“He asked me to tell you it could be a few more days before he comes back here; it’ll be at least that long before he re-figures himself out.” 

“All right. This, um, this sort of thing will be happening a lot now, won’t it?” 

“Alex just became very powerful and very influential. Someone probably just got cocky because he’s also vulnerable right now. Most Passions don’t have many friends,” the raven head shrugged. “It’ll wane once he’s more himself, and we’ll be looking out for you both.” 

He started to leave to go back to Alex, but Naomi’s soft voice stopped him. “Arden?” 

“Yes?” he replied after turning back to her. 

“It’d… probably be good for me to learn how to defend myself too, huh?” 

“It would. Anna?” 

“On it,” the other woman grinned. “You too, Mimi.” 

“Yay!” the girl exclaimed happily. “Let’s kick butt!” 

With a sort, the green-eyed man left for the yard again. He didn’t use magic for portals, couldn’t use magic, for the most part. If a demon wanted to make their way to Hell, they could do so on their own without it- even if the process was still reminiscent of the practice. A little blood, a few muttered words, and he was back in the Obsidian Palace- one of only a few with direct access to the place. 

Alex’s room wasn’t far and was pleasantly surprised not to hear his friend’s whining coming down the hall to where he himself was. But upon entering the room, he found Alex and Marie glaring at each other, and when she was the vampire enter, the succubus made a hasty exit, saying, “You deal with him.” 

“Is Naomi-?” the other started, but the newcomer interrupted. 

“She’s fine,” was the deadpanned reply. “Why are you being an ass to someone trying to help you?” 

“…It didn’t start that way,” came the guilty retort. 

“It never does. I know you miss Naomi, probably even Mimi, and they miss you too, but acting like that does the complete opposite of helping anyone, even yourself.” 

“If I want to be lectured, I’ll have Dad visit.” 

Arden wasn’t impressed. “What were you fighting about?” 

“The crap she calls food,” Alex sighed in reply, side-glancing the nearby bowl. It didn’t even look appetizing. 

“It was probably the best she could do here. This place isn’t exactly known for good cuisine.” 

“…I know. She’s coddling me. Marie doesn’t coddle. It’s one of my favorite things about her.” 

“Does that worry you?” 

“…Yeah.” 

The vampire walked over to where the woman had been. “Do you remember anything from when you were unconscious?” It happened sometimes.

“Pain. A lot of it.” 

“You were screaming for two days, Alex. Two damn days. And Marie was with you the entire time. The poor thing’s fucking terrified for you, and you’re making her feel useless. I’ll talk to her too, ask her to back off a little, but you’ve got to retract the claws.” 

“…Fine.” 

“Any progress with the mess in your head even I’m having trouble sorting through?” 

“Minimal. Getting there, though.”

“Good. I’ll be back later.” 

“Thanks for the warning. Ah,” he began uncomfortably, and Arden decided to spare him having to ask. 

“Yes, you do smell your father down the hall. And yes, he took Envy’s place.” 

Alex winced. “…We’re sure he can handle it?” 

Arden was surprised, to say the least. Concern for the man was the last reaction he’d expected. “We’re still keeping an eye on you both, Brat, so don’t get cocky.” 

The other snorted, giving a weak salute. 

Green eyes rolled, and Arden went out into the hall- Marie still stood right by the door. “You heard?” 

Lips pursed, she nodded. 

“Good. I’ll be back later,” he spoke, and continued down the hall. 

Toru was looking a lot better. Granted, it was difficult to tell if he was pale or not, but he wasn’t clinging to a blanket anymore, and was having a light-hearted conversation with Savannah when the vampire entered the room. “Nice to see you feeling better.” 

“…Sounds like only one of us is,” the new Passion replied uncomfortably. “Wasn’t that Marie yelling?” 

“Alex was being his default ray of sunshine self,” Arden confirmed. “He just needed a verbal ass-kicking.” 

“That you were too happy to provide, no doubt,” the succubus voiced. 

“Aren’t I always?” 

“Too true. The king said this one could leave at any time, but he’s dragging his feet for some reason,” she added with a pointed look at Toru. 

“I am not,” aforementioned male protested indignantly. “We were talking, I’m guessing you don’t want to come over as you never do, and I, unlike you, didn’t want to be rude.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Savannah sighed, waving him off. “I’ll see you later,” she did add with a smile, and gave his cheek a peck before leaving. 

“Ready to head back now?” Arden asked. 

“Yes, yes. Did Nina send you after me?” 

“No, but I have no doubt she’s been worrying over you all this time.” 

Toru winced. “I am terrible at this mate thing, aren’t I?” 

Not the first time he’d made that observation. “Perhaps, but Nina still forgives you.” 

“Spheres know why,” the Passion sighed. “All right, let’s go.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was three more days before Alex went back to the house. On his approach, he saw Lonan fighting someone in the side yard, but as soon as that someone saw the newcomer, they ran off. The vampire turned to him with a smile. “Welcome back.” 

“Thanks. Starting already, I see.” 

“Yeah, but if it helps, I think anyone who wants to make your life miserable is waiting to see if you’re competent before doing anything serious.” 

“Then I’ll just have to get a little more serious about the shields around the house.” 

“Really? I figured those were already as serious as they could get.” 

“Without confusing those I actually do want here in the process, yes.” He sighed, really just wanting to go back to bed after the short journey. “I’ll figure something out. Thank you for watching them.” 

“The last thing that’d be is a problem. But hey, Naomi wants to learn to defend herself too- we’ve been helping her- and Mimi tries. So hard. I think she genuinely forgets she’s not an adult sometimes.” 

“Sounds right. You all should stop by tomorrow night.” 

“Good plan,” Lonan grinned, taking the cue- Alex easily looked as tired as he felt. “See you then,” was the only add, and the vampire headed back to his own house.

Alex turned his attention back to the house; there was upbeat music faintly coming from inside, movement behind drawn curtains. 

He quietly opened and closed the front door, and peeking into the living room, found his mate and daughter doing some ridiculous dance routine, and having a ridiculous amount of fun doing so. It was so good to see them, especially so happy. He was almost surprised the music wasn’t louder, knowing Naomi, but instantly recalled her hearing was a touch more sensitive than it once was, and had been keeping noise down since Mimi had been in the house anyhow. 

“Naomi! Alex is back!” the girl yelled suddenly, and at the words, the woman’s head shot to him, then ran over to tightly embrace him. 

“I missed you so much,” she told him, voice a choked whisper. 

“Likewise,” he replied, and seeing the child waiting a turn, welcomed her into the hug as well. 

“You still look so tired,” the woman noticed. 

“I do have the annoying habit of looking how I feel.” 

“Then let’s get you to bed.” 

“I can find my way; don’t want to break up your little party.” 

“Don’t worry about that. Oh! How about if I read to you both? We sort of lost track of time,” she laughed with the girl. “It’ll be Mimi’s bedtime soon, and I’ve been reading her one of your favorites.” 

“Cause I asked her to,” the girl added pointedly. 

“Well? How does that sound?” 

A soft smile crossed his features. “Heaven.” 

“Then let’s do that.” 

&

Falling asleep listening to his mate’s voice and in the warmth of his family was exactly what Alex had been missing in recent days, but after a few hours, woke to a now-familiar clawing in the back of his mind that was quickly making its way to the front. 

He shifted slowly, carefully, trying not to wake the two with him. But his efforts weren’t enough. While Naomi was long used to his sleepless nights, Mimi was the lightest sleeper the world had ever known, even more so than her grandfather. “Where you going?” the girl asked now, sitting up groggily. 

“Just the next room. I won’t be long, promise.” 

“Can I come?” 

“No, that’s not- Actually,” he realized, coming back over. “Do you think you’ll be awake awhile?” 

“I can be.” 

“All right,” he replied, laying back down. “It’s going to look like I’m sleeping, but I’m not. Can you do me a favor and squeeze my hand after about a half hour?” 

“Yeah, but what’ll you be doing?” 

“Being an influence.” 

“Oh, your new job,” she grinned. “Okay. Go.” 

Alex had a chuckle himself and closed his eyes. 

A woman betrayed by her family. 

A man set up by the company he’d worked for since his youth. 

A child even, whose parents had been killed. 

A small squeeze. Alex couldn’t see his daughter’s hand, but he felt it, and pushed himself towards the soft warmth. “Thank you,” he muttered, opening his eyes.

“You found angry people?” 

“They find me.” 

“That’s odd,” Naomi’s voice spoke. She was sitting up now. “Since this is easily the most mellow I’ve ever seen you.” 

“Yeah. Something’s… missing. I can’t figure out what it is.” 

Mimi leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“Really?” he asked. 

“Betcha any money,” she replied, and pushed herself off the bed to leave. “It makes sense.” 

“I suppose it does,” he muttered, turning attention to his mate’s questioning look. Then pulled her in for a kiss. Her confusion stayed a few moments before she was kissing back, and even then she broke away to speak, “You- You’re still so-” 

“I’m suddenly feeling much better.” 

“I’ll bet you-” she began then realized, “Wait. Seriously?” 

“Yes. Think we could hold off on explanations for a little while?” 

“I think I got it, actually. Weren’t able to completely rid yourself of the genes?” 

“It seems so. It does happen; it just didn’t occur to me.” 

The woman slid down to lay directly across from him. “Then let’s do something about it. I’m assuming that’s why Mimi left the room, poor thing.” 

“She has headphones,” the other deadpanned, and leaned forward to pull her against himself again. “And just so you know, your strength over mine is no longer an issue.” 

“That is very good to know,” the woman replied with a grin. “Oh, I can’t believe I didn’t notice earlier,” she added at the sight of her mate’s bare wrist. He turned his thumb to her view. There was a large, mutli-colored stone sitting in a thick band of… it looked like silver, but it couldn’t be. “It’s not hurting me,” came the mutter. 

“It’s labrodite and platinum, of course it’s not,” Alex replied, trying not to let his impatience show. “I needed something a little stronger, and while I was fashioning it, modified it so it wouldn’t be a problem around you.” 

“When did you- After you woke up.” 

“Anna was kind enough to retrieve what I needed.” 

“Can I… see what you look like now?” 

“If you’re certain,” was the reply, making no move to do so himself, leaving it her capable hands. 

As she had once before, Naomi held her gaze on the charm and her mate’s hand, gently easing it off. He watched her gaze slowly skate over his appearance for the seconds before she realized, “What are those scars?” 

“I didn’t think I’d have to explain those to you.” 

“Y-You mean, someone actually-” 

“It wasn’t a physical thing, no, but it was a one-time thing. Every Passion has to go through the punishment for their indulgence,” he spoke quietly. “Are you upset with me?” he asked at the continued silence. 

“No. I just… I didn’t really understand what Arden meant when he said we were watching out for each other while we were both unconscious. That… I can’t imagine how painful that was.” 

“There have been those who’ve lost themselves in the process. I have no doubt you were keeping me together. So to speak.” 

Naomi shot him a watered-down glare at the terrible joke, then rolled her eyes despite herself. “What am I going to do with you?” 

“Coincidentally, I have a list handy.” 

Full-on laughter. “I’ll bet you do. Come here,” she told him, and pulled each other close. 

Still holding her tight, Alex flipped their positions and latched onto her neck. “Oh, I think you actually managed to get even warmer,” she moaned. 

“I think you’re right,” he muttered between ministrations. “I’ve never thought of a cooling touch so fondly,” he added before pulling her into another heated kiss. 

Naomi had thought she might be a little more perturbed by her mate’s new appearance, at least for a time, but everything else about him was just so _familiar_ , was everything she’d been missing the past two weeks, the new vampire found it almost too easy to look past the new differences. 

Alex had completely forgotten he wasn’t wearing his charm, so enthralled with the woman before him. When he did glimpse his arm around her, he paused, but his mate showed no sign of being uncomfortable, so the realization was brushed aside for more important observations. 

Her deeply flushed skin and slightly warmer body temperature, a sure sign that she’d be very hungry after- and he’d be perfectly obliging. 

The lengthy groans she emitted whenever she was completely gone to anything that wasn’t right in front of her. 

Those pleading eyes, wanting more. 

He was almost too obliging, the habit of going easy on her nearly taking over before hazy logic reminded him that was no longer necessary. Their voices filled the space- Alex hadn’t felt this energetic since before he’d left, and Naomi was basking in warmth and pleasure. 

They reveled in each other for hours, sometimes calmly, sometimes passionately, until, both sated, lay quietly with each other, enjoying the other’s presence. Naomi was very hungry, and latched onto her mate’s arm a few moments instead of moving. While willing, Alex wondered if, because his blood was now as far from human as one can get, it would affect her somehow. Time would tell. 

If nothing else, it must be good- he had to remind her to pull back, and it had been weeks since that had been needed. She smiled sheepishly before they decided a nap would be perfect now. 

Mimi quietly came in after a little while, just wanting to be around her parents, even as they slept. Sometimes, it wasn’t just that you were coloring, it was where you were coloring. 

&

“…Her house is definitely out. Arden said ‘city bad’ until I’m more used to…this, so the zoo is definitely out… but where does that leave?” Naomi was muttering to herself, lying on the couch while her dark eyes stared at the ceiling cobweb she’d never noticed before. The small spider on it seemed to be crafting a bigger net for itself, but the odds of it finding food in here wasn’t high. 

She wondered if she should put it outside before remembering it was snowing. So either way, odds weren’t good. 

“I guess I could invite her here, but what if she sees that as me trapping her?” the woman added with a soft groan. “But… if she came in her own car, she could leave whenever, especially if I just end up scaring her…” 

“Scaring who?” Mimi’s small demand asked, making the woman jump a little. 

“Oh, hi, Sweetie,” she recovered, siting up so the girl could join her. “I thought you and David were upstairs.” 

“He’s coloring still. I don’t wanna color anymore,” was the matter-of-factly reply, boosting herself up. 

“Okay. What do you want to do?” 

The child was quiet a moment, crimson gaze on the wood floor. When that gaze met the woman again, she timidly, but sternly, asked, “Who might be scared?” 

“Oh, um, a friend of mine. I’ve… I’ve pretty much made a while new life with everyone here, and… I guess I’m afraid of how she’ll take it.” 

“Just cause you’re a vampire now?” 

“That’s part of it; I’d love to be able to introduce her to the whole family. I’m not sure there’s a way to do that though, at least right now. Arden said I should stay away from the city for awhile and…” she trailed, realizing she was spilling her guts to a six-year-old. 

“Oh, cause you’re still a newbie,” Mimi replied knowingly. “That makes sense. Can she come here, like, when the rest of us aren’t?” 

“I was just wondering the same thing, actually,” the brunette laughed. 

“…How did you find out?” 

“Oh. Um, I overheard Alex talking to himself. He… told me about himself, his family… and asked me if I would meet them. That… does seem to be a good way to go, doesn’t it?”

The girl nodded sagely. “Just don’t be pushy. No one likes pushy.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.” 

&

Amy didn’t have time to meet up for three days. Naomi spent much of that time second-guessing and overanalyzing her decision. 

And realizing just how much she enjoyed her mate’s blood. 

Arden had warned her that feeding off only one person could result in bad things for that person- but those rules mostly applied to mortals. Alex’s body, especially now, was able to regenerate what it lost a lot more quickly than even his father and brother would, and it was her favorite excuse to not go near a blood bag. 

Ew. 

Alex, of course, didn’t care either way what she did. Even before she’d been turned, Naomi was a thousand percent sure he’d let her get away with just about anything. 

Or anything, really. It was probably a little manipulative, but once that warm, delicious taste on her tongue, she was too enthralled to care. Arden wouldn’t let her get away with that forever, sure, but for now… 

For now, the aftermath of that delicious taste was dancing on her tongue while Alex’s mouth moved along her jaw, holding her close while she sat on the edge of the worktable. His hands pushed past her waistband as her own arms draped his shoulders. He clearly liked being bitten as much as she liked biting. 

The first couple times had been a little awkward on her end, Alex having the benefit of recalling a point in time she didn’t where that was apparently happening a lot. And he was very okay with it. Even then, it seemed, she had listened when he gently urged her back, killing being bad and all. 

Now, he clung tight to her, her legs spread wide while his long fingers rubbed inside her despite her pants still on and buttoned. Just from hearing, _feeling_ how wet and aroused she was, the back of her mind told her those pants and underwear were going straight into the wash afterword. 

Naomi’s voice rang throughout the room while her mate pushed her willing body still further, hitting that perfect spot again and again until she was shuddering hard and damn near screaming with the euphoria lighting every nerve.

Alex brought her in for a long, deep kiss just as his body stilled- only to unfasten her pants. She did all she could to help. 

Her tone was accompanied by deep groans when he pushed inside her, still holding their bodies flush together. She kissed him hard, deep, fingernails running dep welts up his back while he moved. There was no build up, just the hard, fast pace they both craved. 

Naomi hit her limit first, crying out and he continuing through the orgasm, surely close to his own- and she wasn’t wrong. Just as her body was daring to calm, she felt him fill her with a long groan and hard exhale. “Again?” he asked cheekily, but then something he saw in her expression made his own brow furrow. It made sense when he shifted to move the back of his arm within reach of her mouth. 

“That obvious?” the woman asked before making a deep scratch with an elongated canine. 

“Only to me,” he replied, the fondness in his voice twice as audible now. 

Naomi had been seeking solace in Alex’s calm logic for a while now, and her new senses were only emphasizing all the reasons why. There were times she was certain she could be perfectly happy just laying in his arms day after day. 

It scared her a little. “Maybe taking a breather, so to speak, would be a good idea,” she meekly voiced after her drink. 

“All right,” the Passion replied, tone unbothered, giving her a soft kiss before breaking away from her. “Grab you something to wear?” 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll just go myself; I wanna get under the shower before, um, Amy gets here.” 

Alex gave a sort of sympathetic smile. “She’s following Lonan over, right?” It had seemed best that the redhead be able to bring her own car over, give her the ability to leave if… things got too weird. 

“Uh, well, Lonan had to cancel, but, um…” 

A raven eyebrow arched. “Then who is she following over?” 

“…Toru.” 

Alex groaned, head dropping back, but then gave a reluctant nod. “Okay. Yeah. Unfortunately, that makes sense.” 

“It does?” 

“Yeah,” he replied, now confused himself. “You- Oh. You don’t know why there was a vampire going after her, do you?” 

“Uh… Lonan’s the nice one?” 

Alex laughed. “You’re not wrong, but there was another reason,” he told her, wrapping his arms around her again. “Remember the first time you came here?” 

“Yeah,” the brunette replied, recalling that she’d been in Lonan’s car with him for the trip. “Did he… do something to me?” 

“No. He told me later he didn’t have to; you two were having a good conversation so you were plenty distracted already.” 

“From what?!”

“The fact that the house would’ve literally just appeared when he started up the driveway because it’s very, very heavily shielded.” 

“Oh. But I’ve left and come back. Many times. It’s never done that.” 

“After you’ve been here once, the effect is nulled.” 

“Oh. What was Lonan… gonna do to me?” she ventured further, figuring it could be anything awful if her mate had allowed it, even then. 

“Vampires… have a natural ability to charm. Hold your attention, nothing more, you’d just been too deep in conversation to notice until you were past the shields.” 

“Huh. Kind of what happened anyway.” 

“As said, Lonan didn’t have to. You wanted to shower, right?” 

“Quickly becoming more of a need.” The woman joked. “And I only have an hour to get myself together.” 

“Plenty of time.” 

“Says the one who brushes his hair through once and is good to go.” 

He stuck out his tongue, stepping back from the table so she could stand. 

“Promises, promises,” Naomi snickered then, but upon seeing Alex grin and open his mouth to retort, quickly added on, “No. We do not have time. I’m going to shower. You should clean up too.” 

“Yes, Mother,” came the cheeky drawl. 

Naomi did pause on her way to the door, but it was a thoughtful expression that she cast to her mate. “I’ll take that as a compliment- Nina’s awesome,” she replied only, and after blowing the laughing man a kiss, finally went upstairs for her shower.

&

Toru wasn’t usually one to run late, and be it fortunate or not, today was no exception. Naomi could hear the cars coming up the driveway, knowing they were coming without even glancing out the window. It was late evening, so it was probably fine, but they hadn’t yet tested her sun sensitivity, and no one wanted to take chances just yet. It’d be weird if all the curtains were drawn, but luckily, Amy was a night owl too. 

And gratefully, Naomi could get away with wearing a sweater in December and easily avoid any accidental skin contact. 

Like when Alex opened the door to let the redhead inside- she immediately went to hug her friend. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in years!” 

“Me too,” the dark-eyed woman smiled back. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed the other woman until this moment, and hung onto the embrace for a few more beats, praying it wasn’t for the last time. 

“I do hope my idiot father behaved himself,” Alex spoke as the two released each other. 

“A perfect gentleman,” Amy laughed. 

“Huh. I didn’t think he was capable,” the raven head replied to more laughter and a roll of dark eyes. 

“This house is beautiful; I can see why you live out here,” the freckled woman continued to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t have time to visit sooner.” 

“It’s okay! You’re here now,” Naomi told her. 

“And we can catch up!” 

“Exactly,” the brunette managed to smile, even as the anxiety continued to build in the back of her throat. “Come on let’s go to the den.” 

“I’ll get some snacks and join you shortly,” Alex said as he gave his mate’s cheek a kiss, then going to the kitchen. 

The woman walked into the next room to sit on the world’s comphiest couch. “So, what have you guys been up to? I still can’t believe you quit!” 

“Yeah, working with Alex is a lot… It’s so much nicer than that place. Or any other job I’ve ever had, really.” 

“I’ll bet,” she smiled. “I miss seeing you, but I’m so glad you’re happy.” 

Naomi had no doubt her friend meant those words, but there was a sadness in her that made the vampire worry. “How, um, are you and Liam?” 

“W-We’re okay. Usually. Just…” 

“Not if I’m mentioned.” 

“…Yeah. I seriously can’t figure out why he’s so pissed. Believe it or not, I totally believe he picked that fight. Even the way he tells it he did, but still thinks its somehow not his fault? I don’t get it. I… I couldn’t even tell him where I was going tonight.” 

“That’s not good, Amy.” 

“I know,” she sighed. “I was a little worried he’d get more protective of me, but no. He just turns feral if I bring up you or Alex. Otherwise, he’s normal.” 

“…Well, hopefully he’ll be able to figure his shit out.” 

“…Yeah.” 

Naomi paused, taking a deep breath out of pure habit. Somehow, it still helped calm her. “Amy, there was another reason for inviting you here today and, um… There’s something I need to tell you, and… it’ll either make things easier with you and Liam, or…” 

“What is it?” the redhead asked, freckled brow furrowing in concern.

“It’s just… I’m not sure you’ll believe me, it’s quite a story…” 

Amy shifted to face her friend, reaching for Naomi’s hand- who pulled away in panic. 

“I-I’m sorry, I…” 

The visitor’s concern deepened. “If… if it’s a story, then do that. Tell me a story.” 

A small smile did appear on the other woman’s lips. “Okay.” 

“Just don’t change any names. You know I’ll never be able to keep up.” 

At that, they both laughed. “All right,” Naomi promised. “One story, current events, no name changes.” 

&

At first, it was difficult finding the words she wanted, but as she got going, Naomi found it easier to talk. Amy was getting into the story too, maybe forgetting here and there that all of it was absolutely the truth. 

Alex came in close to the end, at her own abduction and turning, and Amy was still listening attentively. He quietly put out what he’d gotten from the kitchen (more of an excuse to give the two of them time), wordlessly taking a spot on the couch’s arm next to his mate while she managed to recount the most physically painful pint in her life. 

Once she was done, Amy was still there, still processing everything she’d been told- and looked down at her friend’s hand again. This time, Naomi held it out to her. 

Hesitantly, Amy took it. “Fuck, you’re cold,” she swore, still holding onto the appendage. “Like ice without water.” 

Despite herself, Naomi snorted. “That’s a really good analogy.” 

The visitor’s emerald gaze raised to the Passion. “So, you’re some kind of supernatural badass?” 

Alex laughed. “Also accurate,” raising his left hand with the labrodite ring in view. “Would you like further proof?” 

There was caution in her expression, but she still nodded. 

Alex took off the ring. 

Amy took in a quick, tight breath, body tense and stiff- but still holding her friend’s hand. “Shit,” she softly cursed this time. 

“Yeah,” Naomi agreed to Alex’s humor. “Kinda creepy, but also really cool.” 

Amy’s eyes were still roaming the Passion’s true appearance, from the obsidian horns, dark violet skin, to the sky-blue eyes. Only three things, but three violently different things.

Alex saw that, and slowly held out a hand to her. 

Amy’s flinch was almost unnoticeable, but immediately following it was her own hand releasing Naomi’s to reach for the darker-colored appendage. She was almost cautious about it, eyes darting between his face and hand, but in laying her palm against his, breathed, “And you’re fucking roasting like you have the worst fever.” 

Alex and Naomi shared a humored glance, glad this was going so well. 

Suddenly, Amy’s attention jerked from the male to the other woman. “When you said this might make things easier with me and Liam… Oh God, you meant…” 

Naomi nodded, tears already in her dark eyes. 

Amy tightly embraced her. “Naomi, never,” she spoke, her tone cracking. “You’re my best friend. I love you.” 

Naomi hugged her right back, barely reminding herself not to squeeze as tightly as she could. Actually, she had been worried she’d want to snack on her friend, but the desire wasn’t even there. Not at all like when she was hungry around Alex. Was… that why?

“I do have questions, but I’m sure you’ll help me answer them.” 

“Of course,” Naomi sniffed, releasing the redhead- and hearing the familiar sound of wings before a box of tissues was dropped in her lap. “Thank you, Emrys,” she spoke to the crow now perched on Alex’s shoulder. 

“You have a pet?” 

“Familiar,” he corrected kindly. “This is Emrys, and he hates it when people are crying.” 

“He’s so sweet,” Naomi cut in. “You’ll love him.” 

As if to prove the point the bird jumped down- first to Alex’s leg, then Naomi’s, then to Amy’s- to caw again. 

“He loves to be petted.” 

“He told you, did he?” Amu joked. Her hand raised again, and Emrys promptly butted his head against her palm. 

“Actually, yes.” 

“O-Oh?” 

“Yeah. One of a thousand things we can go into. We have all night.” 

“Yeah,” Amy smiled, gaze again lowering to the bird nuzzling her palm. “We do.” 

&

“Grandbabies!” Mary smiled when Alex and David happily greeted her two weeks later, again at Nina and Toru’s house. “And great-grandbaby,” she added, hugging a giggling Mimi. “Toru, there’s a few gifts still out in the car would you mind getting them for me?” 

“You need me to get them?” the man winced even as he stood. “I shudder to think.” 

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” the newcomer laughed, giving her daughter a hug. “Naomi, it’s so good to see you again,” she added, giving her a hug as well. 

Naomi stiffened slightly at the embrace. She hadn’t known exactly how she’d react so close to a mortal, but… it seemed okay. Mary did smell… sweeter than she usually did, but there was no immediate need to latch onto her neck, so to speak. But then, she had made sure to take a drink off Alex just before they’d left… was that why?

Things to figure out later. “It’s good to see you too, Mary,” she replied now, returning the woman’s embrace. 

“Okay, kids, let Grandma sit down, all right?” Nina laughed to the children still clinging to the newcomer. 

And Naomi swore she heard Toru make a pained noise- still out in the driveway. Taking a look out the window, she saw the incubus standing next to Mary’s car- head hanging. “I’m… gonna go see if he needs any help,” she spoke, still habitually grabbing her jacket before going outside. “You all right out here?” she asked him. 

Another whimper left the man, and he moved aside so she could see clearly into the back of the car. 

So many presents. Large ones too, all packed in to the SUV’s limit. “…Oh. So, um, you want some help?” 

A snort. “Yes, please.” 

Between the two of them, it was only one trip. The woman was surprised at how much she could carry now, Toru piling gift after gift into her arms without worry. “Wow,” she said while they walked back up to the house, peering around boxes. “I knew I was stronger, but… damn.” 

Toru smirked. “I imagine it’s a lot to get used to. I know it was for our cabin friends.” 

Naomi stalled. “You’ve known them that long?”

The incubus paused as well, thinking. “Arden had been as he is for just over a year, but Anna just a couple months. Both were still adjusting, I assure you. Lonan had died, then Anna found him reincarnated about a year ago. I imagine he’ll have to fake his death or something at some point, but for now, I believe the story is that he’s developed a sun allergy.” 

“Is… that a thing?” 

“Poly-something light… eruption,” he replied with a nod. “Luckily, not many know it usually shows up in early childhood.” 

“Huh.” 

“Mm. Shall we?” 

“Oh, yeah, right. Sure,” she laughed meekly, a little embarrassed. 

As soon as the two were back inside, others helped unload the packages, spreading them out underneath the tree. A gesture Naomi gratefully went with (carrying was different from putting down), but when Emrys took the last couple from her grasp, his hand brushed hers and she realized not all the nervousness she was feeling was her own. The brief touch magnified his portion, prompting her to ask, “Are you okay?” 

The familiar stalled for a second at the question, then sheepishly replied, “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Emrys.” 

He knew very well that lying to her was pointless, but he still smiled, “I’m fine, Naomi; don’t worry, okay?” He tuned from her with the last two gifts, and the vampire decided to let it go. For now. 

Although… 

Alex was on the sofa keeping an eye on the kids. David was coloring, David was almost always coloring, but Mimi didn’t share his passion for it. She was eager to learn how to read- and was making amazing progress. But she also liked being read to, as Alex was now, David probably listening. It hadn’t been long at all, just a few weeks, and all the awkwardness that had arrived with the girl seemed to have vanished. 

Naomi was glad for it, but that also meant she couldn’t ask her mate if he knew what was on Emrys’ mind. Later, then. There was plenty else she could focus on for now. 

Especially once Amy texted her to let her know she was on her way. Naomi had invited her friend to join them, but understandably, she’d had some reservations- most of them having nothing to do with demons. 

But she was coming! Excitably, the brunette briskly walked over to Nina to tell her. “Wonderful!” the older woman exclaimed. “I can hardly wait to meet her. “

“I’m so glad she decided to come. She’s been so sad lately; I’m really worried about her.” 

“Well, let’s see if we can’t do something about that, at least for tonight. I did buy a couple gifts for her, just in case.” 

“You didn’t have to do that!” Naomi replied, touched at the gesture- as she knew Amy would be. 

“You know it’s not a problem,” Nina replied. “But they’re up in our bedroom- would you mind grabbing them?” 

“Of course not,” she smiled. 

“Thank you. They’re just inside the closet.” 

Naomi gave a nod and headed upstairs to the room Nina shared with Toru. It looked like there had been a frantic change of clothes, articles here and there, and the closet was half-open, two medium-sized packages wrapped in brightly colored paper peeking out from behind the sliding door. Naomi moved to grab them, then paused, realizing she hadn’t seen Nat downstairs.

Was he in his room? 

The woman changed course to the magic user’s space, knocking on the door. No answer. Nat?” she called. Nothing. “Do you mind if I come in?” She still heard nothing, legitimately nothing, not even breathing, on the other side. It was possible he’d gone out… the door was unlocked. She turned it. 

He wasn’t in. _’Huh. Good for you,’_ she smiled softly, hoping he wasn’t just being miserable somewhere else. 

Naomi retrieved the gifts, and brought them downstairs. 

“Ah, thank you,” Nina smiled when the vampire gave them to her, and put them with the rest. 

“You’re welcome. Um, can I ask where Nat is?” 

“Out in back. He said he wanted to work on spellcasting for a while; he’s a little undecided if he wants to jump into the fray or not, so to speak,” Nina added, making them both laugh. 

“That’s fair. Do you think… he’d mind if I brought my gift out to him?”

“Not at all! Just do keep your distance if he’s actively casting.” 

Naomi nodded that she remembered, and found the flat box that was to go to her cousin. 

Outside, her surroundings told her she should be cold, freezing, really, and get bundled up with a coat, hat, and gloves just as Nat was, but she didn’t feel it. Not cold, not hot… not numb, either. It was a weird feeling. 

It looked like Nat had a shield up now, a plate of reddish smoke in front of him, seemingly held up by his outstretched palms. His eyes were closed, brow furrowed in concentration. Naomi stayed on the porch and waited. 

He was slowly moving his palms farther apart. But the further they got, the more furrowed his expression became- until the smoke shattered and dissipated. “Spheres,” came the grumble, sighing- then saw he had a spectator. “Naomi,” he smiled now. “Is it that late already?” 

“I guess,” she shrugged. “Nina said you might be out here awhile, so I just wanted to be sure you got your present.” 

The magic user blinked at the gift being held out towards him. “Present? But… Spheres, I didn’t even think to-“ 

“It’s fine,” Naomi laughed. “Just pretend you love it even it you hate it.” 

The teen snorted, walking over. He took the gift, saying, “I still feel bad.” 

“Don’t. It’s super cheesy, but I actually just love seeing people’s reactions when I give presents. So open it!”

Nat laughed and sat down with his cousin, the porch’s bench kept dry by the long overhang. He was careful opening it, not wanting any pieces of paper to fly off, but not so much so that it took very long. Inside were two hardcover notebooks and a set of ballpoint pens. 

“Alex tells me that magic users go through a lot of those.” 

“We do,” the male smiled warmly. “Thank you; it’s exactly what I needed.” 

“I’m glad. I’ll let you get back to, um, whatever you were doing.” 

“Ugh, failing,” the teen replied. “That is _not_ what I was trying to do.” 

“What… were you trying to do? Was that a shield?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know hardly anything about offensive spells,” he admitted. “Trying to change that.” 

“Oh. Stupid question- anything I can do to help?” 

“Oh. Um, no, I don’t think so. I do appreciate it. But, um… has Alex started dinner?” 

“Not yet, but probably soon. Did… you want me to come get you when it’s ready?” 

“If… that’s okay.” 

“Of course it is!” the woman replied, standing. Her cousin followed suit. “Just, if you get too cold before then, come inside anyway, okay?” 

Nat gave a small laugh, but there was no humor in it, and for once in her life, Naomi was afraid to ask. “I will, promise, thanks.” He left the gift on the dry end of the porch, and walked back out to his previous position in the yard. 

Naomi wondered for a minute if she should ask, but again decided against it and went back inside. 

&

Amy wasn’t far behind the exchange. Naomi was on the lookout for her car after talking to Nat, and ran outside to greet her friend with a tight hug as soon as the redhead was out of the car. “I’m so glad you made it!” 

“Me too,” the newcomer smiled nervously upon release. “I, um, just kind of decided last minute. I don’t even have presents.” 

“That’s fine. That doesn’t matter. They’ll just be happy to meet you.” 

“Oh, but I did bake some brownies,” Amy added, retrieving a foil-wrapped plate from the passenger’s side of the car. “Double chocolate.” 

“And you said you didn’t bring presents.” 

“I know Alex usually cooks; I don’t want it to look like I’m trying to show him up or anything.” 

“Are you kidding? He’ll be relieved for the reprieve.” 

“Really?” the newcomer brightened.

“Yeah. I mean, he is amazing at it, but… I think he just does it to make the people around him happy. I’m not sure he actually likes it, you know? It really could go either way,” the brunette shrugged. “In any case, come in! You need to meet everyone!” Naomi grabbed Amy’s free hand to bring her inside, careful to not pull her along too hard. 

She brought her friend right to Nina, noting Alex gone from the couch. Mimi now read to David, still coloring. “Nina, Amy. Amy, Nina. Alex’s mom.” 

“So nice to meet you,” the blue-eyed woman smiled. “Truly Naomi’s only had the best of things to say about you.” 

“Th-Thank you. And same. I’m glad to meet you, too.” 

“Let me introduce you to my- “She looked around. “Ugh, where has he gone off to now? In any case, I’m sure you’ll meet Toru at some point tonight. I’ll let Naomi finish making her rounds with you.” 

“Rounds?” 

Amy wasn’t confused long, her friend pulling her along again. “This is David and Mimi,” she spoke, sitting down with the kids. “Guys, this is Amy. Do you mind if she joins you?” 

“Do you wanna color?” David asked her. 

“Can I read to you?” Mimi as right after. 

“Uh, sure. On both,” the freckled woman replied. 

“I’m just gonna check on Alex real quick, then I’ll be right back. Oh, I’ll bring the brownies in there, too,” Naomi told them, and was off to the kitchen. It didn’t sit well with her that Toru wasn’t in the room, and the last thing she wanted was him and Alez making a scene. 

As she approached, Toru was practically flying from the room, two knives already embedded in the hall’s wall and joined by a third as the man fled. Naomi sighed, going to pull the knives out of the wall. At least- 

There were voices in the kitchen. One was Alex, but… the other was Emrys. 

“…and she’s here now and I don’t know what to do!” 

“Will you calm the fuck down?” her mate hissed back. “I don’t want Naomi thinking there’s actually something wrong when you just have a crush.” 

“ _Just_ a crush?!” 

“Pipe down or I’ll tell her myself.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Do you really want to find out?” 

Naomi opened the door. “Why is it such a big deal that Emrys likes Amy?” Or so she was guessing. 

Alex glared at the familiar. “Look what you did.” 

“Did not!” 

“He actually didn’t,” the newcomer spoke, coming into the room. “I was just bringing in these,” she stated, putting down the covered plate. “Answer. Now.” 

“No,” Alex dared, but quickly added, “Only because of everything that’s going on right now. After the party, of course I will.” 

“…Fine. And no Emrys, I won’t tell Amy. I don’t she even knows you have that form.” 

“Not…that I know of,” he warily replied. “You… didn’t tell me she was coming.” 

“She didn’t know she was coming till just before she got here. Why, would you be a food-grubbing crow if you had known?” 

“That’s still a possibility.” 

“Coward,” Alex drawled. 

“Excuse you! How many damn months was I telling your ass Naomi would understand?!” 

The woman laughed despite the glares the two were sending each other. “That… just seems so long ago,” came the explanation. “I doubt she’ll freak out Emrys, but you’re welcome to join us however you feel comfortable,” she informed the familiar, and left go back out to the den herself. 

Luckily, Amy seemed to be doing well with the kids, and Toru have come over to introduce himself. Nina and her mother chatted nearby. Good. Nothing else had exploded. 

Gratefully, that was a trend that continued through the night. Talking, laughing- Amy was almost as insatiably curious about her hosts as she had been, but that wasn’t all they talked about. They talked about everything, really- everything except Liam. 

The vampires showed up exactly as dinner was finishing up. Food… wasn’t the same, but Naomi still hadn’t wanted to miss dinner. Even if her plate stayed empty, there was plenty of conversation to go around. 

Nat disappeared upstairs while everyone was transferring back to the den, so stealthy Naomi barely caught his quiet feet climbing the top of the staircase. That was fine. This was a lot of people for someone who usually kept to themselves. 

Emrys had reverted to his crow self before Amy had seen him, and she decided to let it go. But maybe because his nerves were still sky high, his predicament stayed pretty close to the forefront of her mind. If Amy liked him too, would they get closer? Could they? 

“Hey. You’re not opening your presents,” the redhead spoke to her friend now, plopping down next other on the couch and jerking her from her thoughts. 

“…I guess I just got caught up watching the show.” Toru and Mary were trying to sort the gifts while the kids were much more interested in indiscriminately ripping into them. 

Amy smiled. “It’s a good show.” 

“It is. One I hope to be watching for a while.” 

“…Hey, um, Naomi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I mean, I don’t know what the future’s gonna do, if anything…” Amy managed, emerald eyes darting to Emrys flying after Mimi. “I mean, I didn’t tell you.. like, like why-“ 

“You don’t have to tell me anything you’re not ready to tell me.”

“I know. It’s just… so _warm_ here… Do you… do you think they’d mind if I watched too?” 

Naomi smiled, wrapping an arm around her. “Amy, I have it on very good authority that it takes much more than last names to make a family, and if you want to be a part of this one, all of us will welcome you whole-heartedly.” 

Tears were now rolling down those eyes, and the friends tightly hugged each other. 

“Stay, and watch as long as you like.”


End file.
